Ichigo's Rising
by Tommo2304
Summary: The loss of a father and a friend. Ichigo Kurosaki now lives with the dark burden of losing everything dear to him once. As he struggles to press on, an old foe returns from the sands to finish what they started. Please check it out :D
1. Born from the Night

**Hello there everyone! I'm back :D First and foremost, I want to say thank you to those who reviewed the final chapter of Rebirth, your comments were greatly appreciated! Now, here's my newest fic! Please review guys, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**01 - Born from the Night**

The backwards crescent moon hung in the overcast sky, like a faint glimmer of light on a sea of black. The moon cast a glow across fields of sand, as wide as a continent, but as barren as a dead forest. Out of the dunes, a few quartz trees rose, sand sweeping up in the wind and blowing around in the air. There wasn't a soul in sight. In the distance, the once authoritative and foreboding palace of Las Noches crumbled, it's roof caved in. The pride that once came with it now gone with the ages, the story of the Winter War taking a lot of what is now the past with it. In the centre of the hollowed out dome, a tall, majestic throne sat, slumped in the pearly white sand, cracking, splitting and breaking. As all hope of seeing a living being began to cease, a voice was heard suddenly, low and cold over the wind.

'_If you don't kill me now…_' the voice said softly, the wind beginning to concentrate in the centre of the dome, atop the only remaining section of the roof. Craters, chasms and cracks were all that remained of the fierce battles waged here. The voice howled again, mournfully. '_…it will never be over…_' at last, atop the roof, sand began to pour from the cracks, collecting at the centre. The sand seemed to be spawning from the stone itself, scuttling towards the middle, as if being pulled by some magnet. From the mesh of white stones, a figure rose, his enormous, bat like wings folding in and disappearing, his long, flowing black hair drifting away, becoming shorter, his tall, sharp horns whittling away, forming a helmet upon one side of his head.

The being stepped from the sand, his fur coated legs awash with sand, the stones remaining on him, forming a white trouser leg, then a black shoe, his long, whipping tail becoming tailcoats, two of them fluttering in the wind. Pulling a white, clawless hand across his chest, his naked torso was wrapped suddenly in sand and wind, forming a tightly zipped uniform, the collar left undone at the top. Placing his hand into his pocket, he shook the hair from his eyes and opened them, the emerald green coming into focus. Holding his hand out to the side, the sand pulled up, spiralling around his fingers, forming in his palm a katana, thin and proud. Wrapping his bony fingers around it, he looked down at the weapon before opening his thin lips slightly.

'…and you did not kill me.'

* * *

Clouds drifted lazily by, the rain thundering down beside them. As it touched the glass, it looked like it would disappear into it, for that was just its reflection. A boy stood on the glass, looking up into the rainy sky. It was thundering, soaking him, the rain running down his face. His bright orange hair was dulled by the grey clouds which cast a shadow over everything. The expression on his face wasn't one of sadness, but a blank expression altogether. The boy's hand was on his heart and he closed his eyes, breathing out heavily. He was standing on a horizontal skyscraper, the clouds floating vertically past him. Opening his eyes slowly, he watched as two figures emerged from the hazy fog before him. The two men were wearing long, draping black cloaks which were torn at the bottom, their jet black shoes making no sound at all as they walked across towards the boy.

Their hair was a mass of darkness flowing out behind them and they had no visible hands as they were in what looked to be pockets. Finally they came into view, the man at the front of the two looking up, his orange glasses flashing in the rain. His face was gaunt and lined with neat, trimmed hair. As he took a step forwards, the other figure stayed back, his head looking downwards.

'_**Ichigo…**_' boomed the man at the front, looking down at the boy. '_**…it rains…**_' the black clothed man looked around, holding his hand out and letting the water fall into his palm. '_**…it rains endlessly in here.**_ _**Can we make it stop?**_' asked the figure, Ichigo looking away. The second man stepped forwards, looking up. He was considerably younger looking than the first, his wavy black hair flowing around his soft, round face. However, his eyes were piercing and sharp and he looked upon Ichigo with disdain and scorn. The first man turned to him.

'_**I am concerned we have both appeared here at the same time…Tensa Zangetsu.**_' he voiced, the young man not replying. '_**It tells me that Ichigo's powers are confused.**_' the man continued, looking down quickly at Ichigo then back up again.

'Old man Zangetsu…' whispered Ichigo, the rain splashing onto his face, his hair dripping wet and matted onto his brow as he clenched his fists.

'_**Hmph. It's because of the Hogyoku's ever lasting influence.**_' Tensa Zangetsu concluded, clicking his fingers, Ichigo's shadow black sword appearing in his hand with a crack of light. He caught it fast, bringing it around in front of him. Looking down on the sword, the young man looked up at Ichigo in expectance. '_**Well? What do you think?**_' the two sword spirits looked at the boy, waiting for an answer.

'I…' Ichigo began. '…I can beat the Hogyoku's influence.' he grumbled, Zangetsu raising an eyebrow. Tensa Zangetsu took a defiant step forwards, appearing suddenly in front of Ichigo, the boy's eyes widening in surprise.

'_**Kisuke Urahara's device is unstoppable.**_' the man whispered darkly.

'You're wrong. I defeated Aizen didn't I? That in itself is like defeating the Hogyoku…' Ichigo babbled, Tensa Zangetsu about to argue back when Zangetsu rose up into view, his black cloak spreading outwards like the wings of a great bat.

'_**Enough!**_' he boomed, looking down on the two of them. '_**Ichigo…I understand what you are saying, but you cannot deny the presence of the Hogyoku. It is still alive. It still beats within you.**_' with that, Ichigo looked away, unable to find an appropriate answer amongst the clouds. Tensa Zangetsu turned from him and glided back towards Zangetsu, the two of them stepping next to each other. With that, the two spirits began to fade away, Ichigo looking down at his own reflection in the puddle that dribbled down the sheen of the skyscraper. All around him, the rain pounded ever harder until the world burst into shards and fluttered all around him, lifting up into the sky. Then, his eyes opened. Looking around, he phased in and out temporarily, rubbing the back of his head.

'_It feels like the sun hasn't been out for days…_' Ichigo thought to himself, looking out at the moon hanging lazily over a sleeping Karakura Town. '…_Dad…I want you to come back…_'

* * *

It was the next morning and Ichigo was making his way through a short alley, turning out into the schoolyard. His shirt wasn't fully tucked in and his bag hung loosely over his shoulder, a solemn look on his face. He reached the school gates and placed one hand on the wall, looking in. On the courtyard, Inoue, Uryu and Sado were talking, smiling, laughing with one another. Sighing, he smiled weakly for them, his eyes dreamy.

'_At least they are happy again. But…_' he thought to himself, turning, looking down at the space where Rukia would always stroll beside him. '_…how can they forget so easily?_' Turning, he walked away from the school, his head hung, his hand gripping his bag strap tightly in his hand as he made haste back to his house. The sun was barely in the sky, casting a large shadow across the boy. A short while later, there came a pattering of footsteps and Orihime Inoue came sprinting around the corner, her hair flying around the place as she panted out of breath, looking around quickly.

'Kurosaki-kun?' she asked. Then, she took a small step around the corner and came to a set of stairs with a railing down the centre. Ichigo was sitting on the bottom step, his bag tossed on the ground in front of him, his head in his hands. Orihime recognised it as the place where Ichigo explained to her about Rukia. She tiptoed slowly towards the boy, Ichigo stirring. She backed up a little, Ichigo's hand twitching.

'Inoue…' he whispered, looking up at her. His eyes were slightly red and he looked tired and frustrated. The girl didn't say a word. Instead, she walked over to him and perched herself down next to him, placing her bag by the wall.

'Kurosaki-kun…are you alright?' she said sweetly into the boy's ear. He sat in silence, remembering what happened between them a few nights ago. '…Kurosaki-kun has been very distant lately. Like, he doesn't want to talk to us, to his friends…' she suggested, looking up into his eyes. '…to me?'

'I…' Ichigo began, the girl moving closer. He clenched his fist and shuddered, Inoue's breath almost on his neck now as the wind blew through his hair. '…I…I don't understand how you…' she touched his hand slowly with her fingertips. His eyes shot open and he leapt to his feet, the girl crying out, a look of fright on her face, unlike when she looked upon his mask. '…I don't understand how you can be happy!' Ichigo snapped, Orihime's hands up to her face now.

'Then…let me help you…Kurosaki…-' she began, but Ichigo cursed, running a hand through his hair.

'I don't need your help okay?' he said darkly, his hand over his face. The boy turned sharply, walking briskly back towards his home. 'I'll see you some other time.' he scowled, the girl backed up against the wall, her eyes wide open in shock. The wind passed between the two of them, sweeping leaves up into the sky and pulling them, causing them to dance between the floor and the heavens. But, despite everything…Ichigo did not look back.

_Ichigo's Rising_


	2. Blood, Love and Water

**Thank you to all the reviewers of the first chapter, it was a great response! Thank you to animelover1993, Illidan the Half Demon, TheDarkSlayer, HELLO I'M, fuzzibunniez and Nickstar1991! Please keep it up guys! :D Enjoy!**

**02 - Blood, Love and Water**

'Getsuga Tenshou!' roared Ichigo, swinging his blade around him, severing a Hollow in two, the beast shrivelling up and vanishing into thin air. The wind rustled through Ichigo's vibrant, orange hair, the boy's brown eyes surveying the town below him. In a flash, he sped downwards, slamming into the ground, chunks of rock and stone floating up around him, the dust settling. In front of him, a scared looking individual was cowering against a telephone pole, whimpering at the sight of Ichigo towering above him.

'W…wait…I…I have things left to do here…' the spirit cried but Ichigo bent down and rammed the hilt of his zanpakuto into the man's forehead. Shaking his head, the man uttered a strangled cry as his body dissolved into millions of blue sparkles, each one fluttering around the Shinigami before disappearing altogether. Out of the air behind him, another Hollow pounced, Ichigo spinning round and blasting the creature into the wall of a nearby house, a plume of smoke rising from the scene. Turning away, Kurosaki vanished without a word, looking up at the nearby school with a dark glance. From the window of Karakura High School, Orihime Inoue looked out of the window at where Ichigo had been. Her eyes fluttered dreamily and she sighed heavily, the wind catching her hair and she flicked it aside with a dainty hand.

'_Kurosaki-kun…I want you to talk to me. I want you to tell me what's wrong. Now…all you do is fight. It hurts my heart…I can feel it burn with every swing. Don't feel you carry a burden alone. Your friends do too…Kurosaki-kun…_' she thought to herself, images of Ichigo's violent struggle against Aizen flashing into her mind. It was horrible, gruelling and dark. All their friends, all their comrades, even their enemies had to pull together to achieve victory. There was blood and more blood, like a red rain. Aizen had become demonic, a creature of pure, untameable malevolence. Many people fell to bring him down. Perhaps Ichigo didn't realise, but she knew in her heart everyone was being tormented by it just as much.

'Miss Inoue?' the teacher suddenly asked, Orihime roused from her dreaming. The girl apologised and turned back to the book, but not before she looked out of the window one more time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo sat on the roof of a small house, gazing up into the sky. Breathing out, he rested his hands behind his head and lay back, his substitute Shinigami badge on the tiles beside him.

'_What's with the Seireitei? They've given me practically no orders for ages now._' he thought to himself. Looking down at the Urahara Shop, he watched as a sparkling light appeared in the sky. Raising an eyebrow, the teenager sat up and leapt from his perch, awaiting someone's arrival. Stepping out of the Senkaimon was Kisuke Urahara himself, Yoruichi Shihoin following closely behind. Ichigo watched in a deep sadness as she staggered out of the gate, Urahara helping her up. The women's leg was wrapped in a tight bandage, thick nails sticking out of the thigh section, almost like they were holding it in place. He didn't want to, but Ichigo was reminded instantly of what happened. It all had happened so fast. Aizen was about to be kicked, the attack was lightning fast. How anyone could have humanely reached out and grabbed her leg in that speed didn't seem possible to him. But then, that was it. Aizen wasn't human. He was a monster.

'Urahara-san…' Ichigo muttered, scampering over to them. Kisuke kept walking, his back to the boy. '…yo, Urahara-san!' Ichigo called louder. Urahara opened the front door to his shop, Ichigo stopping in his tracks and just waiting. The shop keeper helped Yoruichi through the doorway and then waited also, the wind picking up, billowing his green haori.

'What is it, Kurosaki-san?' he asked bluntly, not facing the boy. Kurosaki looked at him oddly, raising an eyebrow.

'Hey…what's going on, Urahara-san…why isn't Seireitei contacting me?' Ichigo asked, taking a step further towards the man. Kisuke didn't say a word, instead, he made his way into his building. Ichigo's eyes widened and he grabbed his zanpakuto.

'HEY, ANSWER ME!' he shouted but in a flash he choked, his sword spiralling from his hand, Urahara beside him. Blood dribbled down Ichigo's palm and he sank to his knees, bursting into tears. The man looked down on him from under his hat, Ichigo sobbing.

'What's happened to you, Kurosaki-san?' Urahara asked sympathetically. Rain clouds began to gather overhead, the water unleashing itself upon the two of them. Ichigo clenched his fists together, slamming his hand into a puddle, shuddering.

'Why…why won't it stop raining? Is this all that's going to happen?' the orange haired Shinigami wept as the water ran down his face, cold and heartless as it was. Lifting his head up, he screamed into the sky, a heartfelt, primal cry. From the side, Urahara watched, removing his hat and holding it by his chest, lightning and thunder mashing together in the tremulous skies above. Then, from nowhere, Tatsuki emerged. Kisuke watched her slowly, the girl looking at Ichigo. She trudged across the sopping wet gravel and knelt down beside the boy, the rain bombarding her back.

'Ichigo…' she whispered, the sparkling droplets falling from her hair and onto the boy's cheeks as she leant over him.

'Arisawa…san…?' Ichigo asked. Tatsuki shook her head angrily.

'Why are you being like this, Ichigo?' she asked, snapping at him now. Ichigo looked up into her eyes, stunned. 'Do you know how much pain you are causing Orihime? We all know you are upset, but don't you think there are other things to be worrying about? You need to pull yourself together, do you hear me, you have to…!' she shouted, grabbing Ichigo by the coat's collar and hauling him upwards. '…you have to do it!' she cried but they stopped as a crunching sound was heard. Looking to the side, Orihime stood beside a building, her hand on the wall, her hair soaked and stuck to her face. She was looking at Tatsuki in some form of disbelief, the black haired girl suddenly feeling awful.

'Orihime, I was just…' she began, the other girl turning and sprinting away. Tatsuki clenched her fists and took one look down at Ichigo. In a sudden move she lashed out, cracking Ichigo in the face. The boy hit the ground, water and blood splashing up around his face. He felt his emotions, his senses drain out of him and into the puddle he lay in, only able to faintly hear Tatsuki's quick footsteps, running after Orihime. Ichigo lay there, motionless, feeling the water seep around him. He closed his eyes and simply waited. Then, the rain stopped. However, he could still here it. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked up, Kisuke standing over him, an umbrella out above his head.

'Come on now. Let's get you home.' he said simply, a twinkle in his eye. Ichigo woke up on his bed, the window open and banging loudly in the wind. The curtains were flapping rigorously and he pushed them aside to close the window tight. Rubbing his eyes, he slouched back onto his springy bed, contemplating the events that had just happened. Eventually, he thought nothing more of it and decided he would think it through tomorrow, resting his head on his pillow and allowing it to sink into the softness.

* * *

Tatsuki finally caught up with Orihime, the girl crying restlessly up against a wall, the tears staining the brick. The dark haired girl went to hold her but Inoue moved away, her face a bright red under the streetlight. The moon was hanging over them and a cool wind blew around them, the rain lifting off slightly.

'Orihime…' whispered the girl, the orange haired girl shaking her head.

'Stay away from me Tatsuki! I never…I never thought you…you of anyone would do this…' wheezed the girl who was now coughing amidst her tears. Tatsuki simply ignored her and embraced her, Orihime weeping into her shoulder.

'…silly. I was always on your side, Inoue. You know that.' whispered Arisawa softly, Orihime crying her heart out.

'W…why won't he just let me into his feelings? Am I the only one he won't?' the girl said weakly, the two of them still not looking at each other.

'Ichigo's always been that way, Orihime. You have to give it time. He'll come round…' the girl said, opening her eyes and sighing, the wind pulling up fast around them both. '…he always does…' she said quietly. At the end of the road, the sky began to crack and tear open at the seams, a churning black hole of despair opening right in the middle of the air, a melancholy green eye opening in the dark, his vision fixed on the two girls.


	3. Hate Tolls for Thee

**Hey guys :D I'm glad the response for the fic so far has been good! The chapters are going to start picking up now, so I hope you all enjoy this and review it! Thank you to Illidan the Half Demon, hitsugayatoshirou1220, fuzzibunniez, HELLO I'M and animelover1993 for the reviews! Please review again guys ^^**

**03 - Hate Tolls For Thee**

Ichigo jolted upwards, the familiar reiatsu burning through the night sky. He begun to sweat and looked around for his sword. It was resting by his cupboard and he sprang out of bed, exploding into his Shinigami self and reached for his weapon.

'_It…can't be…that's Ulquiorra!_' he thought to himself, wrapping his hands around the jet black hilt of his zanpakuto. Not stopping for a second thought, the boy bounded through his window and darted through the streets. In a flash, Uryu was running alongside him, Ichigo looking suddenly to the side.

'…I…Ishida!' he choked, the Quincy sprinting beside him.

'I have just as much experience as the next person when it comes to him…' Uryu explained, turning to look at the substitute Shinigami, a small smirk on his face. '…you're not doing this alone, Kurosaki.' However, Ichigo scorned and looked back to the front, Uryu sighing, the two of them roaring towards the surging reiatsu.

* * *

A black shoe stepped forth from the churning vortex, followed by the rest of the Arrancar. Orihime's tears seemed to stop as she looked up, the wind catching her hair, her eyes focusing on the figure emerging from the deathly black portal, his eyes boring into her heart. Tatsuki stepped up next to Inoue, shaking, recognising Ulquiorra from the very first time he arrived in Karakura with Yammy. They all stood in silence, the portal closing behind the Espada with a ringing sound. As the gaping mouth locked shut, a shockwave of wind was sent cascading past them all, picking up dust and dirt. Orihime covered her eyes with her arm and looked up. Emerging from the dust, Ulquiorra's emerald green eyes shone in the moonlight and his pale hand burst out of the smoke, whipping it aside to face Orihime.

'Are you scared, woman?' he asked slowly, his voice shattering her resolve. Lowering his voice he stared down at her, his hair almost touching her face with the wind. Orihime watched, frozen to the spot as Ulquiorra's palm opened, reaching for her neck, his jet black fingernails ready to claw out her throat. Suddenly, out of the shadows, Tatsuki grabbed his arm and his eyes widened.

'G…get away from her!' the girl snapped. She tensed her grip on his wrist, Ulquiorra reaching for his zanpakuto. He unsheathed it, forcing the girl backwards as he raised his blade, Tatsuki cowering under his shadow.

'W…wait!' Orihime cried, stepping out in front of them, standing in between her friend and her enemy, the moon falling upon the trio. Ulquiorra stood, his sword rattling in front of him. The wind slowed and dropped, the Espada lowering his weapon to his side. He lifted his hand again and clasped it around her cheek, the girl silent, Tatsuki looking on in awe from behind the orange haired girl.

'You…humans…you and your hearts…I want to learn about it. I…I want to feel emotions again, like you taught me.' whispered the Hollow, Orihime's eyes widening in shock.

'You…' she caressed his palm, looking into his deathly eyes. '…really are alive?' She suddenly flashed back to that furious and horrific night, Ichigo and Ulquiorra clashing atop Las Noches' dome, like two demons locked in a hellish battle, ending with this figure in front of her vanishing with the winds.

'…how are you here?' she asked.

'I told Kurosaki Ichigo that he needed to kill me…' Ulquiorra replied darkly. '…it appears he even failed at that.' suddenly the Arrancar clutched his chest, demonic wings bursting out his back in a shower of dark rain before vanishing again, the wounds invisible, his eyes turning dark, before back to normal. Orihime recognised the form, even though it were there for a fraction of a second. He spluttered, throwing his head up and sighing heavily, staring into the girl's eyes.

'All I feel is despair…' he whispered. '…you must teach me to feel emotion…woman.' he spat. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he bent over backwards, Ichigo swinging his sword over the Espada's chest, Ulquiorra vanishing and reappearing atop a house, catching his balance.

'Ulquiorra!' Ichigo cried, standing next to Orihime. 'What the hell are you doing here!' he barked, Inoue watching him delicately. She clasped her hands together and smiled a little. She had waited a long time for her Kurosaki-kun to save her again. They turned and looked up to the building, Ulquiorra looking down at them, his green eyes burning into the night.

'Kurosaki Ichigo. What I want, is none of your business. You should make sure to stay away.' the Espada scowled, Ichigo looking away, resting his sword on his shoulder.

'Tch. I'll just kick the crap out of you again.' the boy grumbled, Ulquiorra's eyes widening. Orihime watched him, Ichigo not looking at her, desperately attempting to avoid eye contact.

'_Kurosaki-kun would never speak to someone like that…especially when he knows he didn't actually win alone last time…_' she thought to herself, watching the boy intently. Ulquiorra slowly reached for his sword, tilting his head at Kurosaki, the two of them locking eyes.

'I don't know where you gain the conviction to say that. But, if you wish, I will show you why you died the last time we fought.' Ulquiorra said darkly, clasping his fingers around his green hilt. Ichigo's dark eyes burned into the Arrancar's, his face shadowed.

'…bring it.' he growled, Inoue running towards him.

'Wait, Kurosaki-kun…you can't beat him alone, remember…?' she cried, but Ichigo span round to her.

'BACK OFF!' he roared, the girl stopping in her tracks. Tatsuki watched helplessly, shaking her head at Ichigo. Orihime began to cry again, the girl helping her friend up and taking her away down an alley. Tatsuki stopped, her back to Ichigo's, his to hers.

'Ichigo…' she whispered. '…if you win…' she breathed, her hair covering her eyes. '…I don't want to see you back in the same classroom as Inoue again.' she started off down the alley, Ichigo's back to them, his kimono blowing in the wind.

'Fine with me…' he whispered, staring straight at Ulquiorra. '…BANKAI!' he cried, holding his sword out in front of him. In an explosion of black and red, he was surrounded by an immense reiatsu which pummelled him from all sides, billowing around him. He roared, flinging his sword up above his head, a torrent of wind and dust spiralling up around him.

'Tensa Zangetsu!' he cried, slashing downwards, parting the dust in a slice. However, as the plume parted, he was shocked to notice he wasn't in his Bankai uniform, but his Shinigami kimono, his enormous shikai in his hand. '…what?' he stuttered, looking down his arm at the weapon. Suddenly, Ulquiorra was in front of him and Ichigo brought his sword round to block the strike but he was knocked through a building, bursting through the bricks and lying, sprawled out on the road on the other side, dust rising from the damage created. Ulquiorra stepped over the wreckage and faced Ichigo who tried sitting up, wiping blood from his mouth, a sour look on his face.

'I don't know why your Bankai didn't work…' the Espada analysed, looking down at the boy. '…but it would appear you aren't getting on so well with that woman…' he murmured as Ichigo launched his sword at the enemy, Ulquiorra catching it in his hand. '…is that correct?' he said darkly.

'It's got nothing to do with you!' Ichigo bellowed, swinging away from the Hollow. In that instant, Uryu pounced over them both, unleashing a barrage of blue arrows down at the villain, Ulquiorra disappearing into a rising torrent of smoke. Landing neatly on the other side, his Quincy mantle draping itself softly over his shoulders, the boy stood to his feet, rearranging his glasses.

'Whatever's wrong with you Kurosaki…' Uryu said coldly, Ulquiorra emerging from the dust. '…sort yourself out now.' he said unforgivingly. 'Then, beg Inoue-san for forgiveness.' As he spoke, someone swiped at him, the Quincy narrowly dodging, skidding down the road. Ichigo dashed towards him, but was completely wiped out by an enormous green light. The boy slammed into a wall, the bricks collapsing upon him, smashing onto the tarmac below. Ulquiorra emerged, smoke rising from his finger tip.

'It appears there truly is something going on, Kurosaki Ichigo. You've allowed it to allow me, to exploit your weaknesses.' the Espada gloated, the boy groaning, his back lodged into the stones jutting out around him. With that, the villain sheathed his blade and vanished, Uryu helping Ichigo from the rubble. Kurosaki didn't utter a word, instead, he stood up, swaying.

'We have to go after him, Kurosaki!' Uryu pleaded, Ichigo shrugging him off.

'What's the point? You just saw what happened, he murdered me. For some reason, I can't bring out my Bankai. It's hopeless.' Ichigo moped, but Uryu suddenly held an arrow to the boy's face, Ichigo's eyes widening. In a flash, he released the bow's string, the arrow flying past the substitute Shinigami as he moved his head reflexively, sweat running down his forehead.

'What the hell Ishida -!' Ichigo snapped, but he stopped as the Quincy wasn't looking at him, instead, his glasses were reflecting the light of the moon, high in the clouds.

'You dodged it, didn't you?' he asked bluntly, Ichigo taken aback. 'Then let's go.' with that, Ichigo didn't grin, nor did he smile. Instead, he simply nodded reluctantly and the two of them disappeared into the air.

* * *

They hit the floor, taking a few jittery steps forwards. They had seen the girl from a way away, but now they had finally caught up. Tatsuki was on the floor, slumped up against a wall, clutching her shoulder. She was grimacing, her other hand curled into a fist by her side. Uryu placed his hand on her shoulder and she lightly moved her fingers. They were stained with blood. The Quincy unravelled a medical kit from within his jacket, applying a small anaesthetic and then wrapping it in a bandage.

'Is that better?' Ishida asked the girl, Arisawa nodding weakly. Ichigo was standing, looking around when he felt the girl's hand grip his ankle. Looking down, she was facing the floor. He couldn't see her eyes, but he knew Tatsuki well. He knew she was crying. Her hand was shaking and she looked up at him.

'You bastard Ichigo…she's gone…' she whispered, shaking her head, the orange haired Shinigami looking down at her in horror. '…Orihime's been taken…!' Then, from the shadowy alleyway, another figure emerged, his cane clashing with the floor at each step. They looked as Urahara Kisuke approached them, his eyes hidden underneath his hat, his blonde hair blowing in the wind.

'Urahara-san…?' Ichigo whispered, the man flicking his hat up to get a better look at them.

'I'm afraid that's not the only bad news.' the shopkeeper divulged, sighing. 'Ichigo…' he began, looking up at the boy. '…Karin and Yuzu…' he breathed, Ichigo's eyes widening in anguish as Urahara revealed the facts. '…they're gone.'


	4. The Repentance Cell's Prisoner

**Hey everyone! Thank you to HELLO I'M, Kitsune-242, Illidan the Half Demon, TheDarkSlayer, Nickstar1991 and fuzzibunniez for their reviews! Please review this chapter too, the reviews keep me writing :D**

**04 - The Repentance Cell's Prisoner**

Ichigo stood in horror, his eyes wide with shock. Everyone was silent. A cool wind swept around them, Urahara watching the orange haired boy with sympathy. Uryu was beside Kurosaki, almost as aghast as he was. Tatsuki was still slumped against the wall, looking up at the moon, her eyes wet with tears.

'_Orihime…where the hell did you go?_' she thought to herself, gritting her teeth. Ichigo fumbled with the sword in his hand before looking around. He looked first at the Quincy, then at the shopkeeper, then down at Tatsuki. Finally, he dropped his sword on the ground. It fell slowly, the ringing of metal against the floor echoing loudly throughout the town. Ichigo didn't fall with it. Instead, he simply turned away, his coat drifting in the air behind him. Urahara looked up suddenly, his eye visible beneath the rim of his hat.

'Kurosaki-san…?' he whispered.

'How do you know this, Urahara-san?' Ichigo spoke bluntly, his back to the man.

'I was on my way to see how you were. You seemed so estranged that night, so I made my way to your house. But…when I arrived, your sisters were gone.' Kisuke explained, Ichigo nodding.

'Ulquiorra…' he whispered darkly, gripping his fist. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and instantly he relaxed, Urahara standing behind him. The man was looking at him straight in the eye, a twinkle in the shopkeeper's pupil.

'I do have some information for you though.' the man went on, Ichigo turning to listen easier. 'I immediately did a search of your house. I am aware that Espada returned to Karakura tonight. However…' the man continued, looking into the boy's eyes, a small grin on his face. '…there wasn't a trace of his reiatsu in your house.' Ichigo gasped, Uryu looking up sharply.

'So…he didn't take them?' Ishida chuckled, looking back at Ichigo. Urahara shook his head.

'No he didn't. But, it would appear he did take Miss Inoue. I would argue that right now she is the safer of the two.' Urahara explained, Ichigo grabbing him by the collar rashly.

'Then what do we do? And how do you know that? Now that Aizen isn't around, Ulquiorra has no reason to keep her alive!' Ichigo barked, Urahara holding his hand up in front of the substitute Shinigami.

'So why kidnap her? If he truly wanted her dead he could have just killed her here and now. I am more curious about your sisters. Whoever wanted to kidnap them must want to get close to you. They themselves have no real value, no real power. It must be to do with you.' the man said coldly. Ichigo pushed away from him, cursing.

'I could have guessed that one.' he snarled. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he thought of something. Urahara nodded when, in a darting movement, he pulled his hat down over his eyes and span his cane around, summoning a brilliant Senkaimon behind them.

'Funny…I think I just figured out who to talk to.' Kisuke chuckled. They turned to look for Tatsuki, but she was already walking down the alleyway.

'Arisawa-san…' Uryu called after her, but she kept walking.

'Ichigo…' she muttered, not looking back, the boy's eyes staring at her. '…if you bring Inoue back, then maybe I'll forgive you.' she said softly, before turning round a corner. Uryu was poised to follow her, but Kisuke placed a hand in front of the boy.

'She's tougher than she looks, and she looks tough anyway.' Urahara winked. 'She'll be fine. Now…!' he cried, turning to the enormous wooden door hanging in the sky. He opened his arms out, the wind from the doorway billowing his green haori. From behind, Ichigo stood, Uryu approaching him.

'Kurosaki…' he whispered, Ichigo looking down at him. The boy was holding Zangetsu, it's wide, curved edge gleaming in the moonlight. '…I think this is yours.' Ichigo didn't say a word. Instead, he merely took the weapon by its hilt and flung it across his shoulder, staring forwards into the door. Urahara turned to them both, gesturing towards the doorway.

'Shall we?' he asked before stepping into the light, his body turning to speckles, shimmering in the light, Uryu following. Ichigo looked around one last time before taking a step into the doorway, the light exploding around him as he was the final person to climb through, the doors closing in before vanishing into thin air. From behind a wall, not five metres away, a figure watched silently before slipping away into the shadows.

* * *

It was the middle of the day in Seireitei and two guards stood, manning the colossal gateway. As the doors creaked open, light flooded in, the men preparing themselves. From the smoke, Urahara stepped in, waving his fan in front of his mouth.

'Wow, it's hot today…!' he said, flustered, wiping the sweat from his brow, the sun glaring down from above them. Uryu stepped out behind him, Ichigo following suit, the boy's eyes dark as he looked away restlessly. Together, they stepped forwards, looking up at the skyline. Towering over them was the Repentance Cell. It was a grand sight, the building almost scraped the clouds, the sunlight rising above it. But all it reminded Ichigo of, was a curling, thick, purple vine, twisting and crushing around it. Urahara carried on, Shunsui Kyoraku, Retsu Unohana and Jushiro Ukitake appearing before them, landing neatly on the ground. Unohana stepped in front of the two, bowing to Kisuke as he stepped forwards, the man doing the same.

'It is an honour, Lady Unohana. Or should I say, Captain Commander?' the man said simply. Unohana smiled warmly.

'The three of us share that honour. Now that Head Captain Yamamoto has passed away…' she whispered.

'He fought gallantly. It was worthy of his title.' Kisuke reassured her, the woman smiling through the sadness. Turning, the group made for the tower. Trailing in front of them, Kisuke walked alongside the three leading Shinigami, Shunsui removing his hat and running a hand across his hair.

'So, Urahara-san…I hear there's something going on with you and the doorway? More experiments knowing you?' the man asked, Urahara waving him off defensively.

'Oh no no…! Merely educational on my behalf.' the man laughed meekly. Shunsui simply smiled lightly and they carried on, the Shinigami stopping at the base of the tower. Urahara looked up, whistling. 'Well I never. I don't remember it being so tall! Shouldn't be too much trouble.'

'Let's hope you're not too rusty, Kisuke-san.' Ukitake chuckled heartily, rubbing the back of his head. Uryu stepped up behind them, the two of them finally caught up.

'Erm…what are you talking about?' he asked bluntly, Urahara turning to him.

'What, you've never climbed a building like this before?' the man smiled. Unohana closed her eyes and vanished in a flash, Kyoraku and Jushiro following fast, Urahara doing the same, dust and smoke blasting out from under their feet as they left, Ichigo and Uryu covering their eyes as the torrent of power surged past. Looking up, they were left dazzled at the sight before them.

'Well…guess we're going up.' Uryu sighed, looking at Ichigo. The orange haired Shinigami was already placing his hand on the bone white wall and closing his eyes. Nodding, Ishida understood. There wasn't the time to be waiting around. With that, they exploded upwards, Shunpo and Hirenkyaku propelling them upwards. The ground was blasted away from them, the sky coming in dangerously fast. All around the two of them was just a whirlwind of dust. The bridge connecting the cell to the Seireitei was coming in quick. Suddenly, Ichigo jolted and missed a step, the boy hurtling downwards.

'_Damn it!_' he cursed, looking around him as the floor came rattling towards him, the only sound he could hear now was the howling wind. Then, from nowhere, a hand reached out through the dust, Uryu grappling with Ichigo's kimono.

'You never were good with…controlling reiatsu…were you?' he grunted, hauling Ichigo upwards, the two flinging themselves into the air, propelled again by both their reiatsu until finally they crashed down onto the bridge. Ichigo slammed into the railing and spat, rolling backwards onto the wood whilst Uryu hit the path hard, skidding to the edge of the bridge. Looking up, the two clutched their heads, Urahara chuckling away at them.

'Come on you two, get up.' he said. Unohana approached him slowly, her eyes focused on the daunting cell in front of them.

'Are you sure you want to take him in there? I take it you are meeting him after all. Ichigo-kun may not be so well prepared.' Retsu said worriedly, casting her motherly gaze over at the orange haired boy.

'Well…whether he is or isn't, he certainly wants some answers.' the shopkeeper explained.

'You think he of all people will give Ichigo answers?' she asked the man, Urahara shrugging, narrowing his eyes at the door at the end of the bridge.

'Only one way to find out…' he whispered darkly. He turned to call Ichigo over, but the boy was already moving down the bridge. The substitute Shinigami trudged across the bridge, the thin walkway dangling precariously over the chasm that was the height of the Seireitei. Looking over the side, Ichigo tilted his head, the buildings so far down that they looked like nothing more than drawings etched onto a map. The wind caught his kimono and it fluttered around him, the boy never looking back. Everyone waited at the opposite end, watching him walk. Ishida attempted to follow, but Kisuke held him back.

'Leave him. If we are to get anything out of this, we shouldn't be present.' the man said, Uryu simply watching Ichigo disappear into the door.

* * *

The door closed slowly behind the boy as he stepped into the room. It was totally black inside and he couldn't see anything. Nothing at all. Looking around, he tried to visualise what the room looked like. However, he stumbled over what felt like a chair and it clattered across the room before striking metal. Then, he heard a shuffling sound coming from somewhere in front of him. He squinted to try and see through the darkness, but nothing was giving itself to him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, lights exploded into life above him, the room illuminating sharply.

'What…the?' he spluttered, covering his eyes with his hand.

'Well well…' hissed a voice, Ichigo's eyes widening. Turning, the boy looked behind him, the tall, steel bars of the single cell standing staunchly were intimidating. But not as intimidating as the beast they contained. Ichigo rested his hands around the bars, a figure standing up against the back wall, strung up by his arms with solid chains, their ghoulish rattling coursing through the stone. Lifting his head, the man's purple hair dropped slightly across his face, but it wasn't enough to hide his devilish smile, his squinty eyes piercing into Ichigo's soul, feeding on his fears.

'…not such a long time no see, ey, Kurosaki Ichigo-kun?' Gin chuckled. Ichigo stepped back, the snake like man tilting his head at the boy. 'Somethin' the matter?'

'What are you doing in here? Urahara-san told me on the way here there would be someone who could give me answers, but…' Kurosaki blurted, Ichimaru leering at the boy from behind his cell.

'Ah I see…' the man whispered dangerously. Ichigo stepped forwards again, grasping the bars in his grip.

'But what are you doing in here? You helped us defeat Aizen in the end!' the boy exclaimed, but Gin looked at him darkly, a vicious grin on his cold, thin face.

'Ichigo-kun…you don't get off bein' a traitor jus' by stabbin' someone in the back. They said they'd spare me the death sentence fer now. Heh…it won't last. At least I got Rangiku-san on my side.' he sniggered, looking back at Ichigo. 'But back to you. You wanted answers?'

'Yeah…my sisters, they were kidnapped…also…' Ichigo began to trail off, clenching his fist. '…somehow, Ulquiorra is alive.' he said, Ichimaru's attention on him completely now.

'Alive ya say? Interestin'. I may have some answers for ya. But…ya are gonna have to work for them.' the traitor suggested, Ichigo shaking his head.

'I don't have time, Karin and Yuzu…' he began, Gin rattling the chains on the walls incessantly. Ichigo stopped speaking, instead waiting for Ichimaru to continue.

'…listen. Just get the guards ter take these chains off of me. How am I gonna get outta here? It's not like I could just wrench the place apart. These things are tearin' at my wrists.' Ichigo thought about it for a moment and then nodded, opening the door and gesturing for a guard to enter. The man walked in and unlocked the bars, Ichigo keeping his eyes on Gin the whole time as the man removed his shackles, the traitor landing softly on the floor as he rubbed his wrists. The guard left the room silently, closing the door shut behind him.

'Is that it?' Ichigo asked. 'Will you please tell me about my sisters?' he pleaded, Gin looking up at him.

'Yer desperate ain't ya?' he wondered, Ichigo cursing and punching the wall violently, chunks of brick and stone spurting out around his hand.

'TELL ME!' he roared, clasping the bars and pulling himself forwards, Gin not even flinching as Kurosaki thrashed at them, before finally stopping and sinking down into the chair in front of the cell. Gin looked down at him, smirking nastily.

'Y'know…' he purred, stepping up to the bars, Ichigo flustered, sitting wearily on the chair. '…Rangiku's told me an awful lot about ya. About how ya can't sleep. About how ya have those dreams about yer dad an' yer friend. About how ya…' the man hissed manipulatively, the wind seeping through the window and running through his billowing white coat. '…hate yer friends.'

'That's not true.' Ichigo growled, his head down.

'Oh? Then why do ya distance yerself from them? Why don't ya…listen to them?' the man asked, Ichigo quiet again. 'You don't want their help…do ya? Ya want to do things independently. Is that why Zangetsu wouldn't Bankai for ya?'

'How the hell do you know all this!' Ichigo shouted, Gin constantly smiling that unwavering smile.

'Yer time is almost up here, Ichigo-kun.' Gin noted, looking out of the window at the captains strolling down the bridge towards them. 'Let me tell ya one thing before ya go…' the man hissed, Ichigo leaning in close, the villain bringing his mouth to Ichigo's ear. '…ya should really check in Kisuke Urahara's basement. It'll be a shame if ya never do. 'Cause then you'll never find out why daddy ain't comin' back.' Ichigo's eyes shot open and he threw himself at the bars, scrabbling for Gin, the man chuckling darkly as he slipped away into the shadows.

'I'LL KILL YOU!' Ichigo screamed, unsheathing his zanpakuto when suddenly Urahara burst in, the doors slamming against the walls as he grappled with the orange haired Shinigami's wrist, Kurosaki cursing the man over and over when, all of a sudden, he blacked out. He didn't see anything after he hit the floor.


	5. Devastating Decisions

**Hey there everyone! Sorry if this chapter isn't so good, I was a little weary of posting, but as always, I want to know what you think! Thank you to reviewers Illidan the Half Demon, TheDarkSlayer, Kitsune-242 and fuzzibunniez! I hope you all enjoy, please review again :D**

**05 - Devastating Decisions**

The world began to come into focus around Ichigo. He blinked once, twice, three times. With that, he could see everything again and he sat up, dazed. There were people sitting around him, one of them reaching out across to him.

'Kurosaki?' came a familiar voice. Ichigo shook his head, Uryu coming slowly into view. Rubbing his forehead, the boy ignored his friend for a moment, trying to take in what had happened. He had almost completely forgotten.

'Kurosaki? Are you alright, can you hear me?' Ishida's voice came again, Ichigo nodding dumbly. Sitting back, Uryu looked over to the person beside him, Chad listening intently to what he was saying.

'Is…is that you, Chad?' Ichigo murmured, Chad nodding silently. Then, they heard a door slide open, the tapping of clogs getting louder and louder until at last, Kisuke Urahara stood over Ichigo, looking down at the substitute Shinigami.

'Well good morning sunshine.' he chuckled. Ichigo scowled at him, standing wearily to his feet.

'Where are we?' he asked, Urahara staring at him.

'Have you forgotten that much? We're in my shop, Ichigo.' the man said loudly, Ichigo swatting him away. Uryu stood up too, Chad following suit, the Mexican boy towering over the lot of them.

'What's going on here?' Ichigo wondered.

'You became enraged when talking to Ichimaru back in the Repentance Cell. Urahara-san used a Shinten to knock you out temporarily.' Uryu explained.

'With reiatsu like yours, I'm surprised you were down for so long.' Urahara filled in, Ichigo scratching his head. 'Anyway, that isn't important. What's important now is to find either Miss Inoue or your sisters first.'

'But which do we go for? Whoever we choose will leave the other in danger.' Uryu asked, Urahara scratching his chin. Ichigo was standing silent in the middle of the room, staring out of the window. He stepped across the hall and hung his elbows out the window, allowing the breeze to wash against his face. He sighed out heavily, looking around.

'We didn't get anything out of Ichimaru.' Uryu commented, the rest of them still talking together.

'Not that we know of…' Urahara whispered, his eyes darting over to Ichigo. '…he may have told Ichigo something when we weren't in there.' Chad sidled over to the orange haired boy, placing a hand on the window's edge. Ichigo came out of his stupour, looking up at the massive man.

'Ichigo…' Chad spoke softly, one of his eyes visible beneath his thick, brown hair. '…is there anything you know that could help us?' he asked, Ichigo returning to the window.

'Nothing you need to know.' he said bluntly, Chad's eyes widening. He grunted, ready to speak. Instead however, he left Ichigo to his own devices. Uryu nodded, understanding immediately what had happened. Then, out of the blue, Yoruichi Shihoin suddenly appeared within the room, panting heavily, cursing as she rubbed her leg.

'Yoruichi-san!' Urahara smiled. 'The leg no better?' the man asked nicely, the woman shaking her head in response.

'No. I dare not ask whether things are going well here or not either.' she said sternly, casting a dark glance over at Ichigo. 'Kisuke, can I talk to you for a moment?' she asked, the man nodding. The two of them vanished, reappearing on the roof of his shop. The wind caught Urahara's haori, causing it to flutter around him, the man keeping a hold of his hat.

'What is you want to talk about, Yoruichi-san?' he wondered, the woman looking out at Karakura Town.

'I think it's time we kicked Ichigo out of this depression. It's time he learnt to deal with his pain.' she said scornfully, Urahara taken aback.

'What are you suggesting?' he asked meekly, the woman looking back at him.

'We have to save one of these people first, there's simply no other way around it. I suggest it be Orihime. We know where she is, that Arrancar won't have taken her anywhere other than Hueco Mundo. Anywhere else and we would have been able to detect her spiritual pressure by now.' the woman explained.

'Would we?' Urahara said, unsure. Yoruichi nodded, folding her arms.

'Ever since she became depressed, Inoue's been releasing more and more reiatsu. Clearly she doesn't know it, but it would explain how that Arrancar knew where to find her.' she deduced, Urahara nodding in slow agreement.

'But…that isn't the only reason you want to get her back first…is it?' Kisuke said slyly, the woman shaking her head regretfully.

'No, it isn't. Her powers…should anything happen to Ichigo's sisters, we should be able to save them with her rejection abilities. Without her, we lose an extremely valuable ally.' she said darkly, Urahara nodding sadly behind his fan.

'So be it. We'll have to tell Ichigo.' he whispered and the two of them stood in silence, looking out at the setting sun. 'There's something else bothering you, isn't there?'

'Can't you feel it Kisuke?' Yoruichi asked, her eyes full of worry. 'Aizen may be gone, but something stirs right here in Karakura. I don't like it one bit.' she purred, the man turning to go back into his shop.

'Maybe.' he simply said, a weak tone in his voice. Yoruichi turned and looked at him suspiciously, the man vanishing into his house. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head slightly.

'…Kisuke?'

* * *

Ichigo and the others were still in complete silence when Urahara landed back into the room. Before they could speak, he had opened the hatch to his basement and scurried down there. They watched the trap door carefully, readily waiting for any sign of life to reappear. Finally, Urahara popped his head up and grinned.

'Ready when you are!' he exclaimed and the group followed him down. They came out into the cavernous training room that was Kisuke's basement, the man striding across the barren floor, the others following behind him.

'What is this, Urahara-san, have you made the decision?' Uryu asked, the man silent, briskly moving on ahead. Finally, they came a stop at two, tall pillar like rocks in the centre of the basement, the shopkeeper looking up at them. They towered over them, casting looming shadows across the faces of the heroes, each one looking up, impressed at what they saw.

'Kurotsuchi Mayuri wouldn't give me the materials to create Garganta…' Urahara chuckled. '…so I guess we'll have to do it the old fashioned way.' he plunged his cane into the ground in front of him and whipped his hand out to the side, waves of energy billowing past him, whipping up whirls of dust around the group.

'Wait…' Ichigo began, stepping forwards, Urahara's back to him. '…so…this means we're going for Inoue first?' he spluttered. Kisuke turned slightly, his eye piercing Ichigo's, the boy frozen to the spot.

'I'm afraid so, Kurosaki-san. There are just some things that you have to do.' with that, he turned away from Ichigo, the boy gripping Zangetsu's hilt tight. He was shaking, his head hanging as he tried to fathom what was going on. Were they planning on abandoning his sisters? Why would they even consider something without consulting him? Desperate for answers, he lunged at Kisuke, the man nodding to Uryu.

'Urahara-san!' Ichigo roared but suddenly, out of nowhere, Chad appeared in front of him, tackling the boy to the ground, dust shooting up around them. Ichigo prepared to throw the man from him, but he stared up into a blue light, an arrowhead pointing down at him as Uryu looked angrily at him.

'It's time you snapped out of this, Kurosaki. It's time you realised what is most important in this world. Your feelings…or everyone's.' the Quincy whispered, Ichigo's eyes wide open in revelation. 'We had already gone through this with Urahara without you. Before all this happened, you would have done what you knew in your heart was right. You would never have left Miss Inoue with that Arrancar, in fact…' the Quincy lamented, staring down at the substitute Shinigami. '…I know for a fact you would have fought the law to save her.'

'Ishida…' Ichigo whispered. 'But…'.

'I know it's hard Ichigo! You're not the only one who's lost a family member before! We've been through this! I don't know what the hell it's going to take, but…' Uryu slowed down, Urahara and Chad watching him secretly, Ichigo remembering back to the night Ulquiorra arrived.

_'Whatever's wrong with you Kurosaki…' Uryu said coldly, Ulquiorra emerging from the dust. '…sort yourself out now.' he said unforgivingly. 'Then, beg Inoue-san for forgiveness.' _

'…we're not listening to you anymore…never would you have left Inoue there. Right now, you are thinking only of yourself. I did too at one point. But…that's changed now, KUROSAKI!' Ishida bellowed, his voice hoarse. Slowly, Chad lifted himself from Ichigo, Uryu lowering his bow. Standing slowly to his feet, Ichigo swayed, his Zangetsu hanging loosely in his hand. Suddenly, he gripped it, energy rippling out from underneath him. He flicked his head up, fire burning blue in his eyes, his kimono twisting and turning around him.

'Yeah. Let's go.' Ichigo said unconvincingly, but, it was good enough for now. Urahara nodded and threw his arms in front of him, one hand clasping the top of his cane, the other holding his hat firmly in place.

'Alright. Here goes. My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds…' he boomed, a massive light opening up in front of them between the two rocks. '…my left hand is the blade that binds reality…' as he chanted the incantation, rubble and dust began to float upwards before being sucked into the light, the vortex beginning to churn and spin, the group watching from behind the shopkeeper. '…The black haired shepherd is hung from a chair…' the light began to split, turning into teeth like appendages which opened from the centre outwards. '…Stratus clouds come…' Urahara cried as the Garganta tore open, light rushing past them all as he lifted his hand from the cane, stretching them out wide, a ringing sound screeching through the hall. '…and I strike down the ibis!' Ichigo watched as the gaping doorway of darkness seethed in front of them, hanging in the air like an aura of evil. Urahara relieved a heavy sigh and turned round to them, taking his hat off.

'I'm afraid I won't be joining you. I have things to see to. You all remember the rules of the Garganta, yes?' he asked, the group nodding. 'Bring Inoue back, Kurosaki-san. Then we can immediately start the search for your sisters.' Ichigo nodded.

'_Don't worry, Karin, Yuzu…I will come and save you!_' he thought to himself, Uryu bounding into the Garganta, Chad following fast. Finally, Ichigo swung his sword up onto his back and charged in, the Garganta slamming shut behind them.

'Hurry, Kurosaki-san…' Kisuke whispered.


	6. Princess of the White Dunes

**Hey there guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter! I listened to 'Princess in Captivity' whilst writing it ^^ Thank you to fuzzibunniez, Illidan the Half Demon and TheDarkSlayer for your positive comments on the last chapter! :D**

**06 - Princess of the White Dunes**

She stood elegantly atop a tall, bone white pillar. All around her she could see nothing but complete darkness on the horizon, the inverted moon hanging mysteriously in the sky above, illuminating the dusty desert laid out in front of her. It was her world, she'd been told. Her world. She pulled her hands up to her lips and pulled her fingers together close, closing her eyes, a small, sparkly tear running down her cheek. Looking up, she stared out over the distance, her long, orange hair unravelling itself, flowing out beside her.

'My world?' she whispered to herself. '…I don't want it.' She perched herself down on a small rock, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. Lying back, she looked up into the sky, wishing for stars. Of course, there were none, and she sighed heavily, dreaming of what could happen.

'_Why did he bring me here? On the way, he said nothing at all. Just…it doesn't seem like he wants to kill me…_' she thought to herself, all kinds of different scenarios flooding through her mind. Suddenly, she felt something loom over her. Looking down, she saw a shadow cover her entire being. She turned slowly, her eyes shuddering with fright as she looked up, a monstrous creature standing over her, his slavering jaws hanging open.

'You…little girl…look tasty…yes, a very tasty soul indeed. Not as nice as Shinigami…' the Hollow gargled, Inoue stepping slowly to her feet, tripping over backwards and landing hard on her wrist, grimacing. The enormous beast like monster hunched over her, his thick, trunk like arm reaching out for her face. '…but you'll do! I haven't eaten in so long…all the Arrancar are dead, Las Noches…it doesn't exist anymore! But there is…somethin' good in that…' the soul belched, his red eyes burning through the dark sky. Licking his lips with a fat, pink tongue, he lunged for her. '…there ain't no competiti-!' he choked, his eyes wide in shock as he stopped in mid air, the woman cowering beneath him. She heard the patter of water as his blood splashed onto the white surface, the Hollow splitting in half down the middle before toppling over backwards, falling from the tower.

'Huh…?' Orihime muttered, looking past the remains at a sword glinting in the light. With a click, Ulquiorra sheathed his weapon, looking in disdain at the creature lying hundreds of metres below.

'Fool. There will always be competition.' he said darkly. Turning to Inoue, he stepped over to her, helping her up. She didn't know what to make of the situation, so she instinctively thanked him.

'Hmm.' he said bluntly, sitting her down on the rock again and turning away. 'You should have contacted me, you could have been killed.' They waited in silence, Ulquiorra scanning the area around them. Finally, he turned round and offered his pale white hand to the girl, Orihime staring at him, then down at the ground.

'I won't kill you.' the Arrancar said begrudgingly. 'I…' he began, trailing off, the wind catching his hair suddenly, blowing it around his face. Irritated, he swatted away at it, Inoue slowly laughing, a very weak, meek chuckle, but nonetheless, she felt a warmth in her heart. Ulquiorra simply scoffed at it and clutched her hand, the two of them taking off into the dark sky above. Orihime looked down, finding herself grasping at his sleeves tighter and tighter as they sped upwards, the dull, silvery sands becoming harder to see. Finally, the Espada tailed off and glided downwards, landing neatly within the ruinous remains of the Las Noches throne room. Around them rose towering pillars, cracked and covered in a wispy, white moss, the shattered shards of a once proud and authoritative throne slumped behind them. Inoue looked around, recognising the place almost instantly. She had stood, face to face with this Arrancar in this exact spot not that long ago, just before the Winter War truly began. Except, what was once a glistening floor, that reflected like a thousand mirrors, was now scratched and misty, Inoue barely able to see her splintered face within a tile.

'This is all that remains of Aizen-sama's empire. His kingdom now lies in broken abandon.' Ulquiorra said, a melancholy tone to his voice. The girl looked into his green eyes, wondering what exactly he was thinking.

'…does that upset you?' she whispered in return. The Espada looked away, his hands shoved into his pockets.

'…No.' he replied simply. 'I understand now that Aizen-sama's goals truly revolved around only himself. But, he gave us hope. Hope that we did not have. Why should the Shinigami live on in a peaceful afterlife and leave us Hollow at their mercy? That is what he told us. But…now I am so much more the wiser. I know of what he did to the Tercera Espada, Harribel. Her spirit told the dead of his betrayal. I thought to myself then, so who does Aizen-sama work with?' Ulquiorra continued, now staring straight back at the girl, Inoue listening intently.

'I realised of course the obvious answer. No one. There are none higher…' he whispered now, staring into her soul. '…than God himself. However, now, Las Noches lies in the dust, soon to be swallowed by the sands. The palace was a sign of hope to all Hollow, those who were not allowed within its walls strived to be. Hollows won't amass in this part of Hueco Mundo anymore.'

'So…do you hate the Shinigami?' the woman asked.

'Hate them? I could not. I have no reason to. After all…' Ulquiorra stepped up to her, looking down upon the girl. '…I was defeated by a human.' She remained silent, harking back to that dark night once more where Ichigo changed. It was then she realised the Espada was wrong. It wasn't a human that had defeated him. It wasn't human at all. Suddenly, she was thrown out of her dreamy state by a hand on her shoulder.

'Come with me.' Ulquiorra purred, his green eyes sparkling in the night moon. Together, they lifted up from the dusty throne room and looked on upwards, floating ever closer towards the brilliant moon. Finally, they set themselves down atop an enormous tower, overlooking the entirety of Hueco Mundo. The area spanned out for miles below them, the wind swooping around them, Inoue teetering on the edge before stepping into the middle of the tower more, Ulquiorra facing outwards at the blank horizon, the only shapes being made were that of the quartz trees.

'This…is my world. It can be yours too, woman.' Ulquiorra said simply, turning to look at her, his eyes filled with a sort of empty longing. Inoue stared back into them, the empty void filling her up, pulling her emotions to the edge of the brink.

'I…I don't…' she began, the Arrancar turning to face her completely, his uniform whipping around him in the furious wind.

'There are no stars in Hueco Mundo. I didn't bring you up here for a beautiful sight, for I know there are none. I want to ask you…teach me to feel emotion again.' the Espada asked, Orihime furrowing her brow, a confused look on her face.

'I'm sorry, I don't…' she stuttered again, Ulquiorra lifting his hand up to his face, Inoue watching in a mixture of horror and awe as he drove his fingers into his eye socket, removing his eyeball completely. Holding it out in front of him, he raised his eyebrow, watching the girl with his remaining eye.

'Your face…it flickers. Are you scared, woman? Do you fear for me? There is no need. This is one of my most potent abilities. Regeneration, greater than that of any Espada before me.' he whispered softly before crushing his in between his bony fingers, green dust floating out and surrounding Inoue, the girl closing her eyes, unsure of what was happening as her mind was suddenly filled with pictures.

_Ulquiorra held out his hand to the girl, the two of them staring face to face atop the partially destroyed dome. _

'_In the end…I actually think I had some interest in you people.' he whispered, the Espada's body fading away slowly into the wind. 'Are you scared, woman?' he asked quietly, the girl standing in front of him now, tears welling in her eyes._

'_I'm not afraid…' she murmured, Ulquiorra closing his lips with a final word._

'_I see…' _

The two of them awoke from the misty gaze, Inoue's eyes flickering back into reality, one of Ulquiorra's eyes closed whilst it regenerated.

'You see? I felt something back then that my body was desperate to feel again. I waited, suspended in temporal reality for this moment. Inoue Orihime…teach me to feel what you call, emotions, again.' he said, raising a hand to her, the girl looking down at it, unsure of what to make of the situation.

'I think I found the heart.' the Espada said listlessly, Inoue gasping. 'It is all I ask…woman. No…Orihime.'

'Ulquiorra…' she whispered, moving closer to the Espada, the two of them staring at one another. He reached down to her face, the woman still unsure of exactly what she was doing and what was happening before her eyes. She didn't know it, but the events that proceeded would change everything that happened. It could have gone either way. But she knew that with Kurosaki, it would only go one way. Sighing, Ulquiorra removed his hand from her face and clutched the hilt of his zanpakuto. From below the tower, the sky split and cracked, glass like shards shooting out and floating aside as Ichigo and the others burst through the Garganta, Ulquiorra and Inoue looking down on them from above. Ichigo slammed his foot into the calm, white sands and craned his head up, his eyes burning into Ulquiorra's.

'Welcome back…Kurosaki Ichigo.' Ulquiorra said darkly.


	7. Call Me Absolute Despair

**Here's the next chapter guys! I listened to 'Hollowed' mostly during this chapter ^^ Please can everyone review, it's only the reviews that keep me writing, good or bad! Thank you to Illidan the Half Demon, TheDarkSlayer, fuzzibunniez and stormcrowley for their reviews! Please keep them up guys! :D**

**07 - Call Me Absolute Despair**

There was a rumbling sound echoing across the white sands of Hueco Mundo. From the tallest tower, atop the highest peak, Inoue Orihime whisked her eyes downwards, the sand and dust collecting into a single point. She covered her face with her hand slightly, the shards of dirt swilling around this centre point, Ulquiorra stepping forwards, his gaze averted from the girl. Suddenly, the sky began to crack at this spot, Ulquiorra's eyes widening in shock.

'That's…' he choked. '…Garganta!' From all around them, a piercing ringing sound could be heard and the night sky was shattered, plates of glass like metal breaking free from the black and spiralling around in the air, three figures bursting forth from the dark portal. Ichigo slammed his foot into the ground, digging up sand and dust, swinging his blade around him in a wide arc, his eyes lurching up, locking into Ulquiorra's, the Arrancar staring down at him, his hands in his pockets.

'Welcome back…Kurosaki Ichigo.' he muttered, the boy jabbing his zanpakuto into the ground and cupping his mouth.

'Yo! Inoue! Get down here, we're leaving!' he snapped, the girl taking a slow step back. Ulquiorra noticed in the corner of his eye and looked slowly from her to Ichigo. The boy simply didn't have the same look in his eyes as he did when he barged into the throne room that time.

'_Let's put it to the test._' Ulquiorra thought to himself, grasping Inoue by the collar and holding her out over the edge of the tower. The girl shrieked and began to cry, her soft, blue tears glistening all the way down. 'Will you save the woman, Kurosaki Ichigo? I'll drop her.'

'Bastard…' Ichigo growled, but Ulquiorra tilted his head.

'Ho…not even so much as a fruitless leap up here? Something truly is wrong. I remember the last time…at the mere mentioning of her name you pounced upon me, even though, you knew in your heart you stood no chance. Now, she is here, hanging to her death and you don't even move.' slowly, the Espada placed her back on the tower. 'Forgive me. I simply wanted to prove a point.' the Hollow whispered to her, his voice low and cold on the wind.

'_Ku…Kurosaki-kun…he must truly hate me…_' thought Inoue to herself, her mind shaking and shuddering through her constant crying. Ichigo went for his hilt, clutching it in a powerful hand and hauling the weapon from the ground, slicing the sand from its blade.

'Just get down here. Don't make me come up there!' Ichigo roared, Ulquiorra raising an eyebrow.

'You would need to be made?' the Espada coaxed. Shaking his head, Ichigo vanished from the spot, the cloth bandaging his sword whipping off in the wind. The boy had appeared in the air above them both, blue light collecting around his weapon.

'Getsuga…' he growled, Ulquiorra acting fast and grabbing the girl, the two of them leaping from the tower as Ichigo brought down his weapon. '…Tenshou!' he screamed, the explosion of blue light rocking the desert as the tower was split in two by the blinding flash, a plume of smoke billowing out of either side. From the thick haze of dust, Ichigo emerged, looking around. Suddenly, he sensed someone behind him and he turned, clashing blades with Ulquiorra, the Hollow barely visible through the grey cloud. As they pushed against each other, golden sparks spewed out, Ichigo crying out in anger, flicking his sword suddenly downwards, the Arrancar stumbling past him with a crack. Ulquiorra fell, Ichigo soaring after him.

'You would come at me with just a shikai?' the villain asked, looking up at the boy racing down behind him.

'You know I can't Bankai!' Ichigo grunted, readying his weapon.

'Surely there's a reason?' Ulquiorra wondered, narrowing his eyes. Tired of talking, Ichigo unleashed another blast upon him, the Arrancar swatting it aside with his sword, but not before Kurosaki was already directly above him, the two locking zanpakuto once more.

'Give me a little respect. I may not have released, but I can still fight in my base form.' Ulquiorra sighed as the two of them exploded from the dust cloud, shooting out across the sky. His eyes caught sight of Inoue, alone and scared, sitting within the collapsed throne room. Turning his attention back to Ichigo, he pushed off of the boy and the two skidded apart.

'What is happening, Kurosaki Ichigo? Why are you different?' Ulquiorra pondered, Ichigo spinning his sword round.

'That's none of your business!' he shrieked, dashing for Ulquiorra. The Hollow held out his hand and caught Ichigo's wrist, the boy stammering to a halt. The two were extremely close, Ulquiorra's melancholy emerald eyes burning into Ichigo's own.

'It's all my business.'

'Why? Because it involves Inoue? You think you're her guardian angel or something? You were happy to kill her not that long ago!' Ichigo roared into his face, Ulquiorra casting him aside, raising his hand, a brilliant green Cero charging atop his finger. Ichigo's eyes widened, the boy falling back as the laser rocketed overhead, narrowly missing his chest. As the green light faded, Ulquiorra was standing tall in its midst, his eyes reflecting off of the remainder of the beam as he looked down on Ichigo, the boy rising from the smoke, his Hollow mask attached firmly to his face in a swathe of black and red reiatsu.

'She taught me something important. I would like to learn more. You on the other hand have completely disregarded her. What has happened, Kurosaki Ichigo?' Ulquiorra asked again, force in his voice this time. Ichigo's eyes became faint and he thought back slowly, the wind catching his hair.

_'Inoue…' he whispered but she didn't say a word. Instead she raised herself to him, her eyes closing, his doing the same as they leaned in, the street lamp seemingly brightening over their heads. As she moved her lips towards his, they stopped for but a fraction of a second. In that second, Inoue opened her eyes._

_'I'm sorry.' she whispered faintly and stepped away. Ichigo looked up, but the girl turned and walked away, pulling her coat around her as the wind picked up, buffering her with the cold._

Looking back up at his foe, he snarled, pulling his sword round again.

'_**Nothing happened!**_' he snapped, unleashing a blue Getsuga Tenshou at his foe. '_Blue! Don't tell me my Hollow powers are starting to fade as well!_' he thought to himself, Ulquiorra slashing through the blast, the attacks diverting off to the sides. Taking no chances, he darted at his opponent, throwing himself at him, slicing, slashing and hacking, the stoic Arrancar taking every chance to block, defend and push away, his intricate movements almost becoming a blur as Ichigo swung wildly.

'You're full of holes.' Ulquiorra said simply as Kurosaki attacked, the Arrancar's eyes suddenly looking down at Ichigo's hip. 'There!' he exclaimed and, in a sudden hit, blood splashed from the boy's hip, Ulquiorra stepping past him, his sword out at the side. Ichigo choked, his hands hovering around the wound. Suddenly, his mask cracked slightly and he cursed, replenishing it with a wave of his hand.

'You keep using all your power. But…with all this hate, you will never best me, even though your newly trained skills you acquired during the Winter War should have allowed it before this battle even began.' Ulquiorra whispered, looking back at the boy who fumbled to understand the situation. His hand was shaking as he held Zangetsu, Uryu and Sado looking up from the ground below.

'Kurosaki…' Uryu murmured.

'What is he doing?' Sado asked, the Quincy narrowing his eyes at the figures high in the dark sky above.

'I wish I knew.' Ishida replied, Sado watching him for a second before looking back up. He clenched his fist and looked around, watching the dust roll over the dunes.

'It's so quiet here now. Nothing remains.' the man said staunchly, Uryu nodding.

'This place was demolished.' he said softly, his glasses flashing blue with another attack in the air. Ichigo swung out, panting heavily as blood trickled down his face, sweat mixing with the bead as it dropped from his chin and landed somewhere far below.

'Y…you…never actually explained why you returned…' Ichigo spat, his voice returning to normal as the final remnant of his mask fell from his face, cracking and splitting far below into nothing.

'I think the most important thing here is the fact that your mask shattered. If I'm not mistaken, that looked like a new mask since the last time we fought. Are you truly getting weaker? No Bankai, no mask?' Ulquiorra asked him again, Ichigo baring his teeth as he swung violently at the Arrancar who stepped to the side, resting his finger on Kurosaki's back as the boy fell beside him.

'Pointless.' he muttered as he unleashed a wide green Cero into Ichigo's back, the boy plummeting to the ground below, disappearing in a torrent of smoke and dust. Ulquiorra stood in a moments silence, watching the ground for any sign of life. Finding none, he made a sound of disgust before turning briskly and vanishing, reappearing in front of Inoue, touching down gently and walking towards her. Inoue's eyes however, were on the ground where Ichigo lay. Ulquiorra watched her and sighed, shoving his hand into his pocket after holding it out to her.

'I don't understand you at all still it would seem. He acts as if he barely wants to save you, yet you look longingly down at his corpse. I told you I would give you the world…' Ulquiorra whispered to her, the girl turning to look at him now, scared slightly of what he may do. '…and you didn't so much as look at me in the eyes. You…are scared, aren't you, woman?' he asked quietly, the girl breathing out deeply. Meanwhile, Ichigo lay in thought, his eyes wide open as the sand washed around him.

'_Inoue…she needs me, doesn't she? But why won't I return her call. I can see her up there with him. It's no different to the last time. Dad…what should I do…is this the path I need to walk to save Karin and Yuzu? I…I won't let him harm her…I…I can't do this myself…_' Ichigo began to lift his arm, his sword rattling as it shook in his hand. With his other hand, he pushed down on the ground, straining to lift himself up. Gritting his teeth, he winced at the pain, but shook it off. He could no longer feel it, it was now, only a splatter of red on the sand. '_…what have I been doing this whole time?_' thoughts flashed through his mind, memories of times before.

_'Hey…what's going on, Urahara-san…why isn't Seireitei contacting me?' Ichigo asked, taking a step further towards the man. Kisuke didn't say a word, instead, he made his way into his building. Ichigo's eyes widened and he grabbed his zanpakuto._

_'HEY, ANSWER ME!' he shouted._

_'…you're not doing this alone, Kurosaki.' However, Ichigo scorned and looked back to the front, Uryu sighing, the two of them roaring towards the surging reiatsu._

_'Wait, Kurosaki-kun…you can't beat him alone, remember…?' she cried, but Ichigo span round to her._

_'BACK OFF!' he roared, the girl stopping in her tracks. _

'_What was I thinking…!_' Ichigo thought to himself as he hauled himself up, watching Inoue from far below, like a peasant to a queen.

_'…I don't want to see you back in the same classroom as Inoue again.' she started off down the alley, Ichigo's back to them, his kimono blowing in the wind._

_'Fine with me…' he whispered, staring straight at Ulquiorra. _

_'Wait…' Ichigo began, stepping forwards, Urahara's back to him. '…so…this means we're going for Inoue first?' he spluttered._

Ichigo rose to his feet, looking straight at the girl now, his fists clenched. His eyes twinkled blue and he hauled his zanpakuto from the ground, his hand up to his face now as he closed his eyes and thought to himself once more.

'_Please forgive me Inoue. I am so sorry._'

At the same time, Inoue was looking at Ulquiorra, the man's hand outstretched to her, his piercing gaze throwing her off balance.

'I…' she began, the dust beginning to churn behind her where Ichigo was. '…I…' with a blast of energy, Ichigo had exploded from the sand, swooping up behind the two of them, his Hollow mask fixed to his face, racing around the colossal building's remains. '…I love Kurosaki-kun.' she whispered, tears welling in her eyes once more. Ulquiorra gasped, his eyes wide. Suddenly, from behind them, Ichigo blasted up through the floor, the Arrancar turning sharply as the orange haired Shinigami brought down his blade, the Espada raising his.

'Damn…-!' Ulquiorra choked as a massive wave of black and red energy roared from Ichigo's weapon, suspending them all in time for a second, a split, brief second. Uryu and Sado watched in amazement from the ground below, the shockwave reaching them. Within the ferocious blast, Orihime covered her eyes, Ulquiorra's face contorted with an angered snarl as his zanpakuto split and shattered into three pieces in his hand, the light reflecting from the metal as everything seemed to collapse in on itself, Ichigo roaring the cry of a Hollow as his mask disintegrated from his face when finally, the light disappeared. Ichigo stood on one side of the building, Ulquiorra on the other, Inoue in the middle, their backs to each other. Finally, Ichigo staggered, blood spurting from his shoulder, raining down onto the white roof.

'Kurosaki-kun!' Inoue began, turning to him when she heard a clatter of metal. Looking across to the other side, Ulquiorra dropped his shard of a sword as blood erupted from his chest. Silently, he slumped to one knee before falling face down onto the rooftop.

**Ace Aero, animelover1993, BadyGuz, Nickstar1991, Kitsune-242, Ulquiorra-quatro and untamabledragon144, can you please review, I need all the opinions I can get! Thank you for your interest! :D**


	8. Whisper Me Conspiracy

**Hey there everyone, here we have another chapter! Thank you to Illidan the Half Demon, TheDarkSlayer, Ulquiorra-quatro, Ace Aero, fuzzibunniez, stormcrowley and untamabledragon144! Please keep reviewing everyone! ^^**

**08 - Whisper Me Conspiracy**

Inoue looked out across the white dome, looking back and forth from the collapsed Ulquiorra, to Ichigo, who had forced his zanpakuto into the ground to keep himself up. She waited reluctantly, her eyes on Ichigo, hoping for him to turn around. Suddenly, she saw movement, his heaving back straightening out, more blood splashing onto the floor as he turned slightly, his eyes facing her. She smiled. He was smiling. It was all she needed to see.

'Inoue…thank you…please…see if Ulquiorra is alright…' he whispered, barely able to stand. The girl nodded and scurried over to the Arrancar. She turned him over onto his back delicately, the Espada breathing lightly, a massive wound on his chest. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open, the girl noticing the fading green of his iris. Raising a pale hand, he stammered, choking.

'You…love…Kurosaki Ichigo?' he said quietly, the girl nodding slowly, her orange hair falling around the two of them like rain. Resigning himself, he lay back down on the ground, nodding weakly.

'I see.' he whispered. With that, his body erupted into black flames, burning upwards into the sky, Ichigo staggering over to them, pulling Orihime away as they watched the pillar of fire and reiatsu twisting and turning, shards of green emanating from the torrential energy which was whipping around them, churning up dust. Finally, it scattered across the horizon, shooting out from the fallen figure. The two spectators uncovered their eyes, watching as the smoke slowly blew aside. They gasped at what they saw. Standing tall was the Arrancar, shirtless with black fur covering his legs, claw like hands and feet scraping the air, a long, thin tail thrashing around behind him, bat like wings protruding from his back as a soulless liquid drained from his Hollow hole, his long, black hair blowing in the wind, two imposing horns emerging from his head, his lifeless, black eyes opening and staring at the two of them.

'Ul…' Inoue began, unable to muster the voice. Ichigo tightened the grip on his sword, Ulquiorra looking down at the boy's hands.

'Relax. I'm not going to kill you. I've simply lost the will to.' he breathed, turning his back on them and looking out over the dusty plains of Hueco Mundo. He fell silent, his hair billowing around his head as he looked down at his black, clawed hands. 'I fell into this form…because the only emotion I feel now is despair. I shall never be able to leave it. Although it saved me from certain death…' he explained, turning his head to look at the woman behind him. '…perhaps that would have been the preferred option.'

'No…' she wheezed, raising her hand to him. However, he turned away again, his tail coiling around beside his feet.

'It's no use after all. I wanted to learn about emotions, but I found one anyway. You defeated me, Kurosaki Ichigo. Take her. It would seem her destiny doesn't lie here after all. It was wrong of me to take you, woman. Leave this place.' he said coldly, Inoue stepping forwards.

'Take another step and I'll be forced to attack Kurosaki Ichigo once more. You don't want that, do you?' the Espada threatened, his back to them still. Inoue stopped fast, her eyes wide as she watched him, lowering her hand slowly.

'_I see…he still cares about me. That's why he said he'd attack Ichigo…but my place is in Karakura Town…with Kurosaki-kun…_' the girl thought to herself, looking up at the Hollow. '_…I just wish I was brave enough to tell you that myself._' Instead, she nodded in understanding, taking Ichigo's hand. Ichigo took one last look at Ulquiorra before the two of them vanished, reappearing on the sand far, far below. The Espada stood in silence atop the dome before sighing heavily and looking down at them from his perch, the two figures making their way across the desert, Uryu and Sado running to meet them. Orihime was already healing Ichigo's wounds.

'You knew somewhere inside, didn't you woman, that Kurosaki would always come and save you? Come and take you away? Maybe it is a moment like this that shows me otherwise…shows me that I do have some form of emotion…because…I feel like I understand your heart…' Ulquiorra whispered, his eyes slowly simmering, slowly but surely turning white again. Suddenly however, he clenched his fist, his eyes returning to blackness as he turned from them, stepping out from the roof. '…nonsense.' With that, he vanished into the night sky, the moon still hanging low, completely and utterly uninterrupted.

Down on the sandy pit, Uryu and Sado slowed to a halt, watching as the other two came speeding towards them.

'So…the battle really is over already huh?' Ishida said to himself, Sado stepping down next to him. 'I knew…we would be of no use.' although he said it in a dark tone, there was a grin on his face. Ichigo and Orihime finally caught up to them, the orange haired Shinigami encased within a warm, beautiful orange shield as Inoue healed him.

'Your powers truly have grown, Miss Inoue!' Ishida chuckled, smirking at the two of them. Ichigo stepped out in front of her however and looked down darkly at the Quincy, Uryu looking at him menacingly.

'What is it…Kurosaki…?' he asked coldly, Ichigo's face straining to keep looking angry before he burst into a sheepish giggle, rubbing the back of his head.

'I…I wanted to say sorry for being such a - !' he didn't finished his sentence as Uryu punched him in the face, Ichigo keeling over backwards onto the floor as Ishida rubbed his knuckles.

'Don't. I don't want to hear it.' the Quincy murmured, Inoue flustering herself over Ichigo's body, the boy seeing stars as he attempted to sit up, rubbing his nose, Orihime fretting over him.

'Ah! Kurosaki-kun! Your wounds! Ishida-kun you punched him on a cut wound!' she squeaked, Uryu rearranging his glasses.

'Well…I'm sorry, okay…' he muttered, Inoue waving an angry finger at the boy.

'You've really done it now Uryu.' came Sado's voice, Ishida leaping a mile as the man seemed to appear out of nowhere.

'Can we just go now?' he mumbled, crossing his arms defiantly. With that, they turned round and watched as a rumbling line of static barrelled through the sky, tearing it open at the seams, the churning black vortex opening up in front of the group, wind rustling their clothes and bombarding them as they faced the void, the humans stepping into the darkness, before being swallowed up, the doorway closing sharply behind them.

* * *

They stepped out into Karakura Town, Urahara waiting for them on the other side. He had a surprisingly grim look on his face, but he perked up a little at the sight of Orihime walking free from the walkway. The sun was shining down on them brightly, almost too bright, as they felt their vision blur ever so when looking out at the shimmering town, the blue sky raging across, not a cloud in sight. For such a dismal period, the scenery was oddly reflective. Everything seemed so plastic and fake, but they still remained optimistic. Kisuke approached them, his green haori wavering behind him as he thrust his cane down onto the gravel in front of him, tipping his hat up so he could get a better look.

'Well I'll be…you got her back after all, and in record time.' the man joked, but then his face fell sour upon looking at the orange haired Shinigami. 'But I'm afraid there's also bad news.' turning away from them, Uryu tilted his head.

'Are you going to tell us?' he asked, Urahara looking back at them.

'It's best to see it for yourselves.' he said simply, the group following him through the town. They made their way towards the school and passed by, everyone playing normally in the school grounds. No one took any notice of them, but that's because the attention was on something else. Finally, the group saw what that something else was. It was the Kurosaki Clinic, towering over them. But, they no longer saw a happy family home, or a strict, efficient, business.

'W…what…the hell!' Ichigo stuttered, looking up at the front of the building. The entire front of the house had been crushed inwards, rubble lying where there kitchen was. The drawers were open and ransacked, papers and clothes lying everywhere, tables upturned, chairs sprawled out across the front of the driveway. The windows upstairs had been smashed, hanging off of their hinges, the front door rammed into the staircase, the top half of the door anyway. The second half was lost somewhere beneath the stones and bricks. Ichigo walked over to the mess and picked up a section of the clinic's sign before dropping it to the ground. Urahara walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'It looks like someone was searching for something…desperately. But don't worry, Kurosaki-san. There is a way for us to tell who did this. I have already searched the reiatsu ribbons, this wasn't the work of a Shinigami. But, we should be able to tell by reiatsu that has been left in the area, though it will take some time as they have covered it well.' Urahara explained.

'B…but where am I going to live?' Ichigo gasped for air, Orihime peeking round to him.

'You could stay with me Kurosaki-kun! I'll sleep on the floor downstairs if you like…' she began, a puppy dog expression on her face, but Ichigo's cheeks turned bright red and he waved her off, chuckling nervously.

'No…I'll just stay at Urahara's…thanks anyway…Inoue-san…' he sniggered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. '…will that be alright, Urahara-san?' Ichigo asked, Urahara nodding, but he wasn't really paying attention. Instead, he was buried deep in thought, his eyes on the boy.

'_You've changed…ever since going to Hueco Mundo…some life seems to have been rekindled within you, Kurosaki-san…well done._' At the same time, Uryu was staring at the house in horror, Sado looking down at him strangely, Inoue noticing as well.

'Ishida-kun are you alright?' she asked bouncily, the boy shaking his head slowly, stepping back from the group.

'I…I'm fine.' however, he looked round at Ichigo and the two locked eyes. Breathing out, he took another look back at the searched house and then back to the substitute Shinigami who was now also staring at the Quincy. '…Kurosaki…I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm sorry.' he whispered before darting off down the alleyway, Ichigo moving past Urahara and cupping his hands around his mouth.

'Yo! Ishida!' he cried after him, but the Quincy was gone. Uryu dashed through the streets, shaking his head furiously, sweat running down his chin.

'_Could it be…! It…can't…!_' he thought to himself, turning round another corner and disappearing from sight. Turning back to the house, Sado was looking around the rubbles when he noticed something. He leant down and looked at it carefully. It seemed like a purple mist was eating away at the brick, and he reached out to touch it, but the sleeve of his coat arm fell onto the mist and it began tearing the coat to its seams. Sado instinctively cast the jacket off and watched it vanish into nothing, Urahara pondering what it could be. Ichigo sighed and looked around.

'Thank god Karin and Yuzu weren't in here…' Ichigo sighed.

'Don't worry Kurosaki-san! We'll get to work on finding out who did this right away.' Urahara grinned and pulled his hat down over his eyes, striding up to the house. 'All we need is a little bit of Shinigami intuition.' he opened his arms out wide and the house began to glow a fine green. Sparkles drifted from the doorways, the rubble, the windows…everything began to glow and pour into Kisuke. Everyone watched in awe as his coat began to ripple within a wind that wasn't there, his eyes closed as he breathed in the dust. Suddenly, he lurched forwards and his eyes flew open, looking up at the house.

'No…I saw who it was…' he choked, shaking his head. '…it' cant be…it's I…!'


	9. The Devil's Truth, The Devil's Grin

**Hey guys! I've got nothing to do, so here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy :D Thank you to stormcrowley, fuzzibunniez, Illidan the Half Demon, TheDarkSlayer and Ace Aero for their reviews! ^^**

**09 - The Devil's Truth, The Devil's Grin**

The moon was hanging low over Seireitei. A cold wind blew softly threw the courtyards of the towering fortress, rustling lonely flags. All lights were off and everyone was sleeping peacefully. Outside, the wind carried with it a brutal chill and only the lowly guards manned their stations, standing tall next to each and every barrack. The cherry blossoms trees were dying, the leaves and petals falling slowly from them, now a pale lilac instead of the powerful purple and pink they once were. One guard trudged around a corner, scratching the back of his ear.

'Yo…I think it's time we switched rotations, I'm working my ass off out…' he choked, his eyes opening wide in horror as he looked on the rugged pebbles in front of him. They were stained with blood, the red splatters soaking the nearby area. In fright, the guard dropped his zanpakuto, the hefty clang of metal ringing through the area as the low, oil lit lantern overhead, which hung simply from a small branch, cast its light down onto the corpse of his guard mate. The man's body was lying perfectly strewn, his eyes open in horror, but his face cold and lifeless, blood leaking from a narrow hole in his chest. The air was filled with the thick, humid stench of death. Taking a small, childish step backwards, the guard was ready to flee.

'D…d…damn it!' he spluttered. Overhead, perched atop the nearest barrack sat a thin man, his bony, spider like fingers caressing a small wakizashi, the tip glistening red in the light of the lantern.

'Heh heh heh…' the shadowy figure chuckled, the guard stopping dead in his tracks, his blood running cold. 'He was a fighter, that one. The one sprawled on the floor I mean. Friend of yours?' the man went on in a low, hissing voice, his narrow eyes observing the guard's every twitch, every stutter from above, like a preying vulture.

'Y…you don't scare me…why don't you just come out and show yourself!' the man grumbled, fumbling with his sword, looking around frantically, but the figure's coat was billowing out around him, like a great shadowy bat hanging above it's prey. Smirking to himself, the figure looked up at the sky.

'Awww…come on, loosen up will ya? You're no fun. The last guy got pretty scared and look what happened to him, ya don't want that right?' the man said, his voice slithering down the guard's spine. Suddenly, the guard gripped his sword tight in his fat, stubby hands, his eyes shuddering as he realised the figure sitting above him, looking down on him like some sort of pesky cat.

'I…I know your voice…you…you…you are…' he stumbled, turning, knocking the lantern with his weapon inadvertently, the light flashing over the face of his tormentor, the purple hair hanging over his thin eyes, his cruel grin ever more prevalent in the shadows.

'…G…Gin…Ichimaru!' the man blurted as the figure fell into darkness again, the lantern swaying back into its position. 'But…you're in the Repentance Cell! Locked away!' he stammered, Gin grinning to himself at the man's futile attempts to make sense of the situation.

'Heh…' he sneered, just thinking about the two dead bodies outside the Repentance Cell right now, their blood splashed across the bridge, the very bridge from which was hanging high above them right now. '…oh I've been out of the cell for quite some time now. In fact, you could say I've made a few journeys or two.' the man said slyly, a wry grin on his face as the Shinigami strained to see him again after losing sight of him again when the lantern swung back into position. Gin raised his hand, admiring his fingernails for some jolly reason.

'Ya know…I'm quite impressed ya haven't fled for your life yet. Yer friend tried it too.' Gin sighed, watching the man still, piercing his soul. 'You should know, there are certain things you're told just before becoming a guard of the Seireitei, aren't there? Always be on the look out fer anythin' suspicious. After all, Hollows are just like predators, stalking the night…they always want to kill. But…the guard squads neglected somethin', ya know?' Gin pondered, the man listening intently to him, trying to follow the voice back to the source.

'Hollows ain't the only ones who kill things. The Shinigami itself is just like a predator, they stalk, they hunt, they prey…' Gin whispered, licking his lips now. '…but what the prey don't ever seem ta get is…no matter how many times they're hunted…' he spoke softly, suddenly into the guard's ear. The guard's entire being shook with terror as he realised Ichimaru was suddenly behind him, the lantern casting a dire shadow across their faces. '…they could never run away.' Gin hissed, the man spinning round to attack, but in an instant his throat was slashed, an insane look on the villain's face as his arm writhed, flying forwards, like a serpent going for the kill, the guard spluttering as he crashed backwards, watching Gin's eyes in the light, before the lantern fell from the branch, crashing on top of the guard's body, oil and blood mixing, Ichimaru flicking the substance from his weapon. Turning to walk away, he casually stopped as a shadowy figure emerged from behind him, her orange hair billowing elegantly in the wind.

'Well…what do we have here? If it isn't…' Gin turned slowly, watching the woman emerge into the light. '…Rangiku-san…' he whispered, the woman's eyes flickering and dancing in the light of the spilt lantern.

'Gin…' she said sorrowfully.

'Ya watched me the whole time? Ya saw everythin'?' he asked delicately.

'Of course.' she answered bluntly, Gin looking up at her.

'…and ya didn't think…ta step in once?' he chuckled, a horrified look on the woman's face as the lantern slowly, burned out. Shaking his head, he brandished his zanpakuto in front of his shut eyes, chuckling at the woman's fear. 'Ya shakin' like mad. What's the matter?'

'You. You broke out, killed four Shinigami…I've been following you since the Repentance Cell. Gin…just as you were starting to earn back their trust, you go and do this…what is it you want? Aizen is dead, what is there left for you in this world?' Rangiku asked sincerely, taking a step closer to the man who turned, looking back at her slowly through one eye, opening it at the girl, his blue eyes piercing the night sky.

'You n' me both know the answer to that…Rangiku.' he whispered softly, the woman watching him in simple shock.

* * *

Urahara stepped up, turning to the group and sighing heavily, the reiatsu he collected from the household leaving his body and returning from where it came. Around them, green sparkles fluttered aimlessly, drifting through the air. Kisuke pulled his hat down over his eyes, shaking his head, his wispy blonde hair being blown lightly in the wind that coursed breathlessly through the town.

'What was that, Urahara-san?' Ichigo asked, looking up at the man, the shopkeeper waving himself down with his fan, sweat running down his forehead.

'That was a technique only high level Shinigami can use. Essentially, we take the reiatsu from an area and use it to picture the event that recently took place. It's useful for situations where a culprit has hidden their reiatsu. Instead, we'll just piece together what happened using the surrounding spiritual pressure.' Urahara explained, taking another look back at the ruinous house.

'So, who was it?' Sado asked, his brown hair tangled and messy over one of his eyes, his large muscles flexing as he clenched his fist. He was ready to fight again. Since the Winter War ended, Sado hadn't done much fighting, especially seeing as he was quickly defeated as they tried to topple Aizen's Sokyoku plan. Now though, he could feel strength surging through him again at last.

'It was…' Urahara sighed, looking over his shoulder and down the alley Uryu had darted through, litter being blown around without a care in the world, twisting and turning, almost reminiscent of dancing. The cable wires overhead were swaying in a breeze that birds were chirping along to. In the distance, the tips of trees could be seen rippling in the summery wind, the bright sun still beaming down onto them, like a beautiful crystal. Urahara narrowed his gleaming eyes and turned back to the group. '…Ishida.' he whispered, Ichigo and the others gasping.

'U…Uryu?' Orihime asked slowly, but, Urahara shook his head.

'No. I'm afraid it's different. The one I saw was his father, Ryuken Ishida!' he exclaimed. Quickly, there was a blast of wind and power and Kisuke grabbed a hold of his hat, his eyes flashing to the side as he caught a jet black shape barrelling down the alley, kicking up smoke, Ichigo speeding towards Uryu's house, his eyes burning with the desire to find out more. Urahara cursed under his breath and turned sharply on his heels, preparing to make chase.

'You two don't have to keep up.' he said simply before exploding down the alley, disappearing into a plume of smoke and dust. Sado turned to Inoue, the two of them sprinting down the pathway behind the Shinigami. In a flash, Ichigo landed hard in front of Uryu's house, the Quincy at the door, spinning round to face the orange haired Shinigami. Kurosaki advanced on him, Uryu taking a defiant stance forwards.

'Wait, Kurosaki!' he roared, Ichigo continuing onwards, a dark look in his eyes. The wind began to whip up around them as Urahara arrived speedily, kicking down just behind the substitute Shinigami, his green haori flowing around him as he landed, resting one knee down on the dusty ground.

'Don't do anything reckless, Kurosaki-san.' he warned, Ichigo standing on the steps of the house, Uryu towering over him on the highest one.

'Move, Ishida. If your dad did that to my house, I want answers.' he barked, Uryu holding the line.

'You'll have to make me. I don't care much for Ryuken, but by the honour of the Quincy I…' he began, but he felt a hand rest upon his shoulder and his eyes widened, everyone looking up behind Uryu. Standing in the doorway was Ryuken, his eyes weary behind his glasses, his shoulder length, light blue hair flowing listlessly in the wind, his misty eyes watching Ichigo's determined face. In his hand was a lit cigarette and he stomped it out on the ground, twisting it into the sole of his expensive looking shoe. His tie was hanging loosely from his collar and his shirt was tucked into his suit trousers. From the perspective of an innocent bystander, he simply appeared slightly rough. But Ichigo wanted answers. Uryu looked up at him in a moment of silence, Ryuken's eyes not on his.

'Ryu…ken…?' he mumbled, his father taking a quick glance at him.

'There's no need to keep the boy out, Uryu. I do have things to tell him.' he said bluntly, Uryu unable to comprehend the situation.

'So…it really was you?' Ishida asked his father, the man ignoring him before shoving his hand into his pocket. Uryu however was horrified by this and he grabbed his father's arm, the man turning his head sharply towards his son, the boy grimacing at the sight of him. 'You bastard…answer me!' Uryu cried out. 'I knew I sensed your presence at Ichigo's house…but…everything…you ransacked it? Why!' he cried, but his father merely reached out with a pale hand, Ishida watching his fingers slowly and observantly. In a flick, he had clasped Uryu's collar and pushed him backwards, the elder Quincy striding down the stairs, coming face to face with Ichigo. He was watching the teenager through his glasses, his eyes staring down at Kurosaki over the rims.

'Yes…you certainly have your father's charm. How annoying.' he grumbled, watching the boy still.

'You dare talk about my dad…' Ichigo shuddered, clenching his fists. However, he felt Urahara's watchful eye on his back and he kept his cool. Rearranging his glasses, Ryuken stepped up beside Ichigo, his eyes on Kisuke now, the man keeping his silence.

'We'll be talking about your father a lot if you want some answers. Yes, it was I who ransacked your house. But, for good reason.' the Quincy whispered harshly into Ichigo's ear.

'Good reason? You destroyed the place, what could you possibly - !' Ichigo ranted, beginning to snap at the man.

'I was looking for proof to save your father!' Ryuken spat, Ichigo freezing, Uryu's head lifting up briskly, Urahara looking over to the man. Ryuken began to chuckle and forced his hands into his pockets again, a brief, awkward, terrible even, silence coming over them all, forcing them into pointless thinking. Finally, Ichigo spoke again, though now he was watching the floor, his hands by his side.

'P…proof? What do you mean?' he began, unsure.

'Hmm…now you're no longer charging at me like some idiot? How dense. Just like your father after all. Well, it's no surprise. I wanted to find some way to clear him. I could never in my wildest dreams, for all your father's bumbling, have thought of him like this. But, now it has become apparently so.' Ryuken explained, staring now into Ichigo's eyes, the boy hanging onto every word.

'But what…?' Urahara came in, standing to his feet. '…what are you talking about? I don't know of anything regarding you or Isshin…' the man thought, Ryuken turning to look at him.

'Don't you? Not surprising. You had already been exiled from Soul Society.' the Quincy declared, Urahara gritting his teeth, pulling his hat over his eyes. Finally, they heard a noise and they all turned, a small stone rolling down the stairs, Uryu standing to his feet, his eyes burning into his father's.

'Ryuken.' he said simply, the man standing with his side to the boy before turning slightly, truly acknowledging him for the first time. Uryu clenched his fists hand swallowed hard, building up the courage.

'What are you talking about?' he asked finally, Ryuken staring him down, the boy beginning to shake. Then, the elderly Quincy took a few steps towards Uryu before stopping and lighting up another cigarette, the orange and red glow burning into the air, Ryuken looking up at him. At last, Inoue and Sado came screeching around the corner, but came to a quick stop as they watched the scene, Ryuken standing before Uryu.

'You want to know, Uryu?' he asked darkly, Uryu standing perfectly still. Ryuken nodded. 'Very well.' he turned round, back to Ichigo, the boy gripping his sword. Ryuken loomed over him, his eyes like bullets into the orange haired Shinigami's head. Finally, he dropped the new cigarette.

'Isshin Kurosaki aided the death of Soken Ishida.' he said, and all of time seemed to stop.


	10. Quincy Archer Hates You II

**Hello there guys! Hope you enjoy my latest installment! Don't forget to review everyone, I need them to keep writing, please drop one by! Thanks! :D Thank you to Illidan the Half Demon, TheDarkSlayer, fuzzibunniez, stormcrowley and Ace Aero! ^^**

**10 - Quincy Archer Hates You 2**

Everyone was still, their eyes on Ryuken. Even though it would have been completely out of character, they were just waiting for him to mutter a 'just kidding'. The wind howled in their ears, not another sound being made for miles. Birds flapped overhead at last, a screeching. With that, life suddenly returned, Ichigo looking around in horror to Urahara, the man's hat covering his eyes, a distant look on what remained of his face. Inoue was clutching her mouth to stop herself from crying out, Sado's eyes wide with shock. Ryuken held out a hand, his other in his pocket. With it, he flicked his light blue hair back behind his ear, only for it to drape back down over his glasses as he watched the orange haired Shinigami.

'There you have it. Your father aided in the death of Soken Ishida.' the man said darkly.

'You're serious?' Kisuke asked simply, Ryuken nodding.

'Do you think I'd be so disrespectful? You Shinigami have always looked down on us as Quincy, but now, now I know you truly do spit on us and our pride. I ransacked Kurosaki's house to find some kind of evidence to prove his innocence. Yet I found nothing.' Ryuken hissed, his glasses flashing in the light. Urahara waited for a second before taking his hand out of his other sleeve and offering it to the elderly Quincy.

'Isshin Kurosaki was killed in the Winter War. Therefore in his place, I offer my condolences. It's not enough, but I can assure you that whatever Isshin-san did, he did not do it on purpose.' Kisuke reassured the man, but Ryuken turned away from him, moving swiftly towards his son.

'Do you think I will believe you?' Ryuken asked, but suddenly he felt someone tug on his sleeve and he looked down, Uryu standing beside him, straightening up.

'Do you think I will believe you?' Uryu said coldly to his father, the man gasping.

'Uryu…what are you saying?' he barked, the boy looking up at him angrily.

'You always hated being a Quincy! There was no profit in it! Why would I believe you are being so righteous now? You've never before believed in the honour of the Quincy!' Ishida snapped, his father sighing and shaking his head.

'You've got a lot of catching up to do…boy.' he denounced, Uryu listening with every fibre of his being. Ryuken turned to the group and pulled a small piece of folded paper from his trouser pocket, unravelling it in the wind with a flick of his hand. His eyes scanned the page before he tossed it to Urahara, the man reaching out and swiping the paper within his fingers.

'Read it.' Ryuken commanded, Kisuke running through the notes before lifting his head in horror, his eyes wide as he looked up at the Quincy.

'This is impossible…these are…' he whispered, Ryuken smirking.

'…Mayuri Kurotsuchi's research notes. You think I'd just let the death of my father go unattended? Quincy or not, I do have some pride. My attitude towards the Quincy race has not changed. They do not put food on the table. However, I wanted to find out what happened to my father. Those research notes show that Mayuri arrived at the site of his death in time to collect his body. However, it does not talk about the nature of Soken's death in itself.' Ryuken went on, opening his hand out in front of him, closing his eyes as he spoke now, the wind picking up around them.

'You might be thinking, if I have had this since the day of his death, why not do anything about it until now? The answer is simple…' he reached into his pocket and whipped out another piece of paper, smaller than the first and tatty, with writing scrawled all over it, the man watching it unfold in the air. '…this. I found this on my desk last night. It is the diary notes of a member of the 12th Division, most likely writing a dictation from Kurotsuchi. It confirms the events of that day. My father was fighting Hollows, but he was not overpowered by them, not he. He was 'saved' by Kurosaki, who, inadvertently struck my father down.' Ryuken explained. Urahara slowly tucked the first piece of paper away and asked for the other, Ishida casting it to him. After surveying the paper, Urahara looked it up and down before peering over the top of it.

'And you said a member of the 12th Division wrote this?' Urahara asked, doubt layering his tone. Ryuken nodded.

'Correct. It was addressed personally to me. Whoever wrote it has gone behind Kurotsuchi's back. Whatever the case, this is proof of Kurosaki's act. I am sorry, Kisuke. Well, let me rephrase that. I am sorry that I will have to kill you to pay for this.' Ryuken sighed, flicking his Quincy pentacle forth from his sleeve, Urahara's eyes widening.

'Wait! Ryuken-san! You know just as well as I do that Isshin-san would never have committed such an atrocious act! You are just acting out of anger, listen to me!' Kisuke cried out, Ryuken shaking his head solemnly.

'There is no more time for listening. You must die. As must all Shinigami.' Ryuken declared, Ichigo stepping forwards at last to clear his father's name. He flung his arms out open wide and roared at the top of his voice.

'WAIT!' he bellowed, everyone freezing at a standstill. Ichigo was panting and he staggered, collecting himself. He held himself up by placing his hands on his knees, his back lurching as he caught his breath. 'I know my dad would never do that. I just know it in my heart.' Ichigo growled at Ryuken, the man staring at him quietly, his eyes hidden behind the glare of his glasses. 'This man…Soken? Was he a relation of yours? Whatever the case, it's clearly wrong that he died, but it is just as unfair to immediately blame my dad when…' he began, but a blue arrow rocketed past his head, the boy darting to the side. Uryu was standing tall, smoke drifting from his fingertips as he glared at Ichigo, the boy staring back at him in shock.

'…Ishida?' he muttered, Uryu lifting his head up proudly.

'He was a relation. He was my grandfather!' he snapped. Ichigo waited in dumb disbelief for a second before leaping into action. The substitute Shinigami bounded backwards, pushing his feet down onto the ground before pouncing upwards, Uryu following relentlessly, the two of them speeding away from the ground, weaving in and out of the houses and alleyways, kicking up dust as they went. Meanwhile, Urahara and Ryuken stood outside the house. It looked almost like an old fashioned stand off, the two standing, facing each other with no sign of any emotion on their faces.

'Ryuken-san…' Urahara began, but the man held up his hand and shook his head.

'I don't need to hear it.' he said simply, raising his pentacle in his hand. His eyes pierced Urahara's as the pentacle began to shimmer a bright blue, sparkling in between his fingers as he let the chain dangle. 'I admit, perhaps I'm being a bit rash. But…this is something I've been in hiding about for a long time.' Ryuken said simply, Kisuke readying himself, drawing his zanpakuto, the weapon glinting in the sunlight.

'You know Isshin-san isn't capable of something like that.' Urahara pleaded, the cool wind blowing between the two figures, Ryuken's blue hair wavering over his glasses as he shook his head and allowed the pentacle to release a shimmering light all across the town, the ring of aqua circling them.

'Perhaps. But that isn't what I believe right now.' the man said darkly and Urahara brandished his blade as the light swallowed them both up.

* * *

Ichigo burst out of the dust, grabbing onto a gutter pipe and swinging round in a wide arc, his blade slamming into the tarmac behind him, Uryu leaping sideways to avoid the strike. The orange haired boy roared at him, Ishida wildly firing arrows at him. Ichigo turned tail and ran down the street, Uryu following fast, bounding across the rooftops.

'Ishida! I don't know what the hell you're thinking, but you've got to stop this…!' Kurosaki shouted, but the Quincy suddenly appeared in front of him, pulling his arm up in front of him, his Quincy cross flicking up by his palm as Ichigo came to a screeching stop directly in front of him, the blue bow spiralling into formation. Ichigo's eyes shot open and he bent over backwards in time to avoid the flurry of arrows. In a flash, he reached out and grappled with Uryu's collar, throwing him over his head, the Quincy finding his footing quickly and neatly on the ground behind.

'Ishida…you don't want to do this…don't let anger consume you…' Ichigo began, but Uryu swiped away at the air, barking, shouting him down, his hair strewn wildly across his face as he snapped at Ichigo, the two of them facing each other down the alleyway they were standing in.

'How dare you! You can't tell me not to get upset over the death of a loved one! You're the worst case of all of us!' Uryu cried out, Ichigo closing his eyes and nodding slowly, lifting his head back up, the sun shining vividly down onto his back. The boy could feel the warmth pounding into him, being soaked up by his kimono.

'I know. That is why I know I need to stop you, so you don't suffer the same way.' he held out his zanpakuto and gathered a large amount of energy around him, flinging his head back and shouting at the top of his voice.

'BANKAI!' he roared, the spiral of wind, dust and reiatsu erupting around him, flailing upwards into the crystal clear sky. Uryu watched, unfazed by the development. A weapon blasted forth from the smoke; Ichigo's shikai. Following dumbly, Ichigo looked down at his blade in horror, his orange hair shaking in the wind. '_Still! I thought I'd gotten past this?_' he choked, looking up in time to see Ishida dart towards him, pulling a silver tube out from his belt.

'Gritz!' Uryu declared, opening the tube and casting the shimmering blue liquid towards Ichigo. In a twisting movement, the droplets formed together and summoned a canvas like shield with a giant blue cross embroidered onto it. It fell, its shadow covering Ichigo just before it did, the boy snarling.

'Don't mock me, Ishida!' he snapped, tearing through the sheet with his sword. However, something caught his eye and he looked up, Uryu eclipsing the sun as he came flying down, another silver tube in his hand as he dropped the tears of blue beneath him, the group of them forming a tough looking concrete block. '_What the hell?_'

'Heizen!' Uryu cried, the pale blue block speeding downwards towards Ichigo. Thrusting his blade up into the air, the two struck and a bolt of blue electricity screamed out from between them, Ichigo being forced into the ground, cracks appearing around his feet as he grunted, pushing back the attack as it barrelled into him.

'_So…much…pressure…of course, I'm fighting with only a shikai…_' Ichigo thought to himself. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Uryu had propelled beside the boy, turning to him slowly, turning a silver tube over in his hand. Looking down, Ichigo's brown eyes caught sight of a glint of metal, a Seele Schneider stabbed into the ground beside his feet. The droplets fell, connecting with the tip of the weapon, sending five blue lights cascading into Ichigo, the boy crying out violently as he disappeared into a torrent of crystalline light, Uryu stepping away from the attack, the smoke twisting around it before disappearing with an explosion, the boy turning to watch the dust silently, a single tear falling from his eye.

'I'm sorry, Kurosaki. But by the honour of the Quincy, it was something I had to do.' he whispered. Suddenly however, he watched as a shadowy figure emerged from the dust plume, Ichigo stepping out, his shikai kimono torn and burnt, his arm covering his face, his orange hair blowing daintily in the wind. It was like the eye of the storm, Uryu turning slowly in disbelief as Kurosaki lowered his arm. In place of his face was a brilliant, bone white mask with two blood red lines running down it, the boy's eyes burning through the sockets into Uryu's heart. The Quincy cursed under his breath, shaking as he held tight in his palm his cross.

'You…you continue to spit on my honour, Kurosaki?' he muttered, Ichigo looking up in shock.

'_**Ishida…I did that to survive, have you lost your mind! I can't believe you would so easily turn on your friends and…**_' he began, but Uryu casually held up his hand to the boy, shaking his head.

'You forget, Kurosaki…we're enemies!' Ishida began, summoning a blue arrow from his bow, the power ravaging the area around him, tearing the paint from the walls of the nearby houses and ripping the stones up from the floor around him. Ichigo could tell he was putting all his reiatsu into one, soul chain piercing attack. Better not look disrespectful. Ichigo raised his weapon above his head and began to charge a massive strike, black and red reiatsu coiling around the sword.

'_**I won't kill you Ishida. I'm just gonna knock some sense into you.**_' the boy hissed, Uryu releasing his arrow with murderous intent, the weapon shooting through the air. In a sweeping, fell strike, Ichigo brought down his zanpakuto, the Getsuga Tenshou seething through the air, clashing with the arrow head on and slicing it down the middle, the two halves exploding in a brilliant flash of blue. Uryu watched simply as the attack came roaring towards him and he cursed his own weakness as the attack rammed into his body, licking up around him as he disappeared into the red and black energy. Ichigo panted heavily, watching the smoke. With a rough cough, he hoisted his mask from his face, the skull like garment vanishing into wispy smoke in the boy's hand.

'Forgive me…Ishida…' Ichigo sighed as Inoue and Sado came running in behind him, the two watching the scene from behind them, standing on the edge of the battlefield. She shook her head and hid her face in her hands, sobbing as she waited.

'Oh…Kurosaki-kun…' she wept, watching Ichigo drop his sword to the ground.


	11. Friends in the Rain

**Hello everyone, welcome back once again! I'm sorry for the wait, but school ended and basically stuff got in the way. I've been trying to write it for a while now but could never seem to get in the mood :( anyway, I hope you enjoy it, I listened to 'Going Home' whilst writing it from the Bleach OST. Thank you to fuzzibunniez, TheDarkSlayer and Illidan the Half Demon for their reviews, please can everyone review! Thank you!**

**11 - Friends in the Rain**

The rain was battering him now, stampeding across his back. Ichigo sat on his knees, his back hunched over his sword as he watched the rain ripple across the blade. Inoue was standing somewhere behind him, he could feel her presence on the wind. She slowly made her way over to him, desperately thinking of something to say to him. However, she felt a heavy hand clasp her shoulder, looking up behind her, it was Chad, staring out at Ichigo. She acknowledged him and waited on the sidelines. Ichigo stood at last, simply watching the smoke from where Uryu disappeared. The rain was running down his face and a droplet fell, splashing somewhere far below. Both Urahara and Ryuken's reiatsu had vanished. Ichigo couldn't tell if either were even still alive. Finally, there came a noise from the rubble and the substitute Shinigami turned, lightning striking the sky above as a blue arrow shot out of the bricks, Uryu forcing his way from them.

'Ishida…' Ichigo whispered weakly. He dare not move. The Quincy pulled himself from the rubble, panting heavily on all fours, his glasses scratched, his hair a mess. His clothes were tattered and stained as he slowly got to his feet, staggering to correct his balance. At last, he was up and he took in a deep breath before looking up at them all, his eyes distant and sad.

'Ishida-kun…?' Inoue breathed from the alleyway, watching the two of them facing one another. Ichigo clenched his sword, suspicious. Uryu held out his hand and curled his thin fingers into a fist, the rain splashing down around them as he watched a glistening, tear like droplet form on his fist, only to wash away in a second.

'Why…' he wheezed, shaking his hair from his eyes to look up at Ichigo. '…why did your father kill my grandfather, Kurosaki…?' he asked, a tone of upset lining his usually firm voice. Ichigo shook his head and took a step closer.

'He didn't, Ishida…you've got to believe me.' Ichigo began, looking into the Quincy's eyes.

'I wanted to. At first, I would not believe my father. But…his evidence…even Urahara-san didn't know about it…' Uryu shook his head, trying to understand just what was going on. Ichigo didn't know much better himself. He was simply trying to stay alive.

'Doesn't that strike you as odd? Urahara-san, who knows practically everything that goes on, he knew my father Ishida! You've got to believe me damn it!' Ichigo roared, straining to have his voice heard over the patter of rain and thunderous barrelling noises in the sky, born from the storm.

'Ishida…my father was killed in the battle for Karakura…a piece of the Hogyoku ended up inside of me…I only just managed to save myself, let alone everyone. I admit, I screwed up. I thought about myself over everyone else. I thought I was the only person who was hurt from that battle. I was wrong. Now, it seems like I'm having to earn back my powers. I don't need to tell you this, Ishida. But you've got to believe me. I'm in no place to lie!' Ichigo lamented, looking down at his shaking hand, the sword rattling within his palm. Suddenly, from the air behind him, someone swooped down, swinging a blue weapon at Kurosaki's neck. The boy ducked in a quick movement, looking up in time to see another figure pounce from the shadows, clashing blades with the assailant. They landed heavily, Ryuken collecting himself, his eyes on Ichigo has he brought down his Seele Schneider. However, Kisuke leapt in the way and swiped the weapon from the Quincy's hand, Ryuken cursing as it spun across the ground, stopping at Uryu's feet.

'U…Urahara-san!' Ichigo piped in, Urahara not turning to look at him.

'Kurosaki-san…please, stay back.' he whispered dangerously, Ichigo's eyes widening. He watched the man in the green haori swing out at Ryuken, the Quincy flipping over the blade's arc before throwing a small silver tube at Kisuke, the shop keeper cursing as he leapt aside, a blue explosion rippling through the alleyways. Ichigo was observing the two of them, their movements, their skills. It may have been raining heavily, but he was able to keep up with them almost exactly. Then, he noticed it. Orihime, staring down at Uryu. She was directly in the way. Almost without a second thought, Ichigo bounded into the battlefield and lunged at her, pulling her aside as Urahara kicked back, landing just where she had been standing.

'K…Kurosaki-kun?' she whispered, brought back from her stupour.

'Inoue? Are you alright?' he asked, concerned. She nodded dreamily before getting to her feet.

'It's just…' she whispered again, her eyes moving back to Uryu. '…he doesn't even look like Ishida-kun anymore.' she nodded, Ichigo turning to look at him. He was slumped against a building, looking at his Quincy cross before clenching it tightly in his hand. Finally, the fighting ceased all of a sudden, Ryuken skidding backwards towards his son, wiping the blood from his mouth. Urahara straightened up, pointing his weapon at the man.

'I don't…want to…keep doing this…Ryuken-san.' he wheezed, the elder Quincy turning to his son. He grabbed the boy by the collar and pushed him forwards, running a hand through his hair.

'Come. We're leaving.' the man said darkly.

'Where…?' Uryu asked meekly, the man turning to him sharply.

'You'll see, stop asking questions!' he snapped, Uryu looking down at the floor. Sighing, Ryuken knelt down in front of him. 'I know I never looked like I wanted to be a Quincy. But…this Uryu…this is what I wanted to protect you from. What I wanted to protect was, and always has been, you. I never wanted you to get caught up in the affairs of the Quincy, but it appears it's too late.' He turned to keep walking, but Urahara stepped out behind them, casting his weapon down.

'Don't do this, Ryuken. What did the Quincy fight for? Peace. Peace for both the Shinigami and the Quincy. Don't do this.' he whispered, shaking his head, pleading to the man who was leaving, Uryu still looking at the floor in shock. Ryuken stopped, looking back slightly.

'And what would you have me do instead? Ignore my father's murder?' Ryuken snarled, but Urahara clenched his fist.

'How can you do this to Uryu? Forcing him to do something he would never dream of, something you would never dream of!' Kisuke cried out, but Ryuken turned away, ignoring the Shinigami now.

'Come, Uryu.' he said simply, his back to them. However, Uryu did not move. He was now watching Ichigo and the others, the group afraid to move forwards. Ryuken turned his head slightly, his eyes piercing into Uryu's back. 'Come here, Uryu!' he snapped again, the boy shaking slightly before moving towards his father.

'Ishida…don't.' Ichigo finally said, the boy stopping in his tracks. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and held out his hand. 'I don't know what we're gonna do without you, how are we going to find my sisters, you're smart Ishida, we need -…' he began, but Uryu chuckled darkly, Ichigo looking up from his talk.

'I see. So it is all about you. Farewell Kurosaki. It seems I'm not needed here.' he whispered, the light from a nearby post reflecting off of his glasses as he strode away, the two of them vanishing into the night, Ichigo suddenly running after them, his feet splashing as he dashed towards them before they suddenly disappeared.

'WAIT, ISHIDA!' he cried, but thunder cracked heavy in the air above him and he punched the nearest wall he could find. 'Damn it!' he choked, Urahara, Inoue and Chad standing in the rain, watching the orange haired Shinigami in silence as he rested his head in his arm.

* * *

Ichigo was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He rubbed his eyes and turned over slowly onto his side.

'_Zangetsu…why won't you speak to me?_' he thought to himself, sighing heavily as he tossed his pillow roughly across the room, sitting up and hanging his head.

'_When was the last time you properly tried speaking to anyone, Ichigo?_' came a familiar voice and Ichigo's head flew up. It was unmistakable. Standing, inches away from him in the corner of the room, dressed from head to toe in a black kimono, with a white captain's haori hanging from his shoulder, was Isshin Kurosaki. Ichigo shook his head and drifted back onto his bed, the spirit slamming a hand down on the boy's bedside table.

'_Hey what the hell? I just asked you a question! Don't ignore your old man just because I'm dead!_' Isshin spouted, Ichigo looking up at him, raising an eyebrow.

'So…you are real?' he asked bluntly.

'_Of course I am you moron! You call yourself a Kurosaki, no son of mine is that dumb!_' Isshin snapped, Ichigo turning away from him, a deadpan look on his face.

'Jeez, even in death you're a pain in the ass.' he mumbled. However, he couldn't help but turn back to his father and hang his head. This was perhaps what he needed most after all. Isshin perched himself down on the bed beside Ichigo and stared out of the window.

'_Well? You didn't answer my question yet._' he reminded him, Kurosaki grumbling and standing up, moving over to his closet.

'I don't need to talk to anyone…I just need to find Karin and Yuzu and all this will go away…' he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

'_Will it? But, people are saying I killed someone, is that true?_' Isshin asked, Ichigo nodding. '_What do you think about it?_'

'Of course I don't believe it, but Ishida won't listen…' he explained.

'_Which one?_' Isshin chuckled.

'Both of them. But, Ryuken seems to be hell bent on getting revenge, and on me apparently.' Ichigo mumbled.

'_Yeah I can imagine. Boy his son must be messed up. That man does not give anything away. Trust me, he may have looked like he hated the Quincy on the outside, but there's nothing he cherishes more than the Quincy and his family name. I mean, did you see his tie? It was covered in crosses! That's the symbol of the Quincy and not to mention the symbol of a horrible dress sense…_' Isshin went on, Ichigo facing the wall.

'You're one to talk…' he grunted, Isshin looking up, horribly offended.

'_Are you talking down to your impossibly stylish father!_' Isshin shouted, Ichigo looking back at him.

'Dad you're not stylish, you're…' he began, but he couldn't finish his sentence. Instead, he slumped himself down in his chair, tapping his fingers inanely on his desk. Isshin calmed and smiled warmly at his son.

'…_dead? Yes, yes I am. You made me proud though Ichigo, don't think I don't know what you did. You brought down that bastard Aizen, as well as saving the Seireitei. Heck the only other person amazing enough to do that would have to be…_' Isshin began, but Ichigo shook his head. You could actually see the man's bubble burst as he lowered his hand.

'_Yes well…whatever the case, that was certainly a fine moment. What happened?_' he asked, Ichigo looking round.

'What do you mean, what happened?' he said dumbly.

'_You know what I mean. Why did you start shunning everyone? A guy's gotta have friends you know Ichigo. Friends keep us going. You can't fight a fight alone, especially not against deceptive bad guys like these, you know that better than anyone._' he asked, Ichigo sighing and shrugging his shoulders.

'I don't really know. I was just upset…' he said quietly before Isshin grabbed his cheeks and started cooing in a childish fashion, Ichigo turning bright red.

'_Aww did Ichigo miss his big ol' dad?_' he chirped before receiving a fist to the face. '_Ow, okay I deserved that one._' Ichigo stood hurriedly to his feet.

'And now…well now everyone seems to hate me. I thought after we rescued Inoue I was on the right track, but now all this with Ishida has come up…then there's also Karin and Yuzu…I don't even know where they are damn it!' Ichigo snapped. Isshin smiled softly at the boy and stood up beside him, placing a firm hand on the boy's shoulder.

'_Why don't you try to feel them, Ichigo? Have you become so out of touch with your Shinigami powers?_' he asked solemnly, Ichigo watching his hand for a second before closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. There was nothing in his mind, just a pitch black space. Suddenly, a bright blue flame appeared in the centre, followed by an extremely faint one.

'Hey…wait…is this?' he began, looking up at Isshin, the man nodding.

'_Yes, Karin does have a considerably higher amount of spiritual pressure than her sister, but even hers is traceable. So you see Ichigo, not only are they alive, but they are unharmed as well. It's just a case of finding them, but…that can be done in due time. Before you try to save them, I suggest saving both yourself and your Quincy friend first. It'll be a bumpy ride otherwise._' Isshin suggested and, with that, his body started to fade away.

'Wait, dad, are you going?' Ichigo spluttered, Isshin nodding sadly.

'_I'm afraid you don't get long, Ichigo. Luckily, I think I used my time wisely. Now go. Bring Ishida back and then save your sisters. Do me proud, again._' Isshin winked at him and Ichigo's smile dropped.

'Dad that was not cool.' he said gruffly, Isshin flapping his arms around in a tantrum.

'_Not cool? Am I really so out of touch with the teenage way of life?_' he cried before opening his eyes and looking down at the boy, Ichigo smirking at him. Isshin returned the warm smile as his body began to vanish.

'_Don't you forget Ichigo. I'm always proud of you, as is your mum. We're both watching down on you._' he grinned, waving Ichigo off.

'Good bye dad.' Ichigo breathed heavily, smiling as the man looked up into the air as the rest of his body turned to sparkles before blowing out of the window. Slowly, Ichigo lowered his hand and sighed. 'Goodbye…'.


	12. Temptation

******Well my reviews have been getting really low lately, so if there's stuff about the fic you don't like, or you do like, please drop a review by, they are greatly appreciated. Reviews keep the writing coming, okay? :D Thank you anyway to TheDarkSlayer, Illidan the Half Demon and fuzzibunniez for your ongoing support!**

**12 - Temptation**

Ryuken and Uryu stood in the centre of their house, Uryu some way back behind his father. The elder Quincy was standing proudly in front of a wall, an intricate design engraved on the front of it. He placed his palm against it and stroked the carvings with his fingers, closing his eyes as he did it. Finally, he took a deep breath and sighed, placing his hand back in his pocket.

'Good. This is good. We can make it to the Soul Society from here. I hope you're ready Uryu.' he said coldly. Uryu was standing back in the shadows from him a bit, looking at the ground. Ryuken expected an answer, turning his head slightly to look back at the boy.

'What's the matter? Scared?' he said darkly, narrowing his eyes at the young Quincy. Uryu straightened up and looked at his father's eyes. He didn't know what he saw. He shuffled about for a moment in the shadows before looking up at the enormous, patterned wall in front of his father, lit at the side by two blue lights.

'…what does all this mean?' he asked slowly, Ryuken staring at the boy dangerously for a moment before turning to the wall again and tilting his head slightly.

'It's a tale. It tells us of how our ancestors were butchered by the Shinigami. Poor fools. I pity the Shinigami for even having to sully their blades on those idiots. It was also given to our family by the Shinigami as a means of reaching the Seireitei.' Ryuken explained.

'What do you mean?' Uryu asked, his eyes lighting up.

'Don't you see? The Ishida family has held prestige for a long time, crossing both worlds. We were never a part of the Quincy idiots who wanted to tip the balance of souls, and therefore the Shinigami looked up to us as equals. Equals who shared their vision.' Ryuken went on, looking back up at the wall, his light blue hair hanging down around his face.

'Then…why are we doing this…?' Uryu asked, saddened tone to his voice now.

'Because Isshin Kurosaki murdered my father. I don't care if it's because he was a Quincy or not. He killed an Ishida. A respected family name, one whom the Shinigami swore alliance to. Why did you think I didn't want you to associate yourself with that…boy, anymore?' he snapped, Uryu taken aback.

'…Kurosaki?' he wondered, his father nodding.

'I was worried history might repeat itself. Naturally, I had no real proof Isshin Kurosaki was the murderer until recently, but for then, it was enough.' with that, Ryuken faced Uryu and flicked his arm out to his side, his Quincy cross spiralling out of his sleeve and into the palm of his hand. His eyes twinkled, the light from the blue glow reflecting off of the man's glasses. In a flash, he summoned an elegant blue bow to his hand and aimed it at the centre of the wall. He unleashed a speeding arrow, the weapon driving itself into the stone. Then, the room lit up in a brilliant explosion, the stones separating and pulling themselves apart, much like a Senkaimon. Uryu covered his eyes as Ryuken turned to him, standing in front of the portal, the wind billowing past him.

'Now, come, Uryu. It is time we rectified Soul Society of their mistake.' the man said darkly, Uryu watching in disbelief.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was waiting outside of the Urahara shop, just as he'd been instructed. He had decided not to tell anyone of his father's return, not even Kisuke. It was probably for the best if he didn't say anything. After waiting for what seemed like an age, he flung his wrist out in front of him and stared at his watch impatiently, furrowing his brow in an attempt to understand what was taking everyone just so long. Looking around, he kicked a lowly piece of rubbish across the floor and sighed, slouching up against a wall. Finally, he covered his eyes with his hand so as to block the sun and watched down a road to see someone else running towards him.

'Jeez…talk about taking your time. There's only so much of it y'know…' he muttered, squinting to see who it was. Essentially though, he didn't need to squint, he could tell who it was from their sheer muscular physique and abnormal size.

'…damn it Chad…' Ichigo mumbled, a deadpan look on his face as the colossal boy came charging towards him. Kurosaki shrugged sheepishly. '…are you gonna stop?' he sighed. However, as Chad continued to barrel towards him, the orange haired Shinigami opened his eyes a little. '…err, Chad?' he piped up as the man came rushing towards him, Ichigo leaping backwards and running out of the way. 'Chad you're freakin' crazy!' he snapped, but felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked round slowly, Kisuke's face almost touching his.

'Well hi there!' the shopkeeper beamed, Ichigo leaping a mile. 'Glad to see you're enthusiastic, but you're a couple of hours early!' he grinned, Ichigo clenching his fists.

'No I'm not, that was the time you set!' he grumbled, Urahara stroking his chin in deep thought.

'But…I hadn't turned up yet.' he shrugged, turning away to Chad, leaving Ichigo shouting at him from behind.

'Then you were late - !' Ichigo's cries sounded out across the area, only to be silenced suddenly by a small chuckle. Everyone turned round to her the dainty source, Inoue Orihime stepping out shyly from behind a building before waving at the group, but her eyes were on Ichigo.

'Ooooh…glad to see you made it Miss Inoue!' Urahara waved cheekily. She smiled politely back at the man, her pale eyes on the substitute Shinigami.

'It's nice to see the old Kurosaki-kun shining through again.' she said warmly. Ichigo, embarrassed, turned meekly around and rubbed the back of his head, laughing to himself before looking back at them.

'Yeah well…' he stopped, his eyes bulging. There was no one. A vein appeared on his forehead as Inoue's head popped out of Urahara's door, looking over to Ichigo.

'Kurosaki-kun, aren't you coming?' she asked innocently. Kurosaki opened his mouth to argue but instead stomped over to the door, a defeated man. Pushing the wooden door open slowly, it creaked loudly, everyone sitting on the floor turning to look at incriminatingly.

'You all know why you're here.' Urahara said finally, resting his hands on the small, round table in front of them, Ichigo sitting himself down beside Inoue and Chad. Kisuke looked up at them from underneath his hat, smirking.

'I'm surprised no one was able to feel it. At this moment, Ishida-san and Ryuken-san are on their way to the Soul Society.' the man whispered, the group gasping.

'What? What can they hope to accomplish?' Chad muttered, Urahara sighing a mournful sigh.

'I believe it is likely to be a desperate, final act. Either Ryuken doesn't know they are walking into a suicide mission, or he doesn't care. The captains of the Seireitei will be waiting for them. Our only hope is to try and cut them off in the Dangai Precipice World. Aizen destroyed Koutotsu, and it hasn't yet been rebuilt.' Kisuke explained, Ichigo leaping to his feet angrily, clutching the hilt of his zanpakuto.

'Then what are we waiting for?' he snapped, Urahara shaking his head.

'Sit down, Kurosaki-san. We have plenty of time. They are using 'Burumon (Blue Gate)' to travel. It was given to them by the Shinigami. The passage from a Burumon to the Soul Society is much longer than through a Senkaimon.' Urahara explained.

'Are you coming?' Ichigo asked, the man shaking his head.

'No. There is something I have to do here in Karakura if we want any chance of clearing your father.' Urahara said darkly. Standing up, he walked away from them and held his staff up to the air, a brilliant light emitting from the end of it as it opened a Senkaimon, the doors sliding apart from one another.

'Go. Catch up to them.' he instructed. Chad stepped into the light, Inoue following close behind. As Ichigo went to walk in, Kisuke clutched his shoulder and looked into the boy's eyes, the two of them waiting outside the gate.

'Be careful, Kurosaki-san. Uryu is not the friend you knew right now. He won't hesitate to kill you and neither will his father.' Urahara instructed, Ichigo nodding before chasing after his friends, the Senkaimon closing quietly behind them, Kisuke watching it disappear into the air.

* * *

Later that day, a lone man traipsed through his house, throwing a rug from the floor across the room, revealing a door underneath. After looking around for a second, he pulled a key from his lengthy, draping sleeve and clicked the lock into place, twisting the key until it chimed. Hauling the trapdoor up, he climbed in and closed it behind him. Kisuke walked quietly down the large steps to his cavernous training room, unsheathing his zanpakuto. Leaping from the stairs, he rammed his sword into the floor, a red light shooting out across the rubble and dust.

'Here we go.' he said to himself, standing up and brushing down his haori as something rose from the ground in front of him, bathed in a blood crimson glow. The dust and rubble broke away from it, revealing what looked like a Senkaimon door. He placed his hand on the wooden frame and looked around.

'I don't know just how much longer I can keep this door down here. I need to finish up my studies in the Fake Karakura and move on. Then maybe I'll…' then he stopped. Something caught his eye. The door to Fake Karakura was slightly ajar.

'…_what in the world…?_' he thought to himself. He placed his hand near the opening and pulled it back quickly, looking around in horror.

'This is…Miss Inoue's reiatsu? But that can't be…how could she have gone into the door?' he said to himself, trying to think of an explanation. Quickly, he turned away and hoisted his weapon from the ground, the door hiding itself away again underneath the training room. Breathing in deep, he removed his hat and patted the inside of it before putting it back on.

'Guess I've got some investigating to do…' he said to himself as he waltzed up the stairs, waving himself down with his fan before closing the trap door behind him.


	13. Infanticide

**Hey there everyone! Hope you enjoy the chapter! I listened to 'On the Verge of Insanity' by Shiro Sagisu whilst writing this! Please can you all review, there have been very little lately :( Thanks to fuzzibunniez, Illidan the Half Demon and new reviewer Hagakure for their reviews!**

**13 - Infanticide**

Ichigo and the others jogged into the Dangai Precipice world. The floor was crackling underneath them, like dry straw and hay. Inoue looked around as she ran, careful not to touch the walls. They towered over them, like waterfalls, dripping ominous purple sludge. No ceiling was in sight, just a devouring blackness. Although there were no visible lights, they themselves seemed to emanate a slight glow as they ran. Ichigo caught up the Chad, the man pushing on.

'Yo, Chad! Drop back next to Inoue for a bit would ya?' the orange haired Shinigami asked, the lumbering boy nodding in agreement, falling back beside the girl. She sighed under her breath, looking across to the walls as they kept running.

'_I'm still a liability…at least he cares about me now._' she thought to herself, brushing some long, orange hair from her face. They carried on running, Ichigo searching around for some kind of break in the walls to part onto a new path.

'We're never going to find them if we keep running down this corridor!' he cursed, grabbing his zanpakuto. Chad's eyes widened as Ichigo pulled his weapon out to his side, the bandages unravelling from the steel. From around the sword's edge, a blue glow began to collect, Chad and Inoue coming to a stop suddenly as the boy whipped his weapon around to the front, his reiatsu trembling down the Dangai.

'It's not enough!' he roared, clutching his face and summoning his mask in a flash of black and red, the skeletal garment appearing on him, his eyes looking up with a hiss emitting from his throat, the black stripes running down his features. Raising his sword above his head, he allowed the reiatsu to course through his body, billowing out of his baggy sleeves, rustling and wrapping itself around him.

'_**Let's do this. Getsuga Tenshou!**_' he shrieked, unleashing a colossal black and red wave of energy at the wall, the purple ooze exploding off of it, a chasm appearing in the wall as it began to cave in. The entire corridor began to shake, the walls collapsing in on each other, falling into darkness like water down a drain. Above them, slightly diagonal, they could now see another pathway with two people running down it, sprinting and speeding downwards, a blue glow creeping across the bottom of their road.

'It's them!' Ichigo cried, whisking his mask from his face. Crouching, he looked back at the other two. 'Stay here for now, you'll be safe. Just don't touch the wall with your bare hands, or anything.' he said quickly before bounding upwards, flying through the air. He was in the sky behind Ryuken, his sword outstretched to the side. Uryu and his father continued to run, the man at the front's glasses flashing as he realised Ichigo was in the sky behind him.

'Yo, Ishida!' Ichigo cried, launching a blue blast at the two. Instantly, Ryuken kicked around on his heel and fired off a barrage of arrows at the orange haired substitute, Kurosaki diverting out of the sky and rolling across the pathway. He looked up in time to block Uryu's Seele Schneider, the two pushing against one another, blue sparks shooting off of them like electricity.

'Still…gonna fight…ey Ishida?' Ichigo grunted, Uryu sweating as he pushed down upon his foe, Ichigo on one knee. Suddenly, their eyes widened as they heard a cry from behind the boy.

'Heizen!' came the cry and a block of concrete launched itself at the two of them from Ryuken's pentacle, which dangled from his fingers. Uryu, shocked, vanished, skidding backwards and out of the way, the block slamming into Ichigo's chest, the boy coughing up blood and crashing down, diving onto the rough ground. Uryu straightened up and turned to his father, the man tucking his pentacle back into his sleeve.

'You almost hit me with that, father.' Uryu pointed out slyly, Ryuken narrowing his eyes at the boy. Then, he merely turned away and began to walk down the path again.

'Keep moving. We're nearly there.' he ordered, Uryu standing still for a moment, Ryuken waiting in silence. Finally, Ishida ran past his father and the two of them were on their way again. After waiting a moment, Chad leapt up to the pathway, placing Orihime down from his back.

'Kurosaki-kun! Wait a moment, I'll heal your injuries, at least then I can do something to…' she began, but Ichigo placed a hand on hers, the girl's voice fading out as she looked down at their hands, then up into his eyes. He had that look in them again. She had seen it many times before. '_…that's right. Kurosaki-kun doesn't need me. Be defeated Rukia's brother…Grimmjow…Ulquiorra…Aizen…this is the look he has had in his eyes after every fight. He doesn't need me._' she thought to herself, crying lightly, her single tear dropping down onto Ichigo's hand.

'Inoue…' he whispered. '…I'm fine, thank you. We have to keep moving, they are nearing Soul Society.' he instructed, the three of them standing to their feet, Inoue nodding as she wiped her eyes. With that, they carried on running, darting towards their opponents.

* * *

Ryuken and Uryu stopped outside the entrance to Soul Society, looking up at the enormous, glowing door. Ryuken was merely steps in front of Uryu, his back to the boy. Uryu was out of breath and panting, his father not giving him a glimpse of notice. Ryuken studied the gateway, looking it up and down. He raised his hand to the door, his fingertips twitching.

'Wait,' a quiet voice spoke, Ryuken turning slowly to his son, Uryu's fist clenched, his hand wrapped around the metal of Seele Schneider, his knuckles tensing as he gripped it tight. Ryuken's cold eyes burned into the boy, Uryu swallowing hard as he reached into his shirt and held out his Quincy cross on a glimmering, silver chain.

'Uryu…?' Ryuken whispered.

'I don't want to go through with this, father.' the boy said defiantly. Ryuken was silent, his head tilted mockingly. Chuckling, he brushed some hair from his glasses.

'But you've come so far. From the moment we stepped into the Burumon, there was no turning back. Why is it? Because of Kurosaki? Don't be so weak.' Ryuken spat, Uryu grimacing under every word.

'No. I have my pride as a Quincy.' the child spoke, holding his cross tight. 'I fight Hollows with the weapons my grandfather taught me how to use. Of course I mourn his death! But…killing Shinigami? That's sinking down to their level father. I know that isn't you…please…' Uryu pleaded with the man, something cold burning in Ryuken's eyes. 'By the honour of the Quincy…don't go through with this.' Then, there was silence. Slowly, Ryuken began to walk towards his son, Uryu holding his ground defensively. Ryuken held out his hand and slipped Uryu's Quincy cross into his palm, holding it tentatively by the chain. He proceeded to encase it within his thin fingers, taking a deep breath.

'The honour of the Quincy?' Ryuken whispered, hair dangling over his face. 'My boy, you couldn't be more right.' Suddenly, in a vicious movement, Ryuken ripped the cross from its chain, the segments glistening in the light of the man's eyes as they fell into the darkness, the chain shattered and broken. 'That is why you are a Quincy no more.' With that, he cast the cross down into the precipice, Uryu looking down in horror.

'NO!' he roared, watching the silver disappear below them. Ryuken had already turned away from him, walking towards the doorway. Uryu span round, looking up at him in crazed anger.

'What has forsaken you! When did you decide who or what would be cast out of the Quincy!' he shouted, stepping up behind his father and grabbing his arm. 'When!' he snapped, but he stopped, choking. Ryuken was facing him now, his eyes looking darkly into Uryu's own. Uryu looked down at his stomach, the blue burning sensation of a Seele Schneider piercing him, running him all the way through.

'Since your grandfather died. That's when. I should never have restored your powers.' he said dangerously, Uryu wheezing as the man tightened his grip. 'Consider that a mistake on my part.' With a flash, he whipped the weapon from his son. There wasn't even any blood, a clean stab wound.

'NO! ISHIDA!' came a cry, Ichigo and the others running in from behind, Orihime covering her mouth in horror. Ryuken watched as Uryu fell to his knees, Ichigo bounding towards him, sword raised to the side, Chad following suit, his arm fixing itself onto him.

'You monster, face me!' Ichigo bellowed, but the elder Quincy merely turned away from them, disappearing into the portal as Uryu collapsed onto his front, his pupils dilating. The group ran up beside Ishida's body, Inoue automatically and instinctively summoning her powers, the orange fairies shooting from her hairpins and covering Uryu completely.

'Can you heal him?' Chad asked, kneeling down beside the Quincy, Ichigo facing into the portal, shaking his head. Inoue nodded optimistically, but tears ebbed from her eyes. Chad stood, looking at Kurosaki. They remained silent, but something passed between them at that moment as Ichigo turned to look at him, a dark expression on his face.

'You…want to go, don't you, Ichigo?' Chad asked, but he knew the answer. Ichigo nodded and gripped his zanpakuto. Chad nodded in return. 'I'll stay.'

'…thanks Chad.' Ichigo tried to speak, but it was all he could muster. 'Good work, Inoue. You've got to keep going.' the boy told her, but he knew no more words were necessary. Words weren't what he needed right now. With that, he drew his Hollow mask and pounced into the portal, disappearing from view. Chad remained facing the portal, Orihime looking down at Ishida's body.

'I think I know…why Ichigo is so mad.' Chad said suddenly, Inoue looking up, her eyes red from crying. 'Ichigo values his dad over everything. When he lost him…well, we saw how he became. I don't think he understands how a father can do that to his son. All I can say is Ryuken Ishida had better hope the captains find him first.' Chad explained, Inoue nodding before turning back and strengthening her barrier around Uryu's body, the two of them thinking only about Ichigo as they waited.


	14. The Calm Before the Storm

**Hey there guys! Hope you're all enjoying the fic! Thank you to fuzzibunniez and TheDarkSlayer for their reviews! Guitar III was the music in my head this time, I felt it suited a battle. Enjoy and don't forget to review! Thanks :)**

**14 - The Calm Before the Storm**

Ichigo burst through the portal, Ryuken directly in front of him. The Quincy was standing with his back to the boy, turning slowly to face him as the substitute Shinigami brought down his zanpakuto in a vicious swoop. The elder Quincy darted backwards, taking the attack lightly on his shoulder. Blood, thick and red, splattered onto the floor. Lashing out however, the man clasped his pentacle in his hand and used it to smash Ichigo's mask into pieces, striking him in the face. Chunks of the skeletal structure flew around them, the boy's eyes wide in shock. Ryuken reached down and then quickly swung out, his Seele Schneider burning through the air. Ichigo flipped over it and landed roughly on the floor before collecting himself and looking up at his opponent.

'W…where the hell are we?' he asked, Ryuken looking around.

'Purgatory. This is all because of your attack in the Dangai Precipice World. It seems to have thrown our time off. I don't know where we are at all.' flicking a strand of rebellious blue hair out of his face, the man scowled at Ichigo.

'But at least here and now, I can slay you.' he said darkly, Ichigo taking up a stance and clutching his zanpakuto tightly in his hand.

'Really?' he chuckled, reaching for his face. A split second passed and he had summoned his mask in a burst of red and black, holding his enormous weapon out beside him. Ryuken tilted his head, sighing.

'Hollow powers? Quincy utterly destroy Hollows. All this time has passed and yet, still, you cannot use Bankai. You're like a baby, Kurosaki Ichigo. I am a Quincy, yet I know more about your sword than you. Can't you hear them? Their voices cry out to you, to be listened to. But you…a foolish young boy, fail to hear them. You are not a Shinigami and you never will be. Even if I were to kill you here, you would never become a Shinigami. You would simply rot in Rukongai. You would rot, just like my father did.' Ryuken lamented, Ichigo breathing heavily under the weight of his mask.

'_What is this…feeling? Of course…my body isn't used to using this power in my shikai…I'm going to have to restrain myself from using it too much…_' he thought to himself as he slowly and reluctantly whisked it from his face in a whirl of white smoke. Ichigo lifted his head to the man, sighing.

'Your father didn't die at the hands of mine, Ishida. But…if you're willing to strike down your own son to believe that…' Ichigo whispered, opening his eyes suddenly, blue fires burning within them as he rushed at Ryuken, dust picking up around them. '…then I'll kill you to make you believe!' Lifting his sword around his back, he swung it at the man, Ryuken raising an eyebrow.

'…how droll.' he sighed. As Ichigo came crashing in like a bird of prey, Ryuken had already caught the boy's blade in his hand. 'Don't overestimate yourself…boy.' Ishida scoffed, the light flashing over his glasses as he cast Ichigo into a nearby rocky cliff face, the boy spluttering as he emerged from the dust and rubble. Ryuken was taken aback by the sudden appearance of this scenery and he turned, looking down at his feet. Grass was sprouting up around his shoes, dust floating by. Suddenly, something struck his chin and he spluttered, Ichigo pulling his fist back, grinning broadly.

'No time to be observing the pretty flowers, Ishida!' he coaxed, the man sniffing in disgust as he wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve.

'It appears the time we lost is catching up with us. I'll have to finish this sooner than expected.' the man sighed, reaching into his pocket and lighting up a cigarette. The end of it glowed a pulsating orange, Ichigo watching him before pulling his weapon up in front of him, the end of the blade glinting in the sunlight.

'Me too.' Ichigo rushed at him again, sprinting towards the man who was far more interested in his cigarette to care. Instead, he looked up slightly and gave a rather lacklustre order.

'Gritz.' he said simply, the cross emblazoned canvas springing up from the floor, Ichigo cursing as he tumbled straight into it. At the same time, Ryuken appeared beside him, looking down on the boy who was slicing his way out of the cloth.

'You look like you're in trouble.' he stated, but leapt upwards suddenly as the orange haired Shinigami swung out in a wide arc. Ichigo ripped free of the final piece and looked up at the man in the sky, swinging his zanpakuto around him wildly, gathering a brilliant blue aura around him as he went.

'Getsuga…' he whispered, watching the man. '…Tenshou!' he roared, unleashing his blast upwards, like a skyward rocket. Ryuken looked down as the attack sharply sped towards him before he held out his hand. In an instant, the blast had been absorbed into the Quincy's pentacle, Ichigo spluttering in surprise.

'…Quincy can absorb the reiatsu around them to their advantage. Your powers are nothing more than condensed reiatsu.' Ryuken explained, Ichigo cursing before launching another attack, disappearing, reappearing behind the man and swinging another one, the elder Quincy sighing. He vanished in the explosion as Ichigo's two attacks collided with him, coiling upwards in a plume of smoke and blue light. Kurosaki straightened himself up, breathing heavily as he whipped his sword round to his side.

'_I think I got him…_' he thought to himself. Suddenly, the boy felt a hand on his back, and then, the sharpness of an arrow head burning into his shihakusho. Turning to look, he saw Ryuken looking down at him, a cigarette in his mouth, hanging precariously from his lips. Taking his hand from the boy, he took the bow in one hand and narrowed his eyes at Ichigo, everything seeming to slow down for the substitute Shinigami. Then, Ichigo was hit, the arrow tearing through his body, flinging him across the battlefield. He could feel the blood running down as he chest as he stumbled, scraping his sword across the ground to keep himself steady, sweat running down his forehead.

'Did you honestly think that by attacking twice I wouldn't be able to absorb it?' Ryuken asked. 'Don't be so foolish.'

'_Damn this! I've got no chance in my shikai…I have to attack him with my mask on!_' Ichigo thought to himself, clenching his fist in the dirt. Like an animal, the boy leapt to his feet, vanishing behind Ryuken, the man spinning round, unleashing an arrow at him. However, the boy was gone, the Quincy's eyes swivelling round to his right.

'You're there…' he whispered. '…no.' quickly, he altered his trajectory and looked up into the sky, Ichigo leaping downwards, his eyes widening behind his mask.

'…thought I wouldn't notice?' Ryuken asked before diving aside, skidding across the floor. '…there's more.' he said, Ichigo landing where the Quincy had been, dust erupting up around him as he lost sight of his opponent. Suddenly, from the walls of dust, he noticed five glowing blue lights around him and he clenched his sword.

'_**Sprenger huh?**_' Ichigo chuckled before pouncing up into the sky. '_**I've seen it all before, Ryuken!**_' he roared, his voice rattling underneath his mask as he collected a fearsome black and red light on his sword, bounding over the wall of dust as the torrent of blue light billowed upwards behind him, turning him into a ghoulish phantom silhouette in front of the intense glow. As he soared towards the man however, his eyes caught sight of something else. Five more glowing lights.

'_**Another one!**_' he gasped as he flew towards Ryuken, the man flicking his cigarette into the centre of the pentagon.

'…Sprenger.' he whispered, his back to Ichigo as the cigarette connected with the blue lasers sending a violent torrential plume of fire upwards, swallowing Ichigo whole as he cried out, Ryuken retracting his bow and brushing some dust from his sleeve as the flames engulfed the scene, the Quincy safe on a ledge overlooking the Seireitei, the majestic towers now in view.

'Quincy are experts at manipulating reiatsu. Just because Uryu was only able to use a standard Sprenger, doesn't mean I can only do the same. I split my Seele Schneiders, allowing me to make two of the attacks instead of just the one…' Ryuken explained, the fires burning brightly behind him. '…naturally this cuts their strength. But…by throwing my cigarette into the centre, the fire mixed with Sprenger's reiatsu. The results…well, you're getting a first hand experience.'

Turning away from the deadly explosion, he dropped from the ledge and started walking towards the cliff face.

'It's time at last to attack Soul Society. Thank you for the warm up, Kurosaki Ichigo.' Ryuken smirked, the flames dancing across his face. Suddenly, the fiery tower stopped twisting, turning quickly into an icy pillar, Ryuken's eyes widening with shock as every inch of the blast was covered with shimmering, sparkling ice.

'Ryusenka!' came a cry, Ishida looking up, squinting into the sun as what looked like a dragon flew overhead, Captain of the 10th Division, Toshiro Hitsugaya diving downwards towards him, sword outstretched. Ryuken vanished into the air as the boy slammed into the ground, the area around him freezing instantly, the Quincy skidding along the sky, his hands in his pockets.

'…a captain?' he asked slowly, Toshiro turning to face him. With a sigh, the boy looked up at the looming ice.

'You can come out now, Kurosaki Ichigo…' he said quietly, the ice cracking slowly. Ryuken looked over in quiet shock, raising an eyebrow as the pillar exploded into chunks, ice raining down past them all, Ichigo standing in the centre, blood running down his face, his shikai torn and ripped, the remains of his mask disappearing.

'You're lucky I came by when I did. Why haven't you used your Bankai?' Toshiro asked sternly, Ichigo lowering himself down next to the captain.

'I…' Ichigo whispered, looking away angrily. '…didn't want to.' The captain looked at him dumbfounded for a second before shaking his head and stepping up in front of the wounded boy, his icy wings flexing proudly as he looked up at their enemy.

'Then stand back. Clearly you aren't ready for this.' he said coldly, Ichigo cursing under his breath, clenching his fist tightly. The wind began to collect around Toshiro as he let out a bellow, Ryuken watching him intently. The air around the Shinigami began to grow cold as the rocks and grass began to freeze up, ice crawling along the ground, Toshiro's piercing blue eyes watching his opponent.

'I don't know you. You're a Quincy though, I saw that. I only know one Quincy and that's Uryu Ishida. Are you a relation?' the captain interrogated, Ryuken quiet for a moment before closing his eyes.

'No.'

'Then why are you here?' Toshiro snapped, brandishing his zanpakuto in his hand.

'That's my own business, child captain. You'll see soon enough.' Ryuken said darkly, the boy shaking his head before speeding towards the man, pulling up all the ice from the ground behind him. Ryuken's eyes widened as Toshiro swung his weapon out in front of him, the ice wall breaking apart behind him like glass.

'Guncho Tsurara.' Toshiro whispered, his icy cold tone seething towards Ryuken, the man scowling as he readied himself, the shards of ice twisting over to reveal dagger sharp edges as they launched themselves at him. Flicking his hand outwards, the Quincy summoned his bow, the array of blade sharp icicles speeding ever closer.

'Licht Regen.' he said simply, his bow spinning around before releasing a monstrous amount of arrows, a flurry of blue bursting from his weapon, Toshiro taken aback as his daggers of ice were turned to dust around him. Cursing, he lifted up into the sky, Ryuken sighing as he watched the boy disappear upwards. Narrowing his eyes, he followed the boy as he got smaller, disappearing into the clouds. Pulling up his bow, he grinned slyly.

'I see you, captain.' he sneered, a perfectly aimed arrow facing the boy's head. Suddenly, Ichigo swiped at him, the man bending over backwards as the weapon skimmed over his face. Twisting his bow downwards, he blasted Ichigo in the stomach instead, the boy spitting up blood before barrelling down onto his knees.

'I suppose I can finish you first.' Ryuken muttered, but suddenly, the sky turned dark and clouded over, the Quincy looking up, his curiosity piqued. Toshiro was hanging in the sky, his eyes closed.

'Tenso Jurin,' he announced, his sword out to the side. 'My zanpakuto…it's strongest ability. Hyoten Hyakkaso!' with that, a tremendous amount of snow began to billow from the boy's weapon, collecting in the centre of his blade and shooting off into the sky. Then, from the black clouds, they twisted and turned, churning in the middle, the sky opening up to allow a plume of snow to fall.

'What the…?' Ryuken wondered, watching the sparkles drift downwards. Toshiro watched him when suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he noticed Ichigo preparing to strike Ryuken from behind. His eyes widened in horror and he sped downwards, screaming at Ichigo.

'KUROSAKI! MOVE YOU FOOL!' he cried out, Ichigo looking up in shock. Suddenly, he was struck in the chest, Ryuken chuckling, rearranging his glasses as he left Ichigo to fall to the ground, Toshiro crashing down onto the stony floor as the Quincy shot him out of the sky, the captain falling through his own ability, his body beginning to disappear under a collection of icy flowers. Ryuken turned away from them, casting some blood from his bow as he smirked darkly, his face covered in shadow as he began walking towards the Soul Society, a nasty grin on his face.

'I'm sorry, but I have things to be getting on with.' he said dangerously before leaping from the cliff side, Ichigo and Toshiro disappearing beneath the flowers as they sprouted on the ledge, covering everything in an ice cold doom.


	15. Move Quickly! Countdown to Destruction!

**The wheels of devastation begin to turn as events fall into place! I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Thank you to Illidan the Half Demon, TheDarkSlayer and fuzzibunniez for their reviews! Everyone please review, it keeps the chapters coming! :D**

**15 - Move Quickly! Countdown to Destruction!**

The air was still in the Dangai Precipice World. Chad stood guard, his white and red arm fixed firmly onto him, the boy looking down at his hand as he flexed his muscles, massaging the arm with his other hand. Behind him, Inoue crouched down beside Ishida's body, her hands over him, her face red from crying, the girl's long, flowing orange hair dangling down over her eyes. The Quincy's body was encased in a pulsing, warm shield, a blue reiatsu emanating from the stab wound. Chad looked back at them quietly, careful to not attract her attention.

'_I don't know if Uryu will survive this._' he thought to himself, looking away again. Inoue was watching the boy, when suddenly, in the corner of her eye, she saw his finger twitch. Her face lit up and she smiled, throwing the hair from her face as she slowly removed the barrier, cold air sweeping over Uryu once more. It ruffled his hair and, then, almost from nowhere, he spluttered, like someone who had just been pulled from a sea of water.

'Ishida-kun!' Inoue cried, Chad leaping to action, helping the boy sit up slowly, the Quincy coughing violently, hunched over himself before wiping his mouth and sighing out heavily.

'Ishida-kun…?' Orihime whispered, her voice suddenly becoming quiet. Ishida didn't look up at them. Instead, his fingers ever so slowly clenched into a fist, his teeth gritting together and he shuddered, feeling around his neck for his chain.

'Damn…damn it…' he cursed, shaking his head. '…DAMN IT!' he cried out, dropping his head into his hands. Inoue and Chad remained silent, watching the boy who was still shaking his head, his eyes buried in his palms. 'I should never have gone with him, never have trusted him…I should never have doubted Kurosaki…' Uryu recollected, the words falling from his mouth.

'Damn him…that…cruel bastard…' the boy heaved, breathing in and out slowly. He placed his hand on the ground and moved his fingers listlessly through the straw like ground. Suddenly, he felt someone place their hand upon his, Inoue's fingers interlocking his own.

'Ishida-kun…' she whispered, the boy slowly looking up at her as she smiled at him. '…it's okay.' she said simply, the Quincy forcing a weak smile back. Then, he sighed and straightened himself out, grimacing as his stomach hurt still.

'We've got no chance. My father is going to end up killing himself.' Uryu muttered, closing his eyes.

'We still have time. Kurosaki-kun, he went to stop him, we can - !' the girl piped up but Uryu looked away silently, the girl retracting her hand. '…he will forgive him, Ishida-kun.' she reassured him, looking at the boy. Uryu nodded slowly and turned to her.

'…but I never will.' he said coldly, the girl slinking back into herself as the boy looked on forwards. 'And that's why we can't sit around here. We have to stop him. No one needs to die because of this.' With that, the boy stood up defiantly but cried out, clutching his stomach in agony, Chad taking him around the shoulder, the Mexican boy smirking underneath his locks of brown hair. Uryu grinned back at him, nodding his thanks as Inoue stepped forwards, the three of them heading out of the tunnel at last.

* * *

The Seireitei was a place of hustle and bustle in the day time. Shinigami would pass by all the time, pushing and shoving from one place to the next. The only places that were empty for the majority of the day were the gateways. Enormous, old, intricate doors which concealed Senkai gates. There would be two guards standing by, but usually no more than that. The perfect spot to start then. The two Shinigami were talking to one another in the centre of the walkway, the towering gate looming over them from behind. Their zanpakuto attached to their sashes, they chatted the day away, the shimmering sun high in the midday sky.

'You hear? Captain Hitsugaya is missing.' the first man yawned.

'You're yawning still? Late night drinking again was it?' the second asked, a disgruntled look on his face. The first one shrugged lamely.

'Hell if I can remember. But yeah, he's gone. Went out on a search mission yesterday, never came back.' the man explained, the second one scratching his chin.

'But…I can still feel his reiatsu somewhere.' he pondered, the first man nodding. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of them, his hands in his pockets as he touched down lightly on the floor, the two of them unsheathing their zanpakuto in a flash as Ryuken looked up at them, his blue hair flicking aside, revealing a mocking smirk, one of his lenses shining with the sun.

'W…who are you?' the first Shinigami bumbled, fiddling with his sword. Ryuken began to advance on them, the smile gone from his face now. The two Shinigami took a step back, the first man shuddering now as he shouted.

'H…hey, answer me!' he snapped, Ryuken slowly removing a hand from his pocket. The Shinigami cracked all of a sudden and ran at him, swinging his zanpakuto wildly. 'Bastard! I'll kill - !' he choked as Ishida stepped past him, the man splitting in half as he fell, the Quincy twirling Seele Schneider in his hand. As the man's halves hit the floor, blood splattered out across the white stones, the second Shinigami looking at his squad mate in horror. Dropping his zanpakuto in a surrender, he turned tail and ran, Ryuken raising an eyebrow.

'How disappointing.' he sighed, raising his bow to eye level. Pulling an arrow back with ease, he let it fly, the Shinigami dropping dead on the ground far away. Ryuken pulled back and looked up at the towers of Seireitei, covering his eyes from the bright shine.

'At last it begins.' he said darkly. As he turned to start walking, he felt a gush of wind blast around him, coiling around his feet. In front of him, people began appearing. Quick and nimble, Soi Fon, Captain of the 2nd Division landed sharply on the floor, her haori cast off from her. Beside her, Kyoraku Shunsui touched down, his hat down over his eyes, Jushiro Ukitake and Retsu Unohana following suit with captain Sajin Komamura hitting the ground shortly afterwards, towering over them all, his haori billowing outwards proudly.

'Well…this is unpleasant.' Kyoraku sighed, tipping his hat up, the group of them watching Ryuken, the man's eyes narrowing darkly.

* * *

Meanwhile, back atop the ledge, Inoue, Chad and Uryu burst onto the scene. The area was freezing, the ground a pearly white, shimmering and sparkling in the sun. However, the place was filled with icy flowers, Toshiro and Ichigo trapped inside. Inoue gasped, her hands over her mouth.

'Kurosaki-kun!' she cried out. Suddenly, someone burst past her and they looked on as Chad darted towards the victims, his arm out to the side.

'El…Directo!' he cried out, launching a blast of green towards the two, the attack rebounding off of the ice and exploding in mid air in a shower of green sparks. Uryu coughed and wheezed, his eyes following down to Toshiro.

'That's a captain's ability…it will take more than that to shatter it…' he coughed, Chad nodding. Opening his hand wide, the Mexican boy collected white lights atop the tips of each of his fingers, breathing in deeply as he pulled his arm back, the white light shooting down his forearm.

'La…Muerte!' he roared, slamming his fist into the ice. There was a moment of silence. Then, an explosion. The ice cracked wildly, forming the face of a skull which rose up to the cliffs behind them, the chunks of rock and ice blasting out of the cliff face, slabs of stone and rock barrelling past them, Inoue pulling up a shield to defend them, rocks and boulders smashing against it. Finally, as the dust cleared, they pulled their arms away from their faces, choking as they peered through the smoke.

'Damn…' came a voice and they brightened up, Chad pushing through the rocks to find Ichigo staggering to his feet, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He peeked up at the boy, chuckling. '…nice hit Chad.' he complimented, Chad giving him a thumbs up. Then, someone else stepped in front of Ichigo. The boy looked up, straightening himself up to Uryu's eye level.

'…Ishida.' Kurosaki said simply, the Quincy nodding.

'I'm…sorry, Kurosaki.' he said quietly, everyone watching in silence. 'I should never have doubted you, nor attacked you, nor sullied your name. I don't believe your father killed my grandfather…my father, he's out of his mind…' Uryu continued but Ichigo held up a hand to him, scratching the back of his head grumpily.

'Aaaah save it, Ishida. I believe you okay? Don't start gettin' sappy on me.' Ichigo moaned before smiling at the Quincy, Uryu grinning. From behind them there came a rumbling noise as someone forced himself out of the rubble, the little captain brushing himself down angrily.

'How are you doing Toshiro?' Ichigo asked, the boy clenching his fist.

'You fool Kurosaki. You let him get away. Now we're in serious trouble.' Toshiro scorned, Ichigo taken aback.

'I did? It was your attack that got us stuck here!' Ichigo snapped.

'If you had just used Bankai and stayed the hell out of the way…!' Hitsugaya snarled, the two of them pushing against each other, their fists raised.

'I told you already, I can't - !' Ichigo blurted before realising what he said. 'I…mean, I didn't want to!' Toshiro stepped back, tilting his head at the substitute Shinigami.

'You can't…use Bankai anymore?' he asked, Ichigo shaking his head, folding his arms gruffly. Toshiro sighed, shrugging. He looked over at the group, before looking down at his scratched zanpakuto. 'Whatever the case, he got away.'

'Captain Hitsugaya…' Uryu spoke up, walking over to them, clutching his stomach. '…my father is willing to stop at nothing to bring down as many Shinigami with him as he can. We have to…' he began but Toshiro looked up at him.

'I see. So he is your father.' Hitsugaya sheathed his sword and looked down at the Seireitei. 'Then you out of everyone must appreciate what needs to be done.' everyone looked at the Quincy ready for an answer. Uryu felt around his neck where his cross once was and sighed, nodding.

'I do. But you must understand, he's strong, he…' the boy continued, Toshiro turning away from them and walking over to the edge of the cliff top.

'Thanks to the time shift of a few minutes you all faced in the Dangai Precipice World, Kisuke Urahara provided the Gotei 13 with the knowledge of your father's arrival, as well as his intentions. Rest assured, Ishida…' Toshiro whispered, looking back at him. '…everyone is already well aware. However, the man also said to keep him alive for as long as possible. Why is unclear, but we will adhere to what he has said. But not for long.' Toshiro said darkly, Uryu nodding, understanding the situation. With that, Toshiro leapt from the cliff, activating his Bankai as he fell, summoning his two powerful wings of ice, flying off over the Seireitei. Everyone stood in awe for a moment before quickly snapping back to reality.

'Urahara-san? But…why does he want to keep Ryuken alive?' Ichigo wondered, Chad shrugging.

'I don't know, but whatever he is after, we need to get to my father. My Quincy powers without my cross are limited at best. I can still be of use.' the boy reassured them, summoning his powers in the shape of a floating blue disc beneath his feet, lifting him up. He held out his hand to Inoue and Chad, the three of them now on the disc. Ichigo nodded to Uryu before grabbing his zanpakuto.

'You guys head out. I'll find my own way.' Ichigo said. As they were about to take off, Inoue looked over at the orange haired Shinigami.

'Kurosaki-kun…' she whispered, Ichigo's brown eyes looking up at her. '…good luck.' she smiled. Ichigo grinned at her, nodding.

'You too, Inoue.' he smiled as Uryu sped off over the edge of the cliff, the disc carrying them towards the towers, Ichigo watching for a moment at the edge of the cliff. '…you too…' he said to himself. Finally, he pounced from the rocky cliff face and sped towards the collection of reiatsu in the centre of the Seireitei.

* * *

Meanwhile, Karakura Town was looking very different. There were strange, ropes of Kido connecting all the telephone poles in the town together, stringing them together like an intricate spider's web. They glowed a bright green and found their source just next to Urahara's Shop. Two enormous masts were standing tall, erected from the ground upwards, the Kido ropes anchoring it down. In between the two masts, Urahara Kisuke rammed his zanpakuto into the ground, the blood red light shooting out, running through the ropes like blood in veins. The ropes turned a bright red all across the town, the colossal masts creating large, looming shadows across the ground.

'Yoruichi-san!' Kisuke cooed, his fan over his mouth. 'How's it going on your end?' In a flash, Shihoin appeared elegantly in front of him, clutching her still bandaged leg. She nodded sternly.

'Everything's fine Kisuke, all the ropes are connected. Are you sure this will work?' she asked solemnly, the man nodding, pulling his hat down over his eyes, a sly grin on his face.

'Oh it will. Everything's ready at last. Get everyone back here as fast as you can.'


	16. Spirits Awaken, End of Chaos?

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 16! Also don't forget to check out Unwritten on fuzzibunniez's page, a fic written by the two of us! Enjoy! Thank you to Illidan the Half Demon and fuzzibunniez for their continued support! :D Please drop a review by everyone!**

**16 - Spirits Awaken, End of Chaos?**

Shunsui hit out against Ryuken, the man ducking underneath the first of the captain's blades. The flamboyant captain tipped his hat up over his eyes before thrusting his second zanpakuto downwards, Ishida summoning his Seele Schneider to block, the two pushing against one another.

'Not bad.' Shunsui commented, pushing away from the Quincy. His pink haori flowing around him, the man scratched his chin, puzzled as he shrugged at his opponent, Ryuken breathing heavily, blood trickling down his chin. 'I'm lost. Tell me again why you're here?' the Shinigami asked. Angered, Ryuken looked up at him.

'I'm not…' he lashed out at the man, Shunsui's eyes widening as he pounced backwards, the blue light of the Seele Schneider licking at his kimono. '…repeating myself!' snapped Ryuken. Suddenly from behind him, Soi Fon appeared in the sky, her hand out behind her, red mist gathering on the blade of her zanpakuto.

'Sting my enemies to death…' she hissed dangerously, Ryuken turning slowly to meet her as he brought her hand round, stabbing him in the arm with her shikai. '…Suzumebachi!' she snapped, the butterfly spinning to life on his arm as Ryuken whipped his weapon around, the woman narrowly flipping to the side to avoid it. From behind him, Shunsui leapt into action, Ishida unable to dodge, his eyes widening as Kyoraku brought his sword round, a flash of black the last thing Ryuken saw.

'Iro Oni. White.' Shunsui said darkly, the Quincy taking the hit, blood spurting from his arm, splattering on the ground below as he staggered, clutching his forearm. Shunsui landed neatly behind him, collecting himself. 'You are only wearing white shoes. Had I not been wearing this white haori, you'd have taken very little damage.' With that, Ryuken launched himself at the man, flicking a silver tube into Shunsui's face, the captain's eyes widening with shock as the blue liquid came spilling out towards him, glistening in the sun as Ryuken grinned.

'Wolke.' he said darkly, the liquid beginning to fizz and bubble in the air as it fell towards Shunsui, the man cursing as he failed to dodge. Suddenly, someone stepped in his way, the liquid splashing onto him, creating a massive blue explosion. Kyoraku looked on, shocked as the dust disappeared, Komamura hunched over, the front of his kimono ripped and torn, blood running down his face as he panted heavily, his sword rattling in his hand.

'K…Komamura?' Kyoraku wondered, the wolf captain turning his head to him, his yellow eyes glowing in the light.

'Y…you are…considerably more powerful…than I…Captain Kyoraku. You must stay alive. It…it is what…Captain Yamamoto would have wanted…' the man breathed, Shunsui smiling to himself under his hat. Suddenly, the two of them looked up as hundreds of arrows came roaring towards them, Ryuken flicking his bow back and forth at an immense speed.

'Licht Regen, Licht Regen, Licht Regen!' he screamed, his fingers beginning to bleed as the arrows tore out towards his enemies. Shunsui and Komamura darted backwards, the two of them holding their zanpakuto to their faces, attempting to block the barrage of attacks. It was like a brilliant wave of blue, each light rushing towards his opponents.

'_Uryu…_' he thought to himself, bracing himself as he fought against the two. In a flash, his attacks were suddenly blasted back at him. Standing in the smoke was Jushiro Ukitake, his shikai out in front of him.

'I don't really see the issue of it being four on one if you can fire that many attacks…' he wheezed, his face weary, the two swords in his hands, Shunsui chuckling, blood running down his arms. With that, the two captains leapt at Ryuken, locking blades with him, the Quincy spinning round to meet one of them, clashing with Shunsui, Ukitake appearing again behind him. Sparks were flying as they struck out at one another, slashes being launched everywhere, Ryuken keeping on his toes. He turned to Jushiro, only to take a hit from Kyoraku on the arm, blood flying out. Spinning round, he whipped out a second Seele Schneider, summoning the blade and slashing Ukitake's arm, Shunsui bringing his blade down upon the Quincy's, the three of them locked in combat, Ryuken sweating.

'_Why…?_' he thought to himself as he span round, taking another slash on the back, blood spurting out as he grimaced, his hair falling over his face.

'_Why didn't you come…Uryu?_' he cursed, roaring as he twisted sharply, swinging his weapon at Shunsui, the man blocking with all of his swords. '_Why isn't this working? I…I haven't achieved anything…_'

'You're wide open!' came Kyoraku's voice and he slashed Ryuken down the middle, blood erupting out of his chest as he spluttered violently, clinging on. Wildly swinging out, Ryuken lunged at the man, Shunsui dodging, Ukitake slashing the Quincy on the leg, the man stumbling as he bared his teeth. Watching from the side, Komamura towered over Soi Fon, the two watching.

'I've never seen Captain Kyoraku, nor Ukitake fight like this.' Sajin wondered, Unohana smiling to herself.

'It is simply because of the threat he posed. He has already murdered two Shinigami. You know we captains can't afford to take things lightly when our subordinates are being killed.' she reminded him, the wolf nodding as Soi Fon took off onto the battlefield again. She appeared quickly behind Ryuken, the man receiving another cut on his back, another jet black butterfly twirling onto him. Taking his chance, the Quincy turned sharply, clutching the woman by her wrist, Soi Fon cursing as he slashed her across the chest with his Seele Schneider, the captain staggering aside, dark red blood running down her as he collapsed up against a wall, panting heavily.

'_Damn it…Uryu…_' Ryuken thought to himself again as he locked weapons with the tremendous blade of Komamura, the area around them smashing violently. With a quick manoeuvre, the man entangled their weapons before stabbing the captain through the hand, Komamura letting out a bloodcurdling howl. Ryuken staggered into the centre again, raising his Seele Schneiders.

'_I didn't come this far…I didn't come this far…to die…father…I…I tried to uphold the Quincy honour in your death…_' he thought to himself, a shadow passing over him as he swung around. However, he missed the man completely, his perception drained, like his blood, like his moral. Instead, he received damage on his shoulder, his eyes shocked as more blood left his body.

'_Why…why didn't he follow me? I…I wanted him to see what was right I…_' he thought to himself, slashing Jushiro across the stomach before being struck in the back of the head but the hilt of Katen Kyokotsu. His eyes went blurry and he spat blood, shaking his head.

'_I…my…my son…our family name…we're…we're…_' he thought to himself. Suddenly, someone sped in front of him, Ryuken's eyes shocked as the air rushed past him, the figure's swooping weapon coming rushing in as Kyoraku looked up from behind his flowing haori, his eyes darkening.

'Iro Oni. Blue.' he whispered, Ishida's voice trapped in his throat as the sharp tint of the sword's edge came towards him. He didn't even feel it. The blood exploded from his chest as he was even lifted from the floor, the blood splashing around him as his eyes went blank. He flipped over onto his back, spinning over in mid air. As he fell backwards, he caught a glimpse of people running towards them, but his eyes were blurred and he squinted.

'_Uryu…?_' he thought to himself. '_Is that you…? Uryu? You…you…came back…Uryu…_' he thought to himself before hitting the floor on his back with a sickening thud. Everyone came running in to the scene, but all were silent as Uryu came to a stop. Inoue was behind him, looking down at the man on the floor.

'Is he dead?' Uryu asked bluntly, Shunsui shaking his head slowly.

'No. I have barely any blue on me. That wound was not enough to finish him. Nonetheless, I hope you can forgive me.' Kyoraku said, Uryu nodding, his eyes flashing behind his glasses. Ukitake placed a hand on the man's blood stained shoulder, smiling warmly at them.

'You did what you had to.' he said quietly, the other captain nodding. Then, Toshiro Hitsugaya arrived, along with Ichigo, the two of them stepping down softly. Ichigo walked up behind Uryu and said nothing, Toshiro looking down at the felled Quincy. Suddenly, behind them all, Yoruichi appeared, landing hastily on the floor, a cloak wrapped around her mouth as she pulled it free, letting her hair loose. Everyone turned round to see her, Soi Fon's eyes opening whilst Unohana healed her and Komamura.

'Y…Yoruichi-sama!' she squealed, the cat like woman sneering. Then, her golden eyes flashed towards the group of Shinigami.

'You all have to come back to Karakura Town immediately. Kisuke Urahara needs you to witness something…especially…' she looked down at Ryuken. '…him.' Uryu and the others nodded, turning back to the Senkai gate where Yoruichi had come from. Soi Fon and Komamura stood up, Unohana backing away from them.

'Thank you Captain Unohana. I am sufficiently healed to transport the prisoner to Karakura and then back once this is done.' Komamura thanked her, the motherly figure smiling politely back at him, Soi Fon nodding her thanks as the two of them walked towards the Senkai gate, Sajin lifting Ryuken's limp body up over his shoulder. They turned to Shunsui and Ukitake expectantly, but they shook their heads, smiling meekly, waving them off.

'Although it is always interesting to see what Kisuke Urahara has in store, we have to stay and maintain our duties as Head Captains.' Kyoraku said, Ukitake nodding in agreement.

'I am afraid we will have to miss this one out, but Captains Soi Fon and Komamura will make fine escorts.' Jushiro commented, watching the two captains disappear into the Senkaimon, followed by Ichigo and his friends, Yoruichi waiting behind, waving the captains off with a cheeky grin.

'As you guys wish. See you around.' she purred before leaping into the gate, the light vanishing in the blink of an eye. Unohana watched it carefully, the wind catching her haori. Shunsui looked over to her, raising an eyebrow.

'Something the matter Lady Unohana?' he wondered, the woman shaking her head.

'No no. It's just…I have an odd feeling something bad is about to happen…' she whispered, narrowing her eyes at the doorway before turning and leaving back into the Seireitei, the other captains following her.

* * *

Arriving back into Karakura, they stepped out of the portal, Urahara clapping his hands together gleefully in front of them, his green haori flapping in the wind. Their eyes weren't on him however, instead, the enormous structure behind him.

'What…the hell?' Ichigo wondered, stepping out, looking up into the sky at the tall wooden pillars looming over them. Uryu climbed out beside him, Yoruichi standing at the exit of the portal, arms crossed, a proud grin on her face.

'It's like an interconnecting web…all over Karakura…' Uryu said, amazed. Urahara pulled his hat down over his eyes, watching Ichigo and Ishida.

'Well, it looks like you two finally made up.' he smiled at them, raising an eyebrow. Then, he noticed Sajin carrying Ryuken and his heart dropped. Removing his hat, he placed it against his chest and closed his eyes, breathing in. '_Ah…I knew you wouldn't go down so easily, Ryuken._' he thought to himself, opening them again, watching as the captains looked up in awe.

'This is…Kido?' Soi Fon asked, Yoruichi nodding. 'Why on earth would you need so much spiritual energy?' she asked, everyone gathering around the structure as Urahara and Yoruichi stepped in front of them.

'Thank you everyone for arriving.' Urahara chuckled, his hand on his hat as the wind ruffled his hair, the Kido ropes swaying majestically high above their heads. 'You may be wondering why you were brought here so suddenly. Well, the truth is, I have a lot to explain. Perhaps explain isn't the right wrong. Confess? Confess is much better.' Urahara said slowly, his smile disappearing as he looked into Ichigo's eyes now.

'First, I would like to begin with the, what I hope, is now obvious to you all. Isshin never killed Soken.' the shopkeeper explained, a small smile coming to the edge of both Ichigo and Uryu's mouths. 'I realised this from the moment I was told I never knew about it, but naturally, I had no proof. Luckily, after some research, I found I was able to present you with proof.'

Uryu's eyes opened wide and he looked over at his father's body, the man's fist clenching tightly as he listened on.

'Put…put me…down…' choked the elder Quincy, everyone's eyes widening as they looked over at him, Komamura putting him down, the man staggering, but keeping his balance, watching Urahara darkly. Finally, Kisuke began to talk once again.

'You see…I realised that Inoue Orihime has the power to bring Soken Ishida back.' Urahara explained, the girl gasping, clutching her mouth. 'But not in the way you think. I apologise, Kurosaki-san. This is the true reason for my sending you to rescue Inoue first. I am sorry, but I'm sure you can understand the importance of this.' he pleaded with the orange haired Shinigami, Ichigo's eyes flicking from him to Inoue. Urahara finally turned away from him and looked over at Orihime before his eyes flickered upon Ryuken and Uryu, looking between the two.

'Should the Quincy and Shinigami have fought again, as was Ryuken's intention…it would have ended with the complete extinction of the Quincy race, whether you like it or not.' Kisuke said, the cold hard facts leaving his mouth with no tolerance in his words. Ryuken cursed under his breath, looking away sharply. Opening his arms wide, Kisuke shook his head, a sorry look on his face as he sighed, breathing out heavily.

'Now…I will confess I haven't been entirely honest with any of you. After the war, I kept a doorway to the Fake Karakura Town open in my basement. I wanted to use the battlefield for research purposes. However…' he said slowly, looking once more to Inoue, the girl quiet and listening. '…when young Miss Inoue here was extremely upset, her reiatsu leaked, ebbed and flowed from her body. It would appear that some has seeped into the doorway and…' he was suddenly interrupted by Ichigo, the boy looking up in a flash.

'You bastard!' he roared. Everyone suddenly turning to look at him in horror. 'You kept…the place of my father's death…just locked down there in your basement!' he snapped, grabbing the hilt of his sword.

'Kurosaki!' Uryu cried out. Urahara however nodded and looked straight into Ichigo's eyes.

'Of course I understand how you feel. You may go there and visit when this is done and…you may do whatever you feel is necessary to me also. But first, there are other matters at hand.' standing back into the centre of the structure, he gestured for Inoue to come over to him, the girl obliging.

'Miss Inoue. I know this is going to be hard on your body, but please…I want, no, I need you to try your hardest and reject this entire area. Cover it in your power. Can you do that?' he asked, the girl thinking for a second before nodding meekly, the man smiling lightly. Slowly, the girl reached for her hairpins, the lights bursting outwards, flying up into the sky and creating a wide, orange net over Karakura. It was only up for seconds and already Inoue was sweating. Urahara then nodded to Yoruichi, the woman touching Inoue's back suddenly.

'Huh…?' she whispered, her eyes looking back. Kisuke then placed his hand on her shoulder and his other hand wrapped around the hilt of his zanpakuto.

'Do not worry, Miss Inoue. Bakudo 77, Tenteikura!' Urahara cried out, lines suddenly etching down his arm, following down the zanpakuto and then back up Inoue's arms. Looking up at the Shinigami, a blast of reiatsu suddenly erupted from the three in the centre, the other shielding their eyes.

'You see, Tenteikura doesn't just project your voice, but reiatsu as well. Combining this with Inoue's Shun Shun Rikka and channelling it through these Kido ropes suspended above us, should give us enough power…' he flashed a grin at Uryu. '…to temporarily bring back Soken Ishida.'

'You fool.' Ryuken suddenly spat. 'That's ridiculous. It will never work.' They watched and waited, colours and lightning shooting forth from the ground, the area trembling around them as Inoue braced herself, Urahara holding onto his hat for fear of it flying away, Uryu and Ichigo watching in awe as the zanpakuto in the middle began to glow blue. The entirety of the sword changed colour, the hilt to the blade turning a deep, aqua blue when suddenly it shattered, exploding into millions of pieces, the shards flying outwards. Then, there was nothing. The colour faded from the ropes above them and dust filled the area. Everyone was spluttering and coughing, Ryuken pushing through the smoke.

'Idiot! I told you! Nothing!' he snapped, readying a Seele Schneider when, suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist. His eyes widened as he looked into the dust, the wind blowing it aside. 'But…but…you…' he whispered, watching as an elderly man could be seen in the dust before finally it was expelled in a flurry of blue lights, the man smiling warmly at Ryuken.

'Hello there again, son.' Soken said lightly, his voice airy and wispy. Ryuken stood and dropped his weapon. Then, it began to rain.


	17. Softly, Slowly, The Pride of a Quincy

**Hello everyone! If you are someone who reviewed 'Unwritten', thank you! Thank you to TheDarkSlayer, fuzzibunniez and Illidan the Half Demon for their support on this fic! Can other people please review, anyone who has favourited or alerted this fic, please drop a review by! Thank you :D**

**17 - Slowly, Softly, the Pride of the Quincy**

'I…it can't be…' Ryuken stuttered, dropping his weapon to the ground with a clang, an elderly man stepping out of the smoke in the centre of them all, a warm smile on his face. He held his hand out to his son, the man's eyes widening.

'Hello again, son.' he said simply, the man's watery eyes staring into his father's now. 'I know just why I've been summoned here, so I will use the short time I have to tell you what you want to know.' he whispered. Uryu was watching in awe. Right now, it seemed like only himself, his father and his grandfather existed. The rest were just darkness around them.

'You…you're dead…Kurosaki Isshin…' Ryuken began, the rain pelting his back, his hair hanging down over his face. He shook his head furiously. 'I won't believe this. My father can't be brought back by some simple Shinigami trickery!' Ryuken screamed, swinging his fist but suddenly, Soken grasped his hand, the man's eyes open in shock.

'What has happened to you…Ryuken?' the old man said softly, the sadness ripe in his voice.

'Kurosaki Isshin…' was the only thing the Quincy could muster, the two of them looking at each other, Ryuken only a small child again in his father's presence as the man shook his head, sighing indignantly.

'…did not kill me.' Soken finished his sentence, Ryuken's eyes widening in horror, terror, dismay…and finally, defeat. 'Although I died at the hands of Hollows, you forever blamed the Shinigami for arriving 'too late' to save me. So wound up in this you were, that you dragged Uryu, my grandson into it all.' Soken said, saddened deeply, his weary eyes moving over the boy, Uryu standing in shock.

'But I did everything for you, for the honour of the Quincy!' Ryuken cried out, the rain lashing down onto him, lightning striking the sky.

'No Ryuken. You did it for yourself.' Soken whispered, his son closing his eyes, hanging his head in shame, his light blue hair falling down around his face. 'If you have always been so proud to be a Quincy, then where were you on the day I was killed? You blamed the Shinigami for being late but…why weren't you early? I came here to relieve you of the idea that Kurosaki Isshin had a hand in my death. Where you learnt that from is a mystery to me. But instead, I awoke what kind of person you truly are, my son.' the old man sighed, though his voice could be barely heard under the crack of thunder, only Uryu and Ryuken now close by his side.

'Father…' Uryu whispered, unsure of what was being said.

'I know why you never came to my aid, son. You felt, that at last, with my death, the Ishidas would be free from the Quincy 'curse'. How wrong you were. For there was always one person at least who cared to carry on my footsteps.' Soken smiled warmly at Uryu, the boy returning the smile.

'Thank you, grandfather.' he said softly, a small, but recognisable tear coming to his eyes as he clenched his fingers around his grandfather's arm. His tears were mixing with the rain now, running down his face, the boy shuddering, Ryuken standing in the rain.

'Ryuken. I won't condemn you. I won't blame you for my death, because you didn't cause it. But perhaps you need to think about this. When you heard I had died, what did you do?' the old man asked, Ryuken remaining quiet. 'You heard it was Hollows and yet, you did nothing but attempt to shield Uryu further from the path of being a Quincy…' Soken whispered, Uryu's eyes widening.

_'What has forsaken you! When did you decide who or what would be cast out of the Quincy!' he shouted, stepping up behind his father and grabbing his arm. 'When!' he snapped, but he stopped, choking. Ryuken was facing him now, his eyes looking darkly into Uryu's own. _

_'Since your grandfather died. That's when. I should never have restored your powers.' he said dangerously. _

In horror, Uryu looked up at his father, the boy's face contorted with anguish. Soken continued, his eyes closed as he spoke, the rain water running down his face.

'But…when you 'learned' that it was a Shinigami who killed me, you urged Uryu on, tried to get him to fight both his friends and allies. But, when he could bear the pain no longer, you attempted to kill him. Why? Did it start to worry you that maybe he would in fact continue the line of Quincy powers in our family?' Soken wondered, Ryuken gritting his teeth. In a flurry of sudden madness, Uryu sprung a Seele Schneider and, its jet blue glow streaking through the dark sky, he threw it at his father, the man turning slowly, his eyes closing.

'_I'm sorry…Uryu…_' the man thought to himself, the wind catching him, the Seele Schneider spinning towards him, flying through the air.

'I hate you…' Uryu whispered, his hand punching the ground. The weapon struck Ryuken in the chest, the man coughing, his hands in the air as he looked upwards, the moon a hazy blue, the rain lifting off. Soken began to fade away, his voice in his son's head.

'_Don't forget who your son is, Ryuken. Don't forget whose life you would be throwing away._' he whispered, the elderly man's hand on Uryu's back before vanishing into the sky completely, turning to blue, sparkling dust before their very eyes. Finally, as the sky cleared, Uryu was left sobbing on the floor, his hands scrunched into fists, Ryuken lying on his back, his eyes wide open, the Seele Schneider sticking out of his chest.

* * *

Everyone was watching from the sides as the structure collapsed, turning to dust in front of them before blowing away, the Kido ropes coiling up and twisting away into the sky. Urahara's zanpakuto hadn't returned yet, but he was reassuring Yoruichi it would eventually. Ichigo and Inoue were standing with Chad away from the rest of the people, Uryu walking over to them slowly. Inoue rushed up to him and threw her arms around him, caring less about what anyone would think. The boy was taken aback, but he smiled lightly and held her to him before releasing her, looking around for Ichigo.

'He…wasn't he here a minute ago?' he wondered, looking around. Urahara placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, looking up into the sky, covering his eyes with his hat to avoid the glaring sun.

'Don't worry about him. He's just…' he said, Ichigo dashing through the streets of Karakura, his mind set on only one thing. '…got some unfinished business to take care of.' Ichigo darted through an alleyway, turning sharply through another one before cursing and turning back the way he came. Urahara covered his mouth with his fan and looked round strangely back at his shop.

'Strange though. I told him he could go to the Fake Karakura Town if he wanted.' Ichigo was shaking his head angrily, looking around for something, the wind blowing through his hair.

'_Damn it!_' he thought to himself as he slammed his foot down to stop. '_I guess no one's gonna help me look for my sisters. I know they are here I can feel them! But where…?_' he thought, looking around frantically. Standing back with Urahara and Uryu, Orihime sighed heavily, gazing into one of the alleyways.

'_All this time…all he actually wanted still was to be alone…oh Kurosaki-kun…_' she thought to herself, shaking her head. Meanwhile, Ichigo was running along a road, leaping forwards, slashing down a Hollow in one hit, bringing his shikai around behind him and continuing onwards, the feeling of his sister's presence in his head. Turning a corner, he came to a patch of grass and some very familiar looking trees. Cursing, he threw his sword onto the ground.

'Damn it! I've been here before! Why the hell is their presence taking me round in circles!' Ichigo snapped. Suddenly, he watched as the floor beneath his zanpakuto gave way, splitting up into hundreds of millions of tiny squares, like floor panels, falling into darkness. His eyes widened and he stumbled backwards before reaching for his sword, but it fell just out of his grip.

'What the hell!' he cried out before slipping into the hole in the ground, the pavement shattering underneath him like glass as he fell, spinning round to look up into the sky. However, all he could see now were clouds and skyscrapers. Then, darkness. He opened his blurry eyes moments later. There were two figures standing over him, looking down, their bodies cloaked in complete black.

'_**What do you know?**_' came a voice. It was young, striking and ruthless. Ichigo recognised it almost immediately as his vision began to come into focus. Suddenly, the speaker reached out and grabbed him by the collar, hauling him to his feet before launching him into a skyscraper, Ichigo choking as he spluttered, staggering out of the dusty debris.

'_**You finally got up!**_' snapped Tensa Zangetsu, the young spirit brushing some dark hair from his face.

'_**That'll do for now.**_' came another voice, Zangetsu stepping forwards, his orange glasses flashing in the light. Ichigo looked up in surprise, stammering the man's name.

'O…old man Zangetsu!' he cried, the figure raising an eyebrow at him.

'_**I'm surprised you can even remember my name. Do you think, it is your right to have this power, Ichigo? Twice now you have tried to use your Bankai, and twice it has failed.**_' Zangetsu explained, Ichigo clambering out of the rubble.

'Because you don't let me use it!' he cried.

'_**DO YOU DESERVE TO USE IT?**_' roared the man, before instantly returning to his calm, phantom like state. He solemnly shook his head. '_**No. You do not. Not once since we came to you that night, explaining our spirits had been split, have you tried talking to us. Although we were impressed with both your efforts to find your sisters and speak with your father, your lack of feeling and disregard for your friends has sickened us greatly, not so much as your seeming uselessness with a zanpakuto.**_' Zangetsu ranted, Ichigo looking on in surprise.

'Zan…getsu…' he stammered, the man waving him off.

'_**Spare me it Ichigo. I've heard it all before with you.**_' he said darkly, Ichigo swallowing hard.

'_**We were thinking of disappearing forever you know.**_' Tensa whispered, Kurosaki looking over at him. '_**But we decided to give you another chance. Only because of your sisters. Not for you.**_' Ichigo rose his sword, the edge sparkling in the light.

'I'll do whatever it takes to win you guys back!' he roared, Zangetsu tilting his head.

'_**Really?**_' he asked, footsteps sounding behind Ichigo. The orange haired boy turned slowly, a bright white light shining out behind him. He squinted, the footsteps becoming louder when, he suddenly saw the edge of a blade. It followed from a hand, then an arm, then the entire body strolled forth from the glow, a cruel grin on his lips and darkness in his eyes as he leered at Ichigo, the boy gripping his sword tightly in his sweating hands.

'_**G'mornin' champ.**_' hissed the villain, Ichigo staring into the very eyes he had hoped never to see again.

'But…you? I…I can use my mask though…' Kurosaki mumbled, Hollow Ichigo laughing maniacally in his face.

'_**Can ya now! Then maybe I just want to take it back!**_' he giggled, Ichigo snarling.

'You bastard, that's not fair!' he snapped, Zangetsu landing on the ground softly behind him.

'_**Fair? When was the last time you were fair to us?**_' with that, Zangetsu held out his arm, a long, curved weapon forming in his hand from the shadowy darkness of his cloak, forming his shikai. Ichigo cursed under his breath, turning to Tensa Zangetsu, the younger spirit twirling his hand around, summoning a thin, black katana, something Ichigo had longed to see in a while. Finally, he turned back to the Hollow, the man sniggering as he pulled his hand up to his face.

'_**An impressive sight ey? All your powers in one. You greedy bastard.**_' Hollow Ichigo shrieked, pulling his hand down his face to summon his mask in a powerful explosion of light.

'_**You're getting some let off. He isn't going to fight with a sword.**_' Tensa Zangetsu explained, Ichigo looking back at the Hollow. '_**He represents you. Hollow powers and practically nothing else.**_'

'You bastards…' Ichigo cursed, readying his blade.

'_**Are you prepared Ichigo? It's time for the bloodbath. Time for you to earn everything back. There's one more thing.**_' Zangetsu revealed, Ichigo looking up. '_**We know where your sisters are.**_' with that, Ichigo's eyes widened. '_**Beat us all, earn your powers back, and learn of their location. Had you not cast us aside, you could have simply searched inside the heart of your zanpakuto and found their location, instead of running round in circles.**_'

'_**You damn embarrassment.**_' Hollow Ichigo spat.

'Keep out of this you…!' Ichigo snarled, Zangetsu raising his sword. Ichigo span round, preparing himself from the sudden onslaught.

'_**It's time Ichigo! Prepare yourself!**_' Zangetsu bellowed, lunging at the boy, Tensa attacking him from behind, the Hollow leaping upwards until suddenly they disappeared in a colossal explosion, suspending glass and metal in the air as the battle began.


	18. Dark Rises! Return of the Arrogant Dead

**Hello again guys! Thank you to fuzzibunniez, TheDarkSlayer and Illidan the Half Demon for their reviews :D I was unsure about this chapter, but I really wanted to do it, so here it is! Enjoy and drop a review by ^^**

**18 - Darkness Rises! The Return of the Arrogant Dead**

The air was thick in Kisuke's basement. It was humid and full of a hearty orange glow. It was Inoue's reiatsu. Setting up the Kido net to revive Soken flooded the area with her reiatsu, causing it to seep into Urahara's Shop. The door to the Fake Karakura Town was brimming with light, the reiatsu spilling out of it. Suddenly, the door began to open slowly, releasing all of the reiatsu that had collected within it. Then, from the darkness, a hand emerged, a bony, skeletal hand, whose thin fingers clasped around the wood, rotting it away instantly before flooding the underground cavern in a dense, heavy black aura.

Back above ground, Inoue was standing with Uryu and Chad. Sighing, Ishida shook his head, looking around at the captains, along with Kisuke and Yoruichi who were standing over Ryuken's body.

'We still didn't find out who placed the 'evidence' in your dad's house in the first place, Ishida-kun.' Orihime pointed out, Uryu nodded.

'I'm sure whoever it was, they're laughing at us from somewhere.' he moped before taking his glasses off and wiping them with a piece of his cape. A short distance away, standing in the centre of the area, Komamura towered over Ryuken, reaching down with a gigantic paw to pick up the Quincy.

'Hmph. We'll be lucky if he even makes it back to Seireitei…' Soi Fon spat, shooting Uryu a dark glance.

'Take it easy on the boy, Captain.' Komamura said thoughtfully, taking a soft glance over at the Quincy. 'He's been through a lot.' With that, he turned back to Kisuke and Yoruichi, nodding to the two of them. 'Thank you, Kisuke Urahara. At least you were able to bring some kind of rest to this poor family's mind.' he thanked the man, Urahara smiling with a nod, tipping his hat to the two Shinigami. Soi Fon bowed courteously to Yoruichi, the woman chuckling, waving her off. With that, Urahara turned to make his way back to his shop. Soi Fon whipped out her zanpakuto, ramming it into the air in front of her to summon a Senkaimon. Suddenly, her sword was expelled out at her, the woman leaping to the side just in time as the blade whizzed past him, ramming into a wall some way behind her.

'What the - ?' she choked, Komamura's eyes wide open.

'The Senkai Gate…it's…locked?' he growled. Then, Urahara stopped in his tracks. He watched as Inoue began to run towards Tatsuki, the girl coming into view just around the corner closest to his shop, his eyes widening as he felt something come rumbling up into the shop.

'Inoue-san!' he roared suddenly, the girl looking over his way daintily. 'Get out of the way of th - !' he began but the shop exploded in a ball of purple mist, wood and glass shooting out all across the square. Komamura and Soi Fon appeared in front of Sado and Uryu, defending them from the debris, Inoue blasted to the floor. Choking through the dust, Urahara felt for her presence, Yoruichi zipping past him, grabbing the girl. As the purple mist flooded the area, Soi Fon opened her eyes in horror, watching it consume everything in its sight.

'N…no…it can't be…!' she gasped, her eyes shaking with fright. From the remains of Urahara's Shop, three figures stepped out of the rubble. The woman on the left was scarcely clothed, only garbed in the remnants of what looked like shark bone, a colossal weapon on her hand, her yellow hair flaring out around her as she look around darkly. The man to the far right was a sleepy looking individual, pushing his matted, brown hair up around him as he shoved one of his jet black pistols into it's holster, scratching his chin as he yawned. The two of them were being lead by the central figure, a ghoulish skeleton draped in purple and black, the gown rippling off of him like fire, his skull adorned with a beautiful, golden crown. Turning his head, he looked around, surveying the area. Everyone had been caught off guard, barely able to see anything through the expanding fog.

'Oh?' he said at last, his voice echoing in his throat. To their far right was Tatsuki, the girl lying on her back. She coughed violently, lifting her head up, dazed. The grim figure vanished, appearing in front of her, the girl's eyes opening complete horror. Tilting his head, the villain laughed maniacally at her, Arisawa attempting to climb to her feet.

'You can see me and yet you do not cower in fear? Impressive. But…' he whispered, raising a finger to the girl. '…perhaps it is a fools bravery?' The girl's voice could not escape her throat in time. 'Respira.' seethed the skeleton, a black mist slithering towards Tatsuki, the girl finding the strength to climb to her feet and make a run for it, the Hollow chuckling under his breath.

'You're too late.' he cackled, the miasma latching onto the fleeing girl's arm. It began to rot, tearing away flesh from bone, the girl screaming in anguish as her arm turned to bone before her very eyes. Meanwhile, the captains and the others were looking around frantically, Komamura clutching his zanpakuto, Soi Fon rooted to the ground, sweating.

'I can't feel their reiatsu!' Sajin boomed, his eyes darting to the woman. 'Soi Fon!' he snapped, the Onmitsukido captain shaking her head.

'It can't be…' she said to herself again. Komamura began to turn to her when someone suddenly appeared above him. The wolf looked up, snarling and snapping, baring his ferocious jaws. The man stood above him, his hair blowing around him as he looked down at the captain who swung his sword out.

'B…Bankai! Kokujo Tenken Myo'oh!' he roared, summoning the colossal shogun giant up from behind him in a terrible red aura, the enemy raising an eyebrow.

'Bankai huh? Interesting.' he said simply, spinning a pistol in his fingers, the enormous warrior swinging his sword towards his foe. 'I didn't want to have to do this straight away.' he sighed, a blue light collecting on the barrel of the gun. 'Cero Metralleta.' Komamura's eyes widened in time to see a brilliant barrage of Cero come rocketing towards him and his Bankai, like a starry eclipse in the sky as his giant was tore apart, blood spurting from every angle of the captain as he fell, cursing under his breath.

'Komamura!' Soi Fon shouted, brought out of her stupour. 'Of course…! Those 'burn' marks on Kurosaki's house indicated in Kisuke Urahara's report…they were that Espada…Barragan!' she hissed when suddenly the villainous skeleton king appeared behind her, his reiatsu thundering around the woman.

'Well now…' he grumbled, the captain turning slowly to face him as he towered over her, his arm out to his side. '…I think I'm going to savour this kill.' At the same time, Yoruichi and Kisuke were in the centre, Urahara cursing his own name.

'Of course…Inoue's constant release of reiatsu…the open door to the Fake Karakura…it must have flooded in during the revival of Soken and brought back these Espada! It was a mistake to keep that door after all!' the shopkeeper said darkly, angry only with himself. Suddenly, someone flew into Yoruichi, the woman spitting blood as she was struck in the chest by Tia Harribel, her enormous blade picking up the former captain and throwing her across the street, Urahara turning for his zanpakuto, Benihime still not there.

'_Damn it!_ _They completely surprised us…_' he choked, turning slowly to Harribel, the woman speeding towards him. In an instant, he pulled his arms in front of himself and whipped a bright yellow cord around the Espada's arms, launching her into a nearby wall. As he prepared to move, darkness surrounded him, Soi Fon and the others, Ryuken still lying motionless on the ground.

'Don't touch the walls!' screeched Soi Fon, the woman looking around frantically. Then, from the shadows emerged the Espada, the three of them standing in front of the group, Barragan holding his hands up in front of them.

'I am Barragan Luisenbarn. God Kind of Hueco Mundo and now, God King of the Human World. I am declaring my kingship over this pathetic little town. We are no longer affiliated with that fool Aizen…I am fully aware of the fate he met.' Barragan explained, the other Espada remaining quiet behind him for now.

'What the hell do you want from Karakura?' Uryu snapped, stepping forwards, the skeleton looking down at him.

'Revenge. Revenge on the damn Shinigami that murdered us in this very town. Replica or not. You see, we have been alive for some time now. Although we retained barely liveable forms, we sustained within the Fake Karakura, constantly feeding off of that woman's leaking reiatsu, growing stronger by the day. Now at last, we can make our move. We had the element of surprise and used it effectively, disabling some of you already. Prepare, for the end.' the Espada laughed darkly, Respira billowing from his fingers, Uryu, Sado, Urahara and Soi Fon preparing their weapons.

At the same time, Inoue dashed towards Tatsuki, the girl lying on the floor now. The purple haired girl was barely alive, almost the entirety of her body gone. Orihime burst into tears when she saw her and crashed down onto the floor, instantly shooting her Shun Shun Rikka upon the girl, covering her with a bright orange glow.

'_Please…please let this be enough!_' she screamed inside her head. Turning, she looked at the tornado of Respira in the centre of the square, tears running down her cheeks as she wiped them away. '_Please everyone, hold on long enough in there…_' then, she looked down an alleyway, Ichigo coming into her head.

'_Kurosaki-kun…please…hurry!_'

* * *

Meanwhile, there was a blast of jet black as someone was launched into a skyscraper. Ichigo spat blood, struggling to emerge from the rubble, clutching his sword in his hand. His wrists were shaking and he was sweating, blood trickling down his forehead. Suddenly, his Hollow appeared in front of him and lashed out with a kick to the stomach, Ichigo doubling over, choking as Zangetsu slammed the hilt of his zanpakuto into the boy's back, Ichigo freefalling miles before hitting the glass with a thud, cracks appearing underneath him.

'_**You can do better than this, Ichigo.**_' Zangetsu scolded him, lifting his shikai onto his shoulder. Hollow Ichigo cracked his knuckles, giggling beneath his mask.

'_**Hell no he can't! He really sucks!**_' the man chattered nastily. Suddenly, from the floor below there came a screech and a bright blue blast came roaring towards them, Hollow Ichigo cursing as he bounded aside, the attack slamming into a skyscraper behind them, causing it to explode on impact, chunks of debris shooting outwards. The dust cleared on the floor, Tensa reappearing beside the other two, Ichigo looking up at them, his shikai out by his side.

'You bastards…I'm not through yet!' he growled, his eyes burning blue with the resolve to save his sisters ebbing through his body.


	19. Doom Descends! Fight for your life!

**Hey there everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but my computer messed up. Thank you if you have been reviewing Unwritten and thank you to TheDarkSlayer and fuzzibunniez for their reviews on the last chapter! Please can everyone drop a review by, thank you :D**

**19 - Doom Descends! Fight for your life!**

Ichigo pounced at Hollow Ichigo, the maniacal villain lunging for his opponent. Together, they clashed in mid air, Ichigo's shikai sliding along his Hollow's arm, the orange haired Shinigami's eyes widening in shock.

'_**What's wrong? Can't you cut me?**_' Hollow Ichigo laughed, grabbing Ichigo's blade and pulling him towards him. Screaming, the villain slashed Kurosaki down the middle with just his hand, blood spurting out of Ichigo's chest. Suddenly however, the Hollow stopped laughing, his black and yellow eyes looking down at his waist, Ichigo's weapon against it, the boy grinning.

'Thanks for the hand. Getsuga Tenshou!' Ichigo roared, a blue blast erupting out of his weapon, Hollow Ichigo disappearing into it, the substitute Shinigami skidding away, whipping his sword around him. Gasping, he quickly looked up into the sky, Tensa Zangetsu flying down towards him, his thin, black katana raised high above him.

'_**Getsuga Tenshou.**_' he whispered, Ichigo cursing as a ferocious black and red light razed the area around Kurosaki, the boy speeding to the side as a chunk of the skyscraper came flying upwards, Tensa Zangetsu bursting through it with his sword. Dust shot out around them, Ichigo coughing as he couldn't see a thing through the thick haze.

'Damn it, show yourself!' he snapped, looking around. Then, behind him, a figure stepped out of the dust and into the middle, Ichigo spinning round to see Zangetsu look up at him, his orange glasses flashing. The man began to advance on Ichigo slowly, the boy raising his large zanpakuto, sweat running down his face.

'_**You are too…**_' Zangetsu said darkly, his rough voice like daggers into Ichigo. The spirit appeared beside Ichigo, the boy's eyes widening in shock as he didn't even notice him. '_**…arrogant!**_' the man scowled, swinging his blade, Ichigo ducking and weaving, twirling his weapon around and forcing the end of the hilt into the spirit's face. However, Zangetsu merely vanished, Hollow Ichigo bursting through the dust, laughing insanely as he caught the end of the hilt in his hand, Kurosaki cursing.

'_**Let's go for a spin!**_' the sadistic spirit shouted with glee, unravelling the bandage on the hilt with a flick of his wrist before launching Ichigo out of the smoke, the orange haired boy slamming into a nearby skyscraper, the glass cracking beneath him as he cursed, blood running down his mouth. Struggling to his feet, he pushed down on the window, straightening up, wiping his chin. Suddenly, Tensa Zangetsu appeared behind him, skidding onto the skyscraper. He swung his sword, the black Getsuga slamming into Ichigo and throwing him backwards.

'Damn!' Ichigo spat, breaking through two nearby buildings before collecting his footing and sliding across the sky. Tensa reappeared in front of Ichigo, throwing his sword up into the air. Taking his chance, Ichigo swung his shikai, the figure catching it neatly in his fingers. Gasping, Ichigo watched as Tensa crushed the blade in his fingers before proceeding to punch Ichigo repeatedly, the boy spitting blood. Looking up, Tensa caught his sword in his hand and stabbed Kurosaki through the chest, the boy's eyes startled and blank as blood ran down his lips. Tensa narrowed his eyes hatefully.

'_**You don't deserve this blade.**_' he scorned, Ichigo lolling on the end of the steel. Sighing, Tensa Zangetsu flicked the end of his sword, Ichigo's body falling into the darkness far below them. Tensa watched in disgust as Ichigo disappeared from sight. Turning away, the katana vanished into his cape, the young spirit looking at Zangetsu, the bearded man not saying a word. Suddenly there was a tremendous blast and they both looked back in surprise as a torrent of white light shot up from where Kurosaki had fallen, twisting and churning furiously. They watched in horror as the light began to subside, a shadowy figure in the midst of the blast. All they could make out was his outline, Ichigo standing tall, his shihakusho torn open at the front, making it look like an open jacket, the tattered sides flowing out beside him. Tensa gasped as the boy raised his head, a mask attached firmly to his face, long, imposing horns atop the forehead, his humane eyes staring at them. Clutching his shikai, Ichigo chuckled under his mask, Tensa and Zangetsu readying their zanpakuto.

* * *

Uryu span round, unleashing a barrage of arrows at Starrk, the Espada darting around the Quincy before vanishing, the arrows disappearing into the wall of Respira surrounding them. Ishida's eyes widening in horror as the Espada appeared behind him, aiming his gun at Uryu's head. The boy fell forwards, the blue cero roaring overhead, Sado leaping up behind Coyote. The man scoffed, spinning round, bringing up his second gun. Choking, Sado was blasted with a cero, narrowly diving to the side, half of his defensive arm gone, a charred ruin in its place. The Espada bounded away, his long, furry coat billowing out behind him. Uryu ran to help Sado up, the Mexican boy thanking him.

'We have to do something about this purple mist…!' Uryu scowling, looking around them. Sado was watching Starrk however, the Arrancar sighing.

'Hey…Uryu…it doesn't look like he really wants to fight…what should we do?' Sado whispered to him. Ishida however leapt at the opportunity, swinging a Seele Schneider at Starrk. The Espada span his gun, causing it to vanish, a brilliant blue reiatsu sword forming in his hand. With incredible speed, he whipped his arm up in time to block the Quincy.

'I…didn't want to keep going…you should have let off…' Coyote grumbled, Uryu pushing down on him.

'Sorry, I'm not yet ready to die.' the boy smirked, kicking away from the Hollow and skidding across the floor. Meanwhile, Harribel locked blades with Soi Fon, the woman cursing as the third Espada pushed her back. Finally, Tia pulled away, leaping up into the sky. Soi Fon vanished suddenly, only dust where she had been standing. Harribel cursed as she felt a stab wound on her shoulder blade, blood trickling out, a black butterfly spinning into place.

'Tch…' Harribel snarled, Soi Fon appearing in front of her, bringing a foot down. However, Harribel blocked it with her huge weapon, Soi Fon cursing, the Espada narrowing her eyes. '…you seem desperate.'

'Think I'd let scum like you win?' the captain replied callously, Harribel closing her eyes, chuckling under her breath.

'We got the surprise advantage. Plenty of you have already been defeated…' the woman looked over to the body of Yoruichi, the woman's hands on her damaged leg, blood seeping down her mouth as she lay in the rubble of a building. Soi Fon grimaced, clenching her fingers tight. Smashing away from Harribel, the young captain screeched, throwing herself towards her enemy. Harribel span her weapon round before whipping it in front of her, water collecting in the gills of the blade.

'La Gota!' she hissed, a blast of water jetting towards the captain. It struck her on the shoulder, Soi Fon spluttering as blood rained down from her arm. Another shot was fired, this one taking her arm clean off.

'Damn you…' she spat, blood shining down her chin. Instantly, she pulled off her haori and sliced into it, wrapping a small slither of it around her bleeding stump, the remainder of the clothing falling into the Respira, aging instantly, the threads in the haori shrivelling up before turning to dust. Harribel prepared herself when suddenly, the skeletal figure rose up behind her, the woman turning to him.

'Harribel…' Barragan muttered. Soi Fon's voice became caught in her throat, her hand shaking like mad. She forced it still, her teeth bared, her hair matting to her forehead, mixing with blood and sweat.

'_Why was I so effected…? He wasn't that fearsome…was he…?_' she questioned herself in her mind, but was brought forth from her stupour suddenly by their talking. Barragan was watching the Espada, Harribel scowling at him.

'Why are you battling this woman?' the king asked slowly.

'Because I started the fight. Do you see a problem?' she said dangerously. Barragan chuckled darkly, holding out his hand.

'You see…she is my opponent. I will be the one to finish her.' Luisenbarn noted, Harribel opening her mouth to argue. However, her eyes looked down at the skeleton's hand, the deathly mist emanating around his fingers. Defeated, the Espada cursed under her breath before vanishing into the sky. Laughing, Barragan pointed at Soi Fon before laughing some more, the woman bracing herself.

'You…poor weak ant…curse the day you chose to battle Barragan Luisenbarn! Curse the day you struck down Ggio Vega and was left with I!' the skeleton sniggered, Soi Fon forcing a meek laugh.

'You…remember your…subordinates names? How sweet.' she said, poison lacing her words. Barragan slowly lowered his hand, choosing to ignore her.

'You talk so big, but you don't have that fat fool to help you this time…his strange, bending powers are no longer here.' Barragan snarled, Soi Fon swallowing hard, realising the truth; he was right. She was fighting him alone. Instantly, she whipped her arm up around her, her shikai vanishing down her arm in a brilliant red light, the woman stuttering as she cried out.

'B…Bankai! Jakuho Raikoben!' she shrieked, Barragan's shoulder drooping.

'This again?' he wondered, watching as the woman was engulfed in golden light. The light shimmered and surrounded her arm, whipping up around it, forming the enormous rocket launcher that was her Bankai, gold and black, it stood proudly on her arm, the woman grunting under its colossal weight. Steadily, she lifted it and screamed, the rocket firing, thunder and fire exploding out of the back. From the ground, everyone looked up, watching the rocket blast towards her foe, billowing smoke and flames. Sighing, Barragan held up his hand, the purple miasma encroaching the missile. Suddenly, it shattered, the light and fire thundering around and around, the explosion reaching all across the top of Karakura, smashing phone beams, shattering windows and devastating trees. The blast blew away the Respira, but Barragan stood unharmed, deflecting the attack. Soi Fon however choked, falling to the ground, her body seared and burnt, the captain coughing up blood.

'…foolish.' Barragan muttered, watching her body on the ground below. Turning his head, he watched as Uryu fired arrows at Starrk, Sado attempting to block attacks from Harribel on the ground. Suddenly, Tia smashed Yasutora into a wall, his back cracking against a metal fence, the man spluttering. Uryu turned to him, crying out. Starrk however appeared in front of him, bringing his reiatsu sword down the boy's chest. In that instant, Urahara appeared behind Starrk, attempting to slow him down with kido, but Harribel attacked him from behind, the two Espada casting him to the ground.

'Without your zanpakuto, you couldn't hope to win.' Harribel scowled darkly, Kisuke cursing, his mind on Yoruichi. Barragan began to laugh again, his hands out to his side as the fallen heroes cursed, blood running from their beaten bodies.

'You see! We've taken this place! Defeated your captains! We never needed Aizen! Rise with me, my Espada and we will take even more of these pathetic humans under our rule!' Barragan demanded, Harribel looking up at him, unsure.

'_Your _Espada?' she said quietly, Starrk closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his head. Meanwhile, Orihime was desperately trying to heal Tatsuki, the girl's orange warmth attempting to counteract the fierce, all consuming Respira. She was sobbing uncontrollably, watching as Tatsuki's body would return to normal slightly, only to rot away to bone again.

'_Tatsuki-san…I'm so sorry…I wanted to be the one to protect you now…oh Kurosaki-kun…where are you!_' she thought to herself, shaking her head, her long, orange hair flowing wildly. Opening her eyes, she looked over to the others, Uryu and Sado beaten on the floor, Urahara, weakened, watching over a crushed Yoruichi, the woman barely able to breathe from the pain of her leg, Komamura and Soi Fon defeated, pools of blood beneath them.

'_Kurosaki-kun…Kurosaki-kun!_' she screamed in her mind. Suddenly, Barragan appeared in front of her, the girl paralysed with fear, the skeletal king looking down on her, chuckling.

'What do we have here? I don't remember you.' the villain laughed a hoarse, rattling laugh. The girl was rooted to the spot, the Espada looming over her. 'Well…rot and decay, like your friend there.'

Orihime watched as the Hollow held out his hand, the purple mist flowing around it. Water ran down her face as she shook her head, still trying to heal Tatsuki.

'_I don't know what to do…why did you leave me Kurosaki-kun…_' she thought to herself, Barragan advancing. '_I don't know what to do…_' she whispered. The Espada raised his hand over her, the girl screaming and crying.

'I don't know what to do…KUROSAKI-KUN!' she shrieked. Suddenly, a foot came crashing down behind them, the girl turning slowly, looking up at the figure, Barragan watching them slowly.

**Ace Aero, animelover1993, BadyGuz, gundamzbd36, Kitsune-242, Nickstar1991, Ulquiorra-quatro, 7500fx, AVAgrl, beyondrepent, Firemage1000, Illidan the Half Demon, Mjjshade, Neko of Death, TheUnseenProphet, Tsebe Uchiha and Unleash the Shadow, if any of you could please review it would be greatly appreciated, reviews keep it coming so please, whether it's praise or criticism, don't forget to review, thank you ^^**


	20. Espada vs Espada! Tension Builds!

**Welcome back guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter, please make sure to drop a review by! Thank you! Thank you to BadyGuz, Tsebe Uchiha and fuzzibunniez for their reviews! Please, review again everyone ^^**

**20 - Espada vs. Espada! Tension Builds!**

Barragan advances on Inoue, the girl trembling beneath his deathly reiatsu. Suddenly, a foot steps down behind her, the two turning to look at the arrival. Orihime looked behind her slowly, her eyes widening as the figure moved towards them. Barragan tilted his head, chuckling.

'Oh…?' he whispered, Orihime watching as the figure walked beside her.

'Ul…' she muttered, the great, bat like Espada stepping next to her, his hands by his side, his eyes firmly fixed on Barragan. '…Ulquiorra…' she mumbled. The Arrancar said nothing, instead, he turned and looked down at the body of Tatsuki, his long black hair blowing in the wind.

'Are you here to kill the girl, Ulquiorra?' Barragan wondered. 'If so, I'm afraid she's mine…' he began, but Ulquiorra interrupted him, scoffing at his remark. Instead, he reached down and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, kneeling in front of her.

'Focus on healing your friend, woman. I'll take care of things here.' he said simply, Barragan taken aback.

'Defection!' he roared angrily, Ulquiorra standing up slowly, turning to him. Orihime nodded and span round, filling up the area with her orange warmth, covering Tatsuki's body in the glow. Luisenbarn pointed an accusing, bony finger at Ulquiorra, the stoic Espada not taking any notice.

'You would dare to oppose me? I am a god!' Barragan laughed madly, but, in a flash, Ulquiorra was in front of him, a bright green laser forming in the palm of his hand, shaped like a fiery spear, lighting up the area around them, Barragan stuttering.

'Lanza Del Relampago.' Ulquiorra said softly, his voice tinted with danger. Barragan held up his hands, the Cuatro Espada throwing the lance at him. Barragan cried out as the attack struck him, enveloping him in an enormous green explosion. Ulquiorra darted back, bracing himself, shielding Orihime as she continued to heal Tatsuki. The fires barrelled through the streets of Karakura, billowing outwards and upwards, shooting up into the sky, fiercely pounding through everything in their path. From the centre of the field, Starrk and Harribel watched in awe, Uryu's eyes fluttering open.

'That's…' he wheezed. '…Ulquiorra…' he said in shock, watching the bat standing proud, defending Orihime from the fiery licks. At last, the blast died down, leaving a colossal plume of smoke in its wake.

'Ulquiorra…' came Orihime's sweet voice, the Espada turning slowly to her. '…thank you…' she whispered, her hair blowing smoothly in the wind. Suddenly, a skeletal hand burst forth from the smoke, tearing away at it, Barragan emerging, unscathed, but furious, shrieking with anger.

'You really thought your abilities wouldn't age?' Luisenbarn growled, staring Ulquiorra down. '…so arrogant.' Barragan whispered darkly, Ulquiorra remaining silent. 'If you are willing to throw your life away to help out those fools then so be it…!' Barragan began, raising his hand, but Ulquiorra took a defiant step forwards.

'I lost my life…working underneath Aizen. Here…with these humans, aiding them…I can keep my life and…much more.' Ulquiorra explained, a very small, tiny, thin smile coming to his black lips. Barragan opened his arms and laughed, laughed, laughed. His chains rattled as he laughed some more.

'What has happened to you, Ulquiorra!' he screamed. 'Have you gone all soft?' Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes darkly, watching the villain. He shook his head, holding out a black, furry hand, his eyes boring into it as he clenched his clawed fingers into a fist.

'I have never felt emotions like you. I could not understand why a human would risk his life to save another. I know your ability is fearsome and I know I am risking a great deal. But, I realise now I cannot just sit back…' Ulquiorra went on, Starrk watching him awe from the sidelines.

'Ulquiorra…' he whispered, feeling his eye piece with his fingers. '…_Lilynette…what have I done?_' the Espada thought to himself, looking down at the defeated Quincy. Crouching, he tried to help Uryu up, the boy looking at him in shock and surprise. Starrk apologised to him, shaking his head solemnly, his unkempt brown hair hanging down his face as he shouldered Ishida, sitting him down on some rubble, keeping his head up. Harribel was watching him before turning to Sado.

Meanwhile, Barragan glided upwards into the air, Ulquiorra speeding after him, spinning another lance in his hands, the light flowing from it as he twirled it in circles.

'I told you it ages!' Barragan roared, attempting to grasp Ulquiorra with his bony hands. The Arrancar darted around him however, Luisenbarn choking as the bat like Hollow sped round to the skeleton's back. '…impossible…!' he spluttered, Ulquiorra twisting the lance, ready to impale Barragan. Suddenly however, Barragan chuckled and the purple miasma engulfed the lance, Ulquiorra casting it aside before flipping over and landing on the floor below, watching the lance explode in mid air, swamping the area with another green explosion, wind billowing out, tearing up the surrounding area, momentarily eclipsing the sun.

'You can't beat me, Ulquiorra.' Barragan declared, turning to look at him, the Espada panting on the floor beside Inoue. 'Your abilities are powerful yes, but…you simply don't have anything that lasts for eternity. No one does, but I. My powers are absolute. You cannot escape age. We have been reborn through the idiocy of this town and as such have now taken over. How you returned, I do not know…' Barragan explained, wondering about the last point. Ulquiorra straightened up however, his huge, daunting wings opening out beside him, his tail whipping around as he clenched his fists.

'I returned…because a human wasn't evil enough to finish me off.' Ulquiorra revealed, opening his eyes to the skeleton. Barragan chuckled, shaking his head.

'Losing to a human…' he sighed, raising his hand. '…how pitiful.' Suddenly, someone appeared in the sky behind him, the skeleton turning to see who it was. Coyote Starrk stood behind the villain, his pistol gleaming in the sunlight as its barrel aimed for the king. Sighing, he opened his eye and shook his head, Barragan turning slowly to look at him properly.

'I'm sorry, Barragan. But…I too, don't share your vision of revenge.' Starrk said simply, Barragan waving him off.

'Nonsense you fool! You just attacked the Qu…' he began, but he looked down, Ishida sitting atop one of the rocks, Sado beside him, Harribel standing guard of them. Barragan began to shake with anger and he clenched his fingers together. '…I see. Betrayed by both of you hmm? Not enough power? I see…' he repeated, straightening up. Starrk prepared himself. Suddenly, Barragan appeared behind Coyote, the man turning swiftly, aiming a gun at Barragan. In a flash, he blasted him with a powerful blue Cero, the light exploding in front of the skeletal Arrancar, Luisenbarn pushing through, Starrk's eyes widening. From nowhere, a gigantic, ghoulish black axe appeared in Barragan's hand, attached to the golden chains flowing from his long, tattered sleeves.

'…die.' Barragan said darkly, his head shadowed menacingly as he swung his weapon at Starrk, the Espada unable to dodge. 'Out of respect, I won't rot you with Respira. Just take the brunt of this, my Gran Caida, and fall gracefully.' Starrk's eyes widened and he choked, the axe slamming into his chest, the man spluttering. Barragan pulled it away, Harribel's eyes widening in horror. Laughing evilly, Barragan watched Starrk plummeting to the ground, blood spewing from his chest.

'Coyote-san!' Uryu cried, clenching his fist, watching as the figure fell from the sky, his eyes closed as he hit the floor below, disappearing into a cloud of dust. Harribel whipped her white weapon in front of her, aiming it at Barragan. However, the skeleton held his axe out dangerously to the woman, the blade glinting in the light.

'Be careful of your choice, Harribel. I won't be so respecting towards you.' he grunted, Tia looking around before reluctantly lowering her sword. Meanwhile, Inoue was crying, staring at the Espada. Ulquiorra turned round and looked at her, his eyes feeling for her.

'Orihime Inoue.' he said simply, the girl's head turning sharply towards him.

'Y…Yes?' she piped up, the Arrancar looking down at her.

'You must hold on. You must hold on until Kurosaki Ichigo discovers who he is again. That is all any of us can do. I realise now, that I have felt emotion this whole time. I never wanted you to leave Hueco Mundo. I felt angry that Kurosaki Ichigo would continue to fight me. Although you would rather be with him than I, that I can now understand.' Ulquiorra said, a small, wry smile appearing on his face again as he closed his eyes, his back to the woman.

'However, that doesn't mean I should be sad. Instead, I should focus on what is good. I realise now, that I can be happy, just by fighting for you. By doing this, I can feel happy with myself.' he whispered, his hair blowing softly in the wind.

'U…Ulquiorra…' Inoue said softly, her glistening, wet eyes watching the Hollow in silent awe. Ulquiorra said no more, instead, he ran at Barragan. Leaping up into the sky, he span round and round, spinning his lance in the air. With that, he struck out, Barragan swinging his axe furiously. It smashed into the lightning lance, Ulquiorra pulling back swiftly, watching as his lance began to rot in his hands. Cursing, he threw it upwards as it exploded violently, sending light and fire across the sky, casting shadows across the town. Summoning another, he vanished, appearing behind Barragan now, aiming it at his head.

'Not good enough…!' Barragan roared, twisting round, unleashing a wave of Respira at the enemy. Ulquiorra leapt backwards, pointing a finger at his foe, a crackling black Cero twisting atop his finger.

'Cero Oscuras!' he said coldly. The laser rocketed towards Barragan who expelled it with his Respira. Suddenly however, as the purple mist blasted outwards, Ulquiorra came bursting in through the front, another lance in hand. Barragan choked, stumbling backwards.

'_Shit! He made me expel that Respira on his damn Cero! I…can't…counteract fast enough!_' the Espada coughed, raising his hands as Ulquiorra pulled his arm back.

'Lanza Del Relampago!' he cried, throwing the projectile through the mist and into Barragan, the magnificent explosion throwing Ulquiorra down to the ground, the Arrancar crashing down hard onto the floor below as the sky transformed into a ball of green fire. Suddenly, from the flames, Barragan burst out again and the two clashed once more, axe to lance, lance to axe. Sparks flew in the sky as they struck out at each other, Barragan unleashing his Respira, only for Ulquiorra to counter with a Cero every time.

'_I can't just keep doing the same thing over and over…_' Ulquiorra thought to himself, swinging his fiery lance before casting it behind him as it exploded, rotting to the core. Taking his chance, the bat like Arrancar leapt for Barragan, vanishing and then reappearing, doing this over and over, becoming nothing more than after images.

'Hmph…predictable.' grumbled the skeleton and he swung out, Ulquiorra dodging, his after images fading as the two clashed again, Ulquiorra unleashing another Lanza Del Relampago. There was a brilliant explosion and Ulquiorra landed neatly on a nearby rooftop, Barragan disappeared into the smoke again.

'_I think I got him…but…_' Ulquiorra grimaced, looking down at his foot. It was smothered by the purple miasma, his claw like toes turning to bone slowly. Cursing, he clenched his fists and looked up at the smoke again. '_…where are you, Kurosaki Ichigo…that woman needs you._'

* * *

At the same time, Ichigo lunged at Tensa Zangetsu, the two smashing into one another, the horned mask attached to Kurosaki's face as he roared, throwing the zanpakuto spirit back.

'_**Tch…that insane fool…why have you sided with him already?**_' Tensa snarled, Hollow Ichigo speaking from within Ichigo now.

'_**Ha! I realised that if this punk loses to us, he's dead meat! I know for sure I don't want to die!**_' Hollow Ichigo giggled before sinking back into Ichigo's depths, Tensa nodding and facing Zangetsu.

'_**What should we do, Zangetsu?**_' he asked, the old man watching Kurosaki. The boy was standing upright, his shoulders back, his eyes clear and focused. Zangetsu smiled lightly and raised his weapon, Tensa looking at him, confused.

'_**Nothing, Tensa Zangetsu. Now, we simply deliver the last strike. The boy…looks ready.**_' The man's orange shades flashed and he ran at Ichigo, the boy raising his sword defensively. Tensa shook himself down and appeared behind Ichigo, ready to strike him down. Spinning round, Ichigo swung out and the three of them disappeared in a colossal explosion of black, white and red, the power spewing out from all directions.

**Ace Aero, animelover1993, gundamzbd36, Kitsune-242, Nickstar1991, Ulquiorra-quatro, 7500fx, AVAgrl, beyondrepent, Firemage1000, Illidan the Half Demon, Mjjshade, Neko of Death, TheUnseenProphet, TheDarkSlayer and Unleash the Shadow, please drop a review by, they are all appreciated! Thanks!**


	21. Battle for Bankai! Ichigo Loses?

**Hey guys, Tommo2304 here ^^ thank you for the reviews for the last chapter, please keep them coming! Thank you to AVAgrl, Tsebe Uchiha, fuzzibunniez and TheDarkSlayer for their reviews! Please review again :D Thanks!**

**21 - Battle for Bankai! Ichigo Loses?**

Ichigo Kurosaki went flying backwards, catching his footing and skidding across the sky. From his face, his mask crumbled, the boy panting heavily, blood running from his mouth as his hair fell over his face. He held himself up, hands on his knees, his back heaving as he breathed slowly.

'_I don't even know how long I've been in here anymore…_' he thought to himself, sweat dripping from his forehead as he looked up wearily, gritting his teeth. Stepping down in front of him upon the skyscraper was Tensa Zangetsu, the young spirit swinging his black sword in front of him, his cloak whirling around him like wispy flames. Narrowing his eyes, he stared Ichigo down before scoffing in disgust.

'_**Hmph. It looks like you can't win. That was supposed to be the blow to end the fight. But you can barely move.**_' Tensa Zangetsu said coldly, Zangetsu appearing behind him, his oversized weapon out by his side. Tensa looked back at the older man, raising an eyebrow. '_**You want to finish him?**_' he asked, but Zangetsu looked up, tilting his head.

'_**Finish him? He…**_' the spirit said slowly, his eyes lifting up to look past the young man and straight at Ichigo. '_**…doesn't look finished yet.**_' Zangetsu said darkly, Tensa Zangetsu's eyes widening in shock as Ichigo's gleaming blade came speeding towards him. Instinctively, Tensa Zangetsu darted backwards, avoiding the sword narrowly. Kicking down on the floor, Kurosaki changed his direction, swinging his shining zanpakuto sideways, aiming for Tensa Zangetsu's head.

'_**What…!**_' Tensa Zangetsu choked, diving beneath the sword and looking up sharply, aiming his own weapon upwards. However, Ichigo was suddenly gone, Zangetsu appearing behind of Tensa Zangetsu, the sound of metal clashing upon metal ringing throughout the area.

'_**You need to look behind you, Tensa.**_' Zangetsu instructed, the younger spirit scowling as he watched Ichigo pushing down on Zangetsu. Tensa Zangetsu looked at Ichigo, the boy's eyes weary, with bags appearing beneath them, his hair matting over his face, sweat and blood running down his cheeks. His teeth were bared and he was shaking, but still pushing against the opponent.

'_He's clearly weakened beyond belief…_' Tensa Zangetsu thought to himself. '_…and yet, we cannot defeat him. Why?_' The spirit thought as he smashed into Ichigo's blade, the orange haired substitute back flipping and summoning his Hollow mask again in a wave of red and black reiatsu. The two locked blades again, Ichigo leaping over his zanpakuto spirit, Tensa Zangetsu twisting around to lock weapons again, sparks flying as the two thrashed against one another, swinging wildly, leaping and darting about the area.

'_Is it because of his resolve?_' Tensa thought, swiping at the boy, Ichigo catching the Bankai in his bare hand. Tensa's eyes widened, the zanpakuto spirit cursing as he span round, landing a firm kick into Ichigo's chest. Spiralling backwards, Kurosaki picked himself up and was instantly back in front of his foe.

'_Is it because of his sisters?_' Tensa cursed, ramming his hilt into Ichigo's chest, the boy spluttering, his mask exploding, the chunks flying around them, time seeming to slow down around the two. Narrowing his eyes, Tensa smirked. '_Whatever it is…he's lost._' He thought, watching Ichigo begin to fall back. Suddenly, Ichigo reached out and grasped Tensa Zangetsu's hilt, the spirit's eyes widening in shock. With a thrust, Ichigo hauled him towards him, the spirit choking as Ichigo raised his shikai, bringing it down with an almighty swing, crying out wildly, Tensa cursing.

'Aaaaaargh!' Ichigo roared, slashing Tensa Zangetsu down the middle, blood erupting out of the spirit's chest. Fazed, Tensa hung for a second in mid air. Then, in an instant, he lashed out, stabbing Ichigo through the heart with his zanpakuto, Ichigo spluttering, the thin, black katana bursting out of his back. Opening his eyes, Tensa watched Kurosaki, the boy hunched over, clutching the sword that impaled him. Slowly, Tensa began to fade away, turning to dust in front of them.

'_**You win, Kurosaki Ichigo. I have delved into your heart and realised your resolve. I have realised you truly want to save your sisters and truly want our help. Well done.**_' Tensa whispered to Ichigo before closing his eyes and vanishing into the air around them, Ichigo still grasping a hold of the sword in his chest. Waltzing over to the boy, Zangetsu looked down at him.

'_**So…you did it.**_' Zangetsu said, Ichigo chuckling, looking up to the spirit.

'Did you ever doubt me, Old man Zangetsu?' the boy smirked, the spirit raising an eyebrow. 'But…there's something I don't get…' Ichigo piped up as Zangetsu turned to walk away. '…you barely tried to attack me. You were watching almost the whole time and…I've been using my shikai for the entire fight. It's almost like you didn't want to fight me.' Ichigo wondered. Zangetsu had his back to him, but a smile crept along the spirit's face.

'_**It did seem like that, didn't it?**_' Zangetsu said simply, walking away from the boy, his cloak slowly wrapping around the man as he walked away. Turning to look at Ichigo, he smirked at the boy. '_**Your sisters were kidnapped and are in the Fake Karakura Town.**_' Zangetsu revealed, Ichigo's eyes widening. '_**Ah…it feels nice to be free of rain…and the Hogyoku, again, at last.**_' Zangetsu whispered before being swallowed up by his jet black cloak and disappearing into the sky altogether, the sword in Ichigo's chest slowly vanishing along with him. At that moment, the black sword seemed to flow into the boy and he felt a sudden change in his spiritual pressure. His eyes flared blue and he pounced upwards, aiming for the sky, the clouds coming ever closer until, finally, they shattered all around him and the boy breathed the cold air once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the centre of Karakura, Uryu was watching Ulquiorra atop the rooftop, his eyes shifting to the ball of smoke which Barragan had disappeared into again. Cursing, he watched as the smoke rolled aside, the monstrous king stepping free. However, Ishida gasped as he looked on, an enormous crack in the skeleton's head.

'Damn you…you pathetic excuse for an Arrancar!' snarled Luisenbarn, looking down at Ulquiorra. Turning to Harribel, Barragan clenched his fists. 'Harribel! Kill them! All of them down there! I'm about ready to wrap this up.' the Espada demanded, Tia rooted to the spot, baring her teeth, her eyes challenging the king. 'DO IT!' Barragan exploded, unleashing a torrent of Respira into the surrounding area, houses and buildings rotting away.

'_There are people in those houses…!_' Uryu cursed, looking around. Shaking her head, Harribel looked over at Uryu, the boy preoccupied.

'_I'll finish it…it will be painless. The boy won't even need to know…_' she thought to herself. In her head, she was instantly reminded of Starrk's fall from the sky and shook herself down, ready to make sure she wasn't next. Aiming her weapon at Uryu, she lifted off from the ground and barrelled towards the boy, Ishida turning slowly, his eyes widening as he saw her come speeding towards him, poised to kill.

'_Damn! I can't dodge her at this speed!_' Uryu grimaced, bracing himself for the blow. However, there came nothing. Opening his eyes, the boy gasped, a figure standing in his way. Holding out his arms, Ryuken Ishida was in front of his son, Harribel's blade running him through. His light blue hair hung down his face as he breathed weakly, sweat dribbling down his chin. Harribel pulled her sword out from him, the blood splattering down onto the floor in front of him, the Quincy falling to his knees. Everyone watched in horror, Uryu's eyes shaking in fear.

'F…father…?' he whispered. Ryuken began to fall, but Uryu caught him, holding the man up. 'Father…say something…!' he snapped. Ryuken's eyes opened lightly and he smiled weakly at the boy, tears running down his cheeks.

'U…Uryu…' he wheezed, the boy nodding. '…what did I do, Uryu? What…what did I become? I haven't been a father to you…and for that…I'm so sorry…' Ryuken whispered, Uryu shaking his head.

'I haven't been a son either, father. Please…stay with me…' he whispered, Ryuken's eyes fading slowly. '…father?' he whispered again, looking at Ryuken, the man placing a hand on Uryu's shoulder.

'T…take care of your friends Uryu…it's rare…to find friends who will accept you so…even if you're different…it's rare…' he breathed faintly, his voice low on the wind. Uryu held him tightly, but he could feel the warmth of his father's blood seeping onto his hands. Harribel watched from behind them, a saddened look on her face as she shook her head, her yellow hair falling down her cheeks.

'I can't believe…I tried to kill you…what a fool…I know you will probably never forgive me…and…I know you will always hate me…I failed you as a father and I know this one gesture won't return the love for you I have…stolen over…the years. But at least…' Ryuken whispered, looking up at his son, tears dripping from Uryu's eyes. '…you can fight on with your friends and bring true honour to the Quincy…much unlike I did.' The elder Quincy whispered, Uryu holding him close, sobbing as the man's hand slowly fell from his son's shoulder.

'FATHER!' Ishida cried, shaking his head, Inoue holding her hands to her mouth in horror as Uryu looked down at his dad, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Everyone was silent now, watching the two in the centre of Karakura. Urahara opened his eyes, looking over to the two. Shaking his head, he clenched his fist and sighed heavily, taking off his hat and holding it by his chest. Uryu's fingers clenched his father's shirt tightly and then, he looked down at the man, the Seele Schneider still sticking out of him. Tears in his eyes still, Uryu pulled the weapon from his father and lay the man on the ground, placing the weapon in between his father's arms.

'_I'm sorry…father…I couldn't prevent you from the path you took. Maybe if I had been a better son, things would be different. At least in death, I hope I can make you proud._' Uryu thought to himself, standing to his feet. Behind him in the sky above, Barragan looked down upon him, chuckling.

'Hmm…missed your target Harribel. Never mind, that's one more down anyway.' the skeleton sniggered, Uryu turning round to face him, clenching his fists. Summoning a bow, Uryu aimed it at Barragan, firing off a barrage of arrows, each one rotting away to nothing before even striking the villain. Cursing, the boy summoned his Seele Schneider and prepared to leap at the enemy but he felt someone tug at his arm. Looking down, he saw Harribel holding onto him.

'Stop it. Don't be a fool.' she said simply, looking up at the boy. 'I know you won't listen to me, but you don't know what you're going up against. You don't want to die right now, do you?' she asked, Uryu pulling away from her.

'That's funny, coming from you. You're the biggest coward I've seen here today. You killed my father because you were too afraid of this bastard. I'm coming for you next.' Uryu said dangerously, speeding towards Barragan, Harribel scowling at him.

'Tch…are you, kid?' she spat. Uryu rocketed towards Barragan, launching more arrows at him, the skeleton watching them burn away in front of him, laughing at his foe. The Quincy vanished as he got too close, Luisenbarn turning slowly, Uryu behind him.

'You're a slow learner.' Barragan bemused, chuckling under his breath. He reached out and grasped Uryu's Seele Schneider with his bare hand, the energy fizzing and spitting before disappearing, the handle rotting away, Uryu letting go just in time to see the weapon crumble into nothing.

'_Damn it…_' Uryu thought to himself, looking down at his hand. '_I don't have the will to fight anymore. We failed you, Kurosaki. We couldn't protect Karakura…_' Uryu thought to himself, clenching his hand into a fist. Opening his eyes in a fury, the Quincy ran at Barragan, summoning another Seele Schneider to his hand in a burst of blue lights, twirling the weapon.

'I WILL KILL YOU!' he snapped, poised to strike out. Suddenly, someone crashed into him, the Quincy landing hard on the floor, the figure on top of him standing up, brushing some dust off his shoulder. Uryu's eyes fluttered open, his glasses askew. '…who…?' he wondered, his vision blurred by the sun.

'Yo.' came the voice, Uryu's eyes widening. Standing above him was Ichigo, the boy draped in his long, black coat, the thin, jet black katana in his hand, shimmering in the light, reflecting off of Uryu's glasses. Ichigo was smiling warmly down at him, his orange hair blowing softly in the wind.

'K…Kurosaki-kun…?' Orihime whispered, looking over at him, the boy standing tall over the Quincy.

'Y…you…' Uryu began, looking up at Ichigo. '…you hit me…?' he spluttered, Ichigo's face dropping.

'You were about to run into that guy, I've seen what he can do!' Kurosaki sniggered, but then his smile faded and his brown eyes shot over to Ryuken's body. He didn't say anything, but Uryu knew he saw it.

'Kurosaki…' the Quincy began, but Ichigo shook his head firmly.

'Forget it. You don't have to tell me anything. It's your family. It's your honour. I wouldn't know how to ask anyway without traipsing over your feelings and covering them with dirt. So until the day comes where you want to talk about what has happened here, I can wait.' Ichigo said simply, the wind blowing through his hair, Uryu watching him awe.

'_He really has changed…Ichigo has truly changed since the battle…well done, Kurosaki…_' Uryu thought to himself, Ichigo's black cloak billowing in the wind. The two turned around as someone touched down on the ground behind them, Ulquiorra walking over to them, one of his leg's almost turned completely to bone. Ichigo looked at him in surprise.

'U…Ulquiorra…' he spluttered, his eyes looking down at the Arrancar. '…your leg…' he wondered, the Hollow shaking his head.

'That's not important, Kurosaki Ichigo. What is important, is that you're now here. Now we can finally end this.' Ulquiorra nodded to Ichigo, the boy looking at him in awe. Then he turned his head, looking over at Orihime, the girl still trying to heal Tatsuki. Finally, Ichigo nodded and looked back at Ulquiorra.

'You're right. It's time to clean this place up. Then I can rescue my sisters.' Ichigo grinned, Ulquiorra nodding, smirking slightly. The two of them turned to Barragan, the skeleton cursing as Ichigo raised his sword, Ulquiorra summoning a fiery lance to his hand.

'Let's go, Ulquiorra. It's time to wrap this up.' Ichigo smirked, the two of them ready to fight.

**Ace Aero, animelover1993, gundamzbd36, Kitsune-242, Nickstar1991, Ulquiorra-quatro, 7500fx, beyondrepent, Firemage1000, Illidan the Half Demon, Mjjshade, Neko of Death, TheUnseenProphet and Unleash the Shadow can you guys please review, it's greatly appreciated! Thank you!**


	22. The Final Sacrifice, End of the Espada

**Hello there everyone! This is the penultimate chapter of Ichigo's Rising! Thank you to everyone who has stayed with the fic and reviewed, they have been greatly appreciated ^^ please keep reviewing! Thank you to fuzzibunniez and TheDarkSlayer for their reviews last chapter, please keep them coming!**

**22 - The Final Sacrifice, End of the Espada**

Ulquiorra pounced at Barragan, twirling his lance wildly, the fiery lights filling the sky as he launched it, another explosion covering the sky. Ichigo span round, swinging his weapon at Harribel, the woman blocking with her white sword.

'Here I thought you might be on our team…' Kurosaki chuckled, Tia not answering, instead pushing off the boy and flipping over into the sky. Rocketing upwards, Ichigo swung his zanpakuto downwards, sparks flying as the two locked blades, pushing against one another again. Tia held her sword out, narrowing her eyes as a golden yellow ball of energy began to collect on the blade, fizzing and sparking, Ichigo's eyes widening.

'…Cero!' she hissed, unleashing the blast outwards, Kurosaki diving downwards to avoid the attack. As the dust cleared, blue arrows suddenly blasted towards the Espada, the woman cursing, ducking and weaving to avoid the attacks. As she batted one of the arrows aside, she gasped, Ichigo leaping upwards, his Hollow mask attached to his face as he roared, swiping across, knocking Harribel backwards and into a building, the woman disappearing into the debris.

'Nice one, Ishida!' Ichigo chuckled, removing his mask with a flick of his hand. Uryu nodded, walking slowly towards the substitute Shinigami, his bow in hand. Rearranging his glasses, he looked down on the woman emerging from the rubble.

'I told her I would come for her next.' he said bluntly, Harribel spitting blood from her lip. Cursing, her eyes flicked upwards, observing Barragan in the sky.

'You bastard…you promised us victory if we took them by surprise…you never said anything about this kid showing up…' she scowled, Barragan ignoring her. Clenching her fist, she stood to her feet, swinging his sword around her to hit away the chunks of brick and stone.

'To be honest…I don't care much for how you're handling this anyway. Why do all these people have to die?' she snapped, Barragan's back to the girl.

'Don't make me repeat myself Harribel.' he said dangerously, whispering in a low voice, the woman giving him a dark look. 'You don't want to make any rash choices. I won't treat you as respectfully as I did to Starrk.' Looking the other way sharply, Tia cursed under her breath before leaping from the building and walking slowly away.

'I don't want a part of this anymore.' she said simply. Vanishing from the floor, she appeared by Ishida, the Quincy shocked to see her standing beside him, her yellow hair blowing around her face, a solemn, saddened expression in her eyes. Bowing to him, she kept her head down. 'I don't ever expect you to forgive me for what I did.' she whispered to the boy. 'I can assure you…' she sighed, a single tear brimming down her cheek. '…I never wanted to make these sacrifices…neither did Starrk-san…no one but him…' she whispered.

Looking down at them, Barragan clenched his fists, shaking, trembling.

'You…you…YOU BITCH!' he roared suddenly, Ichigo clutching his sword tight, Uryu holding his bow up to the skeleton, the Espada hunched over. Suddenly, he straightened up, flinging his arms outwards, waves of Respira blasting outwards, covering the entire area, beginning to suffocate the town.

'K…Karakura!' Uryu choked.

'We have to do something…' Inoue whispered, looking up at them. Ichigo smirked, tilting his head to Barragan.

'So…this is the guy we need to shut up huh?' he grinned, swinging his zanpakuto, a black and red trail of reiatsu drifting from the back of his shimmering sword. 'Getsuga…Tenshou!' Ichigo cried, unleashing the black blast at his foe, the attack hitting Barragan head on, exploding into the sky in a ball of power. Choking, the skeleton escaped from it, smoke drifting from his mouth, his eye sockets, smoke covering his entire body as he spluttered, looking around.

'You thought that wouldn't age too…?' he began, when suddenly, Ulquiorra appeared in the sky behind him, fiery lance in hand. Barragan turned slowly, gasping, attempting to raise his hand.

'Lanza Del Relampago!' Ulquiorra cried, throwing his weapon. Narrowly missing its target, the lance split through some of the King's gold chains, the Espada cursing as the attack struck the concrete below, tearing it up in a giant plume of luminous green light. Ichigo vanished, landing heavily in front of Orihime, holding his arms out to protect her from the blast.

'Kurosaki-kun…' she whispered, the boy grinning at her.

'Don't worry Inoue…' he started, giving her a thumbs up. '…I'm here to protect you.' he smirked, the girl's face lighting up.

'_It's Kurosaki-kun! He is truly back!_' she thought to herself, leaping up and holding her arms around the boy, his eyes widening sharply as she leant down to his ear. 'Please don't die, Kurosaki-kun…' she told him, her tears glistening past him with her long, orange hair, the boy still in awe for a second. Finally, he took a step forwards, the girl's arms dropping to her sides as he stood with his back to her, watching Ulquiorra fighting Barragan. Then, he turned to her, a large, cheeky grin on his face.

'You got it, Inoue.' he smiled before taking off into the sky, dust blowing up around the girl as she covered her eyes watching the fighters engaged in combat. Barragan swung out with his ghoulish axe, Ulquiorra twirling a lance around, blocking the strike, fire and Respira entwining as the bat like Arrancar tossed his weapon aside, the blast exploding in mid air. Ichigo burst out of it, throwing another Getsuga at the villainous skeleton.

'Watch where you throw those things, Ulquiorra!' Ichigo joked, the Arrancar tilting his head to him.

'I don't see any reason to be careful. You…' the Arrancar said slowly, turning to look at him narrowly. '…can dodge them, right?' he smirked, Ichigo chuckling. Suddenly, a torrent of purple miasma came billowing past them, Barragan emerging from the smoke again, unharmed.

'Are you…are you mocking me! How dare you defile your king!' he screamed, Ichigo spinning his Bankai by the chain before catching it lightly in his palm. Suddenly, there was a twinkle of blue in the air above them, Uryu flying downwards, his bow out in front of him.

'Licht Regen!' he cried, firing off a multitude of arrows towards his foe. However, like rain, they fell hard, only to dissolve every time they came close to the skeleton in a flurry of decaying purple pieces. Barragan looked up as the Quincy came flying in, the boy's eyes widening in shock as none of his attacks reached. Luisenbarn raised a bony hand, chuckling.

'Time to rot…' he began when suddenly, Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Harribel appeared in the sky around him, the skeleton choking with surprise.

'_**Getsuga Tenshou!**_' Ichigo cried, his mask upon his face.

'Lanza Del Relampago!' Ulquiorra shouted, Harribel lowering her sword, water collecting around the protrusions on the blade, spinning fiercely.

'Cascada!' she spat, swinging her weapon, a plume of thunderous water raining down from the skies around her. Cursing, Barragan let fly his powerful red reiatsu, evaporating the water instantly, Ulquiorra's lance exploding before it touched him, Kurosaki's Getsuga Tenshou splitting up and shattering in the sky around them in a flurry of lights. Looking on in shock, the three of them gasped as Barragan laughed, the purple mist swirling around him, his skeletal hand pointing at the three of them, Ichigo's mask disappearing from his face.

'Useless, useless, useless!' he roared, throwing his head back and laughing maniacally, his chains rattling. 'None of your attacks can hit me! My power is utterly absolute! Give up! Give in! You don't stand a chance, none of you do!' Barragan ranted, Harribel cursing. Looking back and forth between them, Barragan sneered, his vision on Ichigo. 'They had such hopes in you boy. That fool Ulquiorra is almost dead…' Luisenbarn snarled, both of Ulquiorra's legs turned to bone now, sweat running down his face, his hair matted to his cheeks. '…so, to crush their hopes further I'll start by slicing you in half.' Barragan hissed at Ichigo, the boy raising his zanpakuto. There was a whooshing noise and Barragan's axe came swooping round, ready to finish Ichigo, when, suddenly, from behind him, a grey wolf with blue streaks of electric like flames leapt up behind the skeleton.

'What…!' Barragan spat, turning slowly, the wolf biting down into his shoulder. '…how! Why isn't it…?' he began when he suddenly disappeared into a brilliant blue explosion, a beam of light forming where the wolf had been as it erupted. Ichigo watched in shock, a small grin spreading across Harribel's face.

'What is…that…?' Ichigo wondered, the misty blue smoke beginning to clear.

'It's my soul…' came a tired voice, a figure rising up behind Barragan, stepping forth from the smoke. Sweeping his hand to the side, the icy blue dust vanished, Coyote Starrk standing some way in front of the skeleton, a chunk missing from his regal, deep purple cloak, some of his bones protruding, jagged and snapped. '…you…still don't understand do you?' Starrk asked, rubbing the back of his head. Ichigo's eyes were on the colossal slash wound on his chest, blood running down his stomach. 'I'm pretty sure souls don't age…they last for eternity, even after your physical body has died and long gone. I've decided I'm willing to sacrifice portions of my soul to save this little town…' Starrk explained, looking over to Ichigo and the others. Suddenly, an axe came swinging towards his head, the Espada disappearing into the air, reappearing beside Harribel, his furry jacket flowing out behind him as he skidded to a halt.

'Your souls may not rot…but are you seriously thinking you can kill me with such little damage each time? You may have found a way around my Respira, but don't think that you will survive tearing your soul apart.' Barragan gloated, Starrk grimacing at the truth. Suddenly, Ulquiorra stepped up in front of them, facing Barragan.

'Starrk-san.' he said simply, his eyes looking up to the Espada. 'Can you use your wolves one last time?' he asked him, the Espada nodding. Cursing, Luisenbarn swung his axe around wildly, preparing for the onslaught. From Starrk's bullet holders, blue lights burst out wildly, wolves forming around Coyote. Howling, they pounced at their foe, Barragan cutting through one of them, the other two sinking their jaws into him, latching onto his body before detonating violently, covering him in a liquid like blue ball of power, exploding all around him. Taking his chance, Ulquiorra dived into the smoke, disappearing from sight.

'Ulquiorra!' Ichigo cried, his eyes widened as he looked on, straining to see through the smoke. Starrk clenched his fist, Harribel searching for the Espada, Uryu cursing under his breath. From the ground, Orihime looked up into the blue cloud of smoke, her eyes flitting back and forth, shimmering in the dancing flames.

'_Ulquiorra…are you…alright?_' she thought to herself, her hands clenching her trouser legs. Then, slowly, the smoke began to fade and move aside. Everyone gasped at what they saw. In the centre of the smoke were the two combatants, Ulquiorra grasping the handle of Barragan's axe, holding it up in the air, Barragan holding onto the bottom of it, snarling, the two of them struggling against each other.

'You…fool…you're too close to me…I'll just make you rot even faster…' Barragan cursed, forcing Ulquiorra back.

'Incorrect.' the bat like Espada said simply, Barragan choking in horror as he looked down, Ichigo punching the air. Ulquiorra's other hand had punched through the centre of the skeleton King's robe, shattering his rib cage.

'That's…!' Starrk gasped.

'…Ulquiorra's signature move!' Ichigo laughed. Gasping for air, Barragan heaved, choking, his ribs beginning to rot in front of his very eyes.

'You…you bastard…!' wheezed the skeleton King, watching Ulquiorra, the Arrancar removing his arm, or what was left of it as it too began to rot. Ichigo shook his head and stepped forwards.

'No…Ulquiorra…' he began, but the bat like Hollow raised his hand, shaking his head.

'Kurosaki Ichigo…' he whispered, watching the boy. 'I will die, yes. That fate was sealed ever since he got my foot earlier with his Respira. But…at least I can die knowing he too is gone…' Ulquiorra said smoothly, looking back at the skeleton who was fumbling with his chest, his arms rotting away, his axe shattering in front of him.

'No, no, no, no, no! How could this happen again? I was sure of it this time! We had the element of surprise! You…you…Ulquiorra…you were willing to throw your own life away for my demise? Why…? WHY BE SUCH A FOOL!' Barragan screamed, his purple cloak tearing up and floating away into the sky, the skeleton shaking as his bones creaked and cracked, splitting before breaking away.

'Because…' Ulquiorra replied, looking down at Inoue. '…there was someone I was fighting for.' Shrieking madly, Barragan began to tear at himself as he decayed, screaming as his spine shattered, his chains flailing wildly, shrivelling up and breaking away into the sky.

'Damn you…damn all of you Shinigami! You pathetic Hollows…you dare call yourself Hollows in my presence? YOU DEFECTING LITTLE RATS! DAMN ALL OF YOU!' Barragan screeched, the purple miasma crawling up his chin, breaking away his bones. 'AAAAARRRRGHH!' he screamed before finally falling silent, the group of them watching as the remains of his skull vanished into the air around them, his crown splitting, falling apart, shimmering in the sunlight before disappearing into nothing, all of the Respira in the end fading away slowly, seemingly evaporating with it's master. Watching Barragan's end, the group turn to each other. Ichigo looks around, only to see Ulquiorra touch down on the floor softly and walk over to Inoue, his melancholy eyes falling on her face. Tatsuki was lying on the ground, almost fully healed again now, her chest rising up and down with a steady breath.

'U…lquiorra?' he wondered, raising an eyebrow. Starrk and Harribel remained in the sky as Ichigo and Uryu appeared beside Orihime, the girl looking round to all three of the figures before lowering her head. Ulquiorra's body was rotting away as they spoke, the bat like Arrancar simply watching her.

'Ulquiorra…' she finally managed, but he raised his live hand to her, the girl's eyes widening. The bottom half of his body had almost completely vanished now, disappearing into the air as he looked at her, the girl staring back at him.

'It's alright, woman.' he said simply. 'I'm fine with dying. This time, I am dying happily. Thanks to you, I was able to feel emotions, learn from them, live with them. With them, I was able to work out the courage to do the right thing…as did some of my comrades…' he explained, his eyes shifting up to the two Espada standing in the sky momentarily before returning to Orihime.

'But you don't have to die, Ulquiorra…' Inoue said softly, the Espada shaking his head.

'I've had my time, Inoue Orihime.' Lifting his head, he looked over to Ichigo, the boy watching him calmly. 'Take care of her, Kurosaki Ichigo.' Instantly, the orange haired boy nodded, a small smile creeping onto his face.

'I would do without your asking.' he replied warmly. Then, slowly and silently, Ulquiorra raised his hand to the girl, reaching out for her. 'Are you scared?' he asked. With that, Orihime wrapped her fingers around his and shook her head.

'I never was.' she replied, Ulquiorra managing a soft smile before he pulled his hand away from hers, the arm rotting away slowly.

'Thank you.' he said bluntly before closing his eyes, his great, black wings crumbling away into the wind, the rest of his body following slowly, turning to dust in front of them. Then, there was only silence, and the monotonous howl of the wind.


	23. Ichigo's Rising

**Hello everyone! This is the last chapter of Ichigo's Rising, I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing. Please don't forget to leave a review, tell me what you thought of the story. Thank you to fuzzibunniez and TheDarkSlayer for their reviews last chapter and i'll see you all hopefully on the next fic! ^^ Bye :D**

**23 - Ichigo's Rising**

They all stood, their eyes on the spot where Ulquiorra had just been a few seconds ago. Sighing, Ichigo looked across to Orihime, the girl lowering her hand slowly, turning back to Tatsuki, the purple haired girl sitting up, coughing violently and holding her head. Looking around, they watched as the captains slowly began to regain consciousness, Komamura lifting himself up, blood splashing from his tattered body, Soi Fon shivering, blood dribbling from her lip as Yoruichi helped her up, the latter aided still by a wounded Kisuke.

'It's all over…' came Uryu's voice, Ichigo nodding slowly. Suddenly, there was an explosion from the floor beneath where Urahara's Shop had been, orange light erupting out of a hole in the ground. Gasping, Starrk vanished, appearing beside the hole, his coat rippling out around him as he covered his eye, looking down the tunnel.

'Damn…the door to Fake Karakura…' he coughed. '…it's beginning to collapse…!' snarling, he shot a glance back at Ichigo, the boy's eyes widening.

'Karin…Yuzu! I have to get them out of there!' Ichigo cried, darting over to the hole in the floor, Kisuke suddenly grasping his shoulder tight.

'Kurosaki-san…it's too unstable…you can't go in there…' he breathed, blood dripping from his lip. Starrk watched as a droplet of the red liquid fell from the man's mouth, falling, falling, before hitting the floor below, splashing across the concrete and suddenly, something within him snapped. Pushing in front of Ichigo, he summoned his two pistols and aimed them into the hole in the floor, the orange light pulsing out of it.

'W…what are you doing?' Harribel whispered, appearing behind the man, Coyote baring his teeth.

'We started this mess. I never realised that someone this kid knew was down there. I'd have never done this if I did.' Starrk growled, narrowing his eye at the ravaged hole, cracking and splitting the pavement beneath them.

'So what are you going to do?' Tia asked, Starrk focusing on the hole. Turning to face Ichigo, Starrk nodded roughly towards the hole in the ground, the light almost blinding them, shaking the area around them as it built up fiercely.

'Yo, listen up!' Coyote exclaimed, Ichigo looking up at him. 'Down there is the door to the Fake Karakura, but you won't have long. I'll disperse this reiatsu with my attacks, you have to get in there and avoid my Cero. Get it?' he asked, Ichigo nodding dumbly. Smirking, Starrk turned back to the churning light. '…sweet.' With a click, he launched a powerful blue Cero at the hole, blowing away some of the brilliant orange light before unleashing another one, the second one blasting away the rest.

'Go, Kurosaki Ichigo!' Starrk cried, the hole momentarily quiet. Without a second thought, Ichigo pounced over the edge, disappearing into the crevice below. Suddenly, the orange light resurfaced, the boy crying out, searing in pain as it burned into him. With a swing of his hand he summoned his Hollow mask in a jet of black and red, pushing through the light, Starrk blasting parts of it away.

'Damn, it's getting heavier…!' Starrk cursed, gritting his teeth as he fired. Ichigo cursed as his mask began to crack under the pressure and he held his arm over his face, sweating as he went.

'_Damn it…Karin, Yuzu…finally I find out where you are…but I can't reach you…I'm so close…I'm so sorry…_' Ichigo thought to himself, watching as his mask came ever closer to its limit. Suddenly, a blue Cero tore overhead and, from the parting in the smoke, Harribel came flying downwards, her weapon pointed past Ichigo.

'La Gota!' she cried, firing a jet of water into the hole. Ichigo watched as the water splashed across the portal, none of it entering, instead, pushing the reiatsu aside, Tia firing her blasts rapidly, the searing power of the reiatsu pushing the two of them back. Spinning to Ichigo, she screamed at him, her yellow hair falling down over her hair.

'Go, now! Kurosaki Ichigo, dive!' she shouted, Ichigo nodding. With that, he plunged into the portal, his mask exploding from his face, the reiatsu building up again. However, he burst into the portal, pushing through the brunt force that was building against him. Finally, everything around him was silent. Landing roughly on the floor, Ichigo opened his eyes to a smoky ruin, the Fake Karakura crumbling around him, lightning flashing across the sky as everything caved in. Closing his eyes, he immediately locked onto his sisters. Vanishing, he reappeared next to their house, at least, the fake version. His sisters were cowering inside, Yuzu crying uncontrollably.

'Karin!' he roared, the black haired girl looking up suddenly, hair matted over her face.

'Ichi-nii!' she said, her face lighting up. The boy pushed through the falling wood and stone, holding out a strained hand to the girl. The house was collapsing around them and Karin dared not move.

'Take my hand!' Ichigo bellowed, the floor beginning to split and crack beneath them, light rising up from it, like an earthquake it began to pull them apart. Cursing, Ichigo pushed through more stone and brick, unable to get to the girls on the other side. 'Damn, TAKE MY HAND!' he cried, the girl desperately reaching out to him, her fingers almost touching his.

'_There's no other way for me to get round to them…they're backed up against a wall and I can't use Shunpo to get through this damn rock…Karin, Yuzu…what the hell do I do!_' he thought to himself, sweat running down his forehead as the immense heat leaked from the split in the ground in front of him, the black haired girl shaking her head, Yuzu crying into her shoulder. Ichigo cursed and punched the wall, the sky breaking away above him, falling down upon him, the boy disappearing into a plume of dust, Yuzu looking up, tears streaming down her eyes.

'ICHI-NII!' she screamed, darkness suddenly falling onto them like a blanket as the roof began to fall…

* * *

Outside, Starrk recoiled sharply as an explosion erupted out of the hole, Harribel bounding out of the way in the nick of time, the woman landing sharply on the ground, panting heavily.

'What's it like…?' Uryu asked, the woman shaking her head.

'Was Kurosaki-kun alright?' Inoue exclaimed, Harribel standing to her feet, rubbing her arm tentatively.

'Let's just say that man is going to have be strong…' she whispered, her yellow eyes darting back to the hole in the ground behind her. Nodding, Inoue smiled to herself, her face beaming in the sunlight, Tia raising an eyebrow at the girl.

'Then I'm happy.' the orange haired girl said simply. 'I know Kurosaki-kun is strong. He knows what is right and always fights for what he believes in. Although we still don't know who kidnapped his sisters, Kurosaki-kun kept going…' Orihime explained, Harribel and Starrk listening in awe as the young girl clenched her hands together in front of her, smiling happily. '…although he changed a bit after Rukia-chan died, he still kept fighting for us, for all of his friends…I know he must be haunted and we can't even begin to imagine his feelings, like what he had to go through in the fight against Aizen…' she whispered, her eyes drifting to the floor now, a warm smile on her lips as a vivid memory flashed into her head, Ichigo swinging his jet black sword down upon Sosuke Aizen back in Soul Society. '…the thing is…all the time, he was carrying the death of his father on his shoulders…it changed him, it truly did, but…it seems after long last, Kurosaki-kun has pulled through and he is the Kurosaki-kun we all know and love again. His heart…' she whispered, squeezing her hands tighter.

'…never truly left us. Even when he and Ishida-kun were fighting, he never wanted to. Even when Aizen made him fight Abarai-kun, he never wanted to. Kurosaki-kun…was always with us. That is why I know he will pull through…because he has become stronger. He mastered his Bankai again…Kurosaki-kun seems to have finally mastered his heart.'

Coyote and Harribel watched the girl in silence, the hole still trembling behind them. Suddenly, what looked like magma burst out of the ground, the two Espada leaping aside as it splattered across the ground, steaming frantically. Then, out of nowhere, a figure stepped down in front of them, Komamura swinging his fist downwards, a colossal, armoured arm slamming down upon the floor, blocking the magma.

'Captain…Komamura…!' Uryu choked, watching in shock as the towering man turned to them.

'Vacate them to another area. This one is far too unstable.' Sajin boomed, blood still running down his face. 'You Espada…' he growled. '…you will be apprehended and dealt with accordingly.' he snarled, Tia vanishing. However, Starrk stood beside him, Komamura watching as everyone else left, the remaining Espada standing still.

'…I said go, no-!' Sajin began, but Starrk had already summoned his wolves around him, the creatures howling and snarling in a pack.

'The look in your eyes…it's of a lonely man.' Coyote explained, looking up at the wolf. 'I suppose people avoided you because of your looks?' he said, Komamura taken aback, expecting to be offended.

'You…!' he began, baring his ferocious fangs. Then, Starrk turned his eye back to the crack in the floor.

'…I'm sorry I attacked you. It wasn't what I wanted.' Coyote said simply, leaping at the hole, surrounding it and flooding it with his wolves, the spiritual animals exploding violently on contact with the fiery reiatsu, Komamura watching him in shock.

'W…wha…' he whispered, his eyes looking down at the Espada. Getting a grip, he nodded, summoning his monstrous shogun hand and cupping it around the hole. '…it's too powerful…nothing will contain it…!' he growled, sweat running down his cheek. Suddenly, Urahara Kisuke appeared beside the captain, flicking his sword over the crater, pulling his hat down over his eyes as he whispered.

'Shibari, Benihime!' he snapped, a red net forming from the tip of his blade, flinging itself over the gaping crater before latching onto the pavement around it and holding firm. Komamura lifted his hand away, Kisuke shaking his head.

'Leave it there. The net won't last long.' he instructed, Komamura nodding. Suddenly, they heard a scream and looked around, Orihime Inoue dashing over to them, waving madly.

'You can't close the hole! Kurosaki-kun is in there!' she cried out, Kisuke's eyes widening.

'Kurosaki-san! But why?' he spluttered, his eyes falling onto the hole, the churning reiatsu bubbling and spewing out from within.

'His sisters, his sister were in there! He went to save them!' she exclaimed. Cursing, Urahara whipped his hand around him, severing the netting at all edges, the ret spider web like coating flying off and vanishing into the air, turning to red smoke in front of them. Tilting his hat up, Kisuke grimaced.

'Roughly, we have about two minutes until this destroys Karakura Town. Damn it…I can't believe all the reiatsu that's been leaking out during this battle would have created this. It's like a mesh pool of reiatsu, churning and attempting to weave together. But different powers are not meant to mix together, which has caused this devastation. Kurosaki-kun…you've got to hurry…or we'll have to close the door to the Fake Karakura Town!' cried Urahara, Orihime watching in horror. Then, Harribel came flying past them, crashing into the far wall. Standing away from her was a weakened Soi Fon, the woman panting.

'You're under arrest…' she wheezed, drawing her zanpakuto when, out of nowhere, Komamura turned to the small captain, shaking his head.

'We'll sort this out later, Soi Fon.' he growled, the woman muttering. Orihime watched in anguish at the crater, just waiting for Ichigo to break out of it. Her hands were clasped around her mouth, Uryu and Sado standing behind her, looking into the deep crater. Uryu clenched his fist, watching, narrowing his eyes.

'_Come on…Kurosaki…!_' he thought to himself, baring his teeth as he looked down at Inoue, the woman in disbelief as Ichigo wouldn't show. Everyone watched in suspense when suddenly, out of the ground blew out a colossal tower of fire and water, the debris raining down upon them. Acting quickly, Sajin swung his arm round, the giant behind him deflecting the rain of fire.

'We can't do this any longer…Kisuke Urahara!' Komamura cried desperately, Urahara nodding reluctantly.

'_I'm sorry Kurosaki-san…we have no choice, we have to protect the town…it's time to seal the crater…_' he thought to himself summoning his sword in front of him.

'NO, WAIT!' Inoue screamed, reaching out for the man but he swung his sword, casting the red net over the burning pit again. The girl looked down at it, crying tears wildly from her eyes when suddenly, the net looked like it moved. She stopped slowly, looking at it with watery eyes. Then, with a tremendous explosion, the net was ripped in half and something leapt out of the fire, billowing smoke trailing off of the figure, reiatsu flowing from the shadowy person as they landed heavily on the ground behind everyone, Orihime, Ishida and Sado turning slowly.

'There you go…Karin, Yuzu…' Ichigo smiled warmly to his sisters, sitting them down on the ground before straightening up and turning to everyone, his Bankai coat rippling out behind him as he looked at them with fiery blue eyes. He looked weary and tired, but still, he smiled, Orihime wiping her tears before bursting into a small laughter, Uryu chuckling to himself as they watched Ichigo, the boy grinning.

'Kurosaki-kun…we knew Kurosaki-kun would make it…' Orihime giggled.

'Congratulations, Kurosaki.' Uryu smirked, lowering his glasses, Sado giving Ichigo a hearty thumbs up. Ichigo chuckled, beaming at them all.

* * *

Night fell on Karakura and Ichigo arrived at Urahara's Shop, nodding back towards his house as Orihime, Uryu and Sado were there to meet him.

'I've put them to bed, they said they didn't recognise who kidnapped them.' he sighed, shaking his head. 'Damn it, we'll never find him.' Orihime sighed, tilting her head at him, her hair falling down over her eyes.

'Maybe it's someone we don't even know.' she smiled, suggesting it. Ichigo shrugged.

'At least they're back.' he said bluntly. A silence fell over them and the wind rustled the trees nearby, blowing a cold, howling chill through the slumbering town. Slowly, he looked over to his left, Coyote Starrk and Tia Harribel standing atop a building, talking with one another quietly.

'What's happening with them?' Ichigo asked.

'Soi Fon wants them arrested, but Komamura thinks they deserve to be set free as long as they don't attack us. I don't know why he had such a change of heart, but he seems to be fairly defiant…' Uryu explained.

'I think they should be let go. They really helped us out.' Ichigo reminded them.

'Remember though Kurosaki, if they hadn't arrived in the first place this would never have happened.' Uryu said, Ichigo nodding. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Ichigo sighed, the wind picking up again.

'So what happens now?' Kurosaki asked, the group of them standing in silence. Uryu lifted his head, the moon's light reflecting from his glasses as he spoke.

'Urahara-san kindly offered for me to stay with him until something is sorted out with the house. I'll make sure my father has a proper burial, one that a Quincy would be honoured with.' Ishida remarked, Ichigo smiling slightly. Clearing his throat, Sado placed a firm hand on Ichigo's shoulder, the wind blowing through his brown locks.

'You did well, Ichigo. At last everything's back to normal. Anyway, I have to get home. It's getting late out.' he said slowly, nodding to everyone, the group waving to him as he ran down the streets, passing under the lights. Turning, they watched as a bright light appeared outside Urahara's Shop, the two Espada leaping down to see. Urahara stepped out of his shop with Yoruichi, Soi Fon and Komamura, the four of them making their way over to the enormous Senkai Gate being summoned.

'Urahara-san!' Ichigo cried, running over, Uryu and Orihime behind him. 'What's going on?'

'The captains have decided to pardon our Espada friends here.' Urahara explained, holding his fan to his mouth, Starrk and Tia's faces lighting up. 'They decided they were a valuable asset to our military strength.' Ichigo punched the air as the two captains vanished through the gateway, the light closing behind them and disappearing into the sky. Starrk stepped up to them, holding out his hand.

'Thanks. Is there any way we can repay you?' he asked, Ichigo shaking his head, claiming they did enough by helping them fight Barragan. Smiling, Starrk thanked him again, Harribel doing the same before vanishing into the night. Turning, Ichigo groaned to see Kisuke and Yoruichi making their way back into the shop, waving to the orange haired substitute Shinigami as they went, cheeky smiles on their faces.

'Hey why are you guys going already…?' he wondered, his hand dropping slowly as Uryu skipped along behind them strangely, Ichigo watching as a the wind howled around him and the door to the Urahara Shop closed shut loudly with a bang. Puzzled, he turned round to see Inoue talking with Tatsuki some way off, realising suddenly he was alone with the two of them.

'Kurosaki really pulled through then huh?' Arisawa asked, Inoue nodding.

'He always would…' Orihime grinned, pushing her hair back over her ears. Tatsuki smirked when suddenly she caught sight of Ichigo over the girl's shoulder and smirked at the boy. She put her hand on Orihime's arm and winked at the girl before walking past her and standing in front of Ichigo, the boy's fingers tapping nervously together.

'Ichigo…' she whispered, thinking back to what she said to him.

_'Ichigo…' she whispered. '…if you win…' she breathed, her hair covering her eyes. '…I don't want to see you back in the same classroom as Inoue again.' she started off down the alley, Ichigo's back to them, his kimono blowing in the wind._

Reaching up, Tatsuki placed her hand on Ichigo's shoulder and clenched it tight, looking up at him, a small smile on her face.

'I'm sorry for what I said, Ichigo. I was wrong about ya.' she smirked, Ichigo's face turning bright red. Walking away, Tatsuki left the two alone, disappearing around the corner. Slowly, Orihime looked around awkwardly, Ichigo rubbing the back of his head.

'Inoue…san…' he began sheepishly, the girl turning to look at him.

'Kurosaki-kun…you don't need to say anything.' she whispered, the wind catching her hair, causing it to flow out around her, her hairpins glistening in the moonlight. Ichigo watched her nervously, his eyes wide open, watching the girl standing there.

'_This is…such a different feeling to last time…_' Ichigo thought to himself, thinking back.

_'Inoue…' he whispered but she didn't say a word. Instead she raised herself to him, her eyes closing, his doing the same as they leaned in, the street lamp seemingly brightening over their heads. As she moved her lips towards his, they stopped for but a fraction of a second. In that second, Inoue opened her eyes._

_'I'm sorry.' she whispered faintly and stepped away. _

Reaching out towards her, Ichigo scratched the back of his neck, unsure of what to say. With that, Inoue suddenly flung her arms around his shoulders, pulling him tight and close, the boy startled, his eyes wide open.

'Thank you so much, Kurosaki-kun…how many times are you going to keep coming back to save me…? I don't know how long…at least I know I can always count on you.' she whispered into his ear. Slowly, he began to relax as she spoke. 'Hopefully one day, I'll be able to protect you too…' bringing her face around to his, she slowly reached towards him, her lips coming closer to his.

'Inoue…' he whispered, closing his eyes. Then, their lips touched, if only for a split second they came together. Suddenly, Ichigo parted from her, holding her for a moment, shaking his head. '…I'm sorry, Inoue. I can't do this. I can't endanger you…' he whispered, the girl's head hanging slowly as she nodded.

'I thought Kurosaki-kun might say something like this. I'm not so upset seeing as I prepared.' she whispered, the boy watching her.

'Inoue…there are Hollows…enemies, after me all the time. I'm sorry…' he spoke again, raising a hand to her.

'Then…if we can't be together, Kurosaki-kun…' she said smoothly, looking up into his eyes, tears coming to hers. '…let me have this moment…' she finished, pulling him close to kiss him again, the boy stuttering before closing his eyes slowly, delicately kissing the girl back, his hand running through her orange hair. Finally, they broke away, Ichigo taking her hand in his before looking away, turning to walk off, his hands in his pockets. The girl watched him go, clasping her hands together slowly, a small smile on her face, the wind running through her hair.

'_Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. Not only has that cleared from my heart, but I know we will be friends for eternity. I am glad you sorted things out. Now, everyone can live in peace again. I'll always be here to protect you, should you ever need it. Thank you._' she thought to herself before turning away and walking in the opposite direction, the two of them parting for the last time that night.

* * *

Meanwhile, atop a dark roof, a woman touched down onto the tiles, another figure, a skeletally thin man sat on a pile of bodies, flicking the blood from his blade. The woman approached him, the moonlight shining down upon them, casting its glow over the rooftops.

'You…' she whispered, the man turning slowly. '…did everything didn't you?' she asked. Clenching her fist, she shook herself down, her strawberry hair flustering around her as the wind began to pick up, swirling around the two of them. 'You planted the fake evidence in that Quincy man's house. Didn't you? How could you do this?' Matsumoto asked, the moonlight revealing Ichimaru sitting atop the bodies, a cruel leer on his face as he shook his purple hair from his eyes. 'When did you manage to accomplish this?' she wondered, Gin chuckling.

_'Heh…' he sneered, just thinking about the two dead bodies outside the Repentance Cell right now, their blood splashed across the bridge, the very bridge from which was hanging high above them right now. '…oh I've been out of the cell for quite some time now. In fact, you could say I've made a few journeys or two.' _

'Why Rangiku-san…how nice of ya to come visit. Not here just to moan, surely?' he sniggered, running a thin finger down his wakizashi, the blade gleaming devilishly. Cursing under her breath, Matsumoto took a defiant step forwards, Gin looking back at her, not bothered in the least.

'That's not all! You kidnapped that poor boy's sisters didn't you! You placed them in the Fake Karakura Town!' Rangiku cried, Gin waving a flamboyant hand at the woman.

'Pleeease Rangiku-san, you make far too much out of me…' he whispered slyly. '…besides, I told him to go look there but he never did!' Gin said, feigning innocence.

_'Let me tell ya one thing before ya go…' the man hissed, Ichigo leaning in close, the villain bringing his mouth to Ichigo's ear. '…ya should really check in Kisuke Urahara's basement. It'll be a shame if ya never do.'_

'Y…you…I can't believe how cruel you could be, Ichimaru…' she hissed, the man standing up slowly, straightening up, flexing his fingers.

'…hmm…since when do you call me Ichimaru? What happened to Gin? Besides…I'm not cruel, I made everything fine in the end.' he said simply, grinning nastily. However, Rangiku smirked, flicking her hair back away from her face.

'No you didn't. Kurosaki Ichigo did.' she said, Gin raising an eyebrow. 'Ichigo discovered the true value of his friends, be it his zanpakuto or those in the human world. We all need help some times…he is just lucky he discovered that too.' Rangiku told the man, Gin rubbing the back of his head.

'My, my…' he whispered, opening one eye to the woman. '…ya always were the voice of reason. To be honest, I never really cared…' he grinned, appearing in front of the woman, Rangiku's eyes widening as he ran a finger across her chin, the woman stammering as she reached for her sword.

'…gonna draw your zanpakuto? Don't be so cruel, Rangiku…' he mocked, smirking at the woman. '…I was only having some fun.' With that, he turned and pounced from the rooftop, Rangiku cursing as she clenched her fist. However, she lowered her hand and smiled, looking up at the shining moon, her eyes glistening.

'_Ah well…_' she thought to herself, feeling the wind run across her neck. '_…well done, Kurosaki Ichigo. You truly did return to your better self. Well done…_' she thought to herself before disappearing into the cold, misty night.

THE END


End file.
